Manual da Conquista
by Darklokura
Summary: Ginevra Weasley é professora e se sente atraída pelo sexy vizinho. Harry Potter é jornalista e não nega haver uma atração entre ele e sua vizinha. Um equivoco acontece e o moreno vê a oportunidade perfeita de ter bons momentos com a ruiva.
1. Sinopse

**Manual da Conquista**

**.  
**

**Autora:** _Nancy Warren_

_.  
_

_Obs: Não é algo difícil de imaginar, mas tenho que falar. Sou uma mera leitora, como vocês, que é apaixonada por esse livro e por Harry & Gina. Portanto juntei o util ao agradável e fiz uma adaptação, sem qualquer fim lucrativo!_

_.  
_

**SINOPSE:**

**.  
**

_**Ele vai conquistá-la capítulo a capítulo!**_

Não há nada que a professora Ginevra Weasley deseja mais do que uma noite selvagem com o vizinho do andar de baixo, o sexy jornalista Harry Potter. Ao descobrir, acidentalmente, que ele comprou um manual para _aprender _a satisfazer as mulheres, ela se convence de que sua noite selvagem não irá acontecer nunca! Porém, para sua surpresa, Harry a procura para ter aulas particulares. Por ser uma mulher generosa, Gina se vê na obrigação de contribuir para o bem de todas as mulheres e transformar Harry no melhor amante de todos os tempos, Para isso, eles terão de fazer como manda o manual...

Mas Gina não sabe que Luke é o verdadeiro autor de "Sexo _para idiotas completos". _E muito menos que ele é um amante sem igual. Felizmente, para ele, o mal-entendido cria uma grande oportunidade, que Harry não deixará passar. Gina é professora, e dificilmente recusaria o pedido de um aluno... com uma pequena diferença: essa matéria será muito mais picante do que as da sala de aula!

.

.

.

N/A: Como estão lindos leitores, como vocês são todos uns fofos(as), decidi que não irei postar a nova adaptação no domingo e sim HOJE!

Desejo que se divirtam com a adaptação tanto quanto eu e espero contar com a presença de todos aqui também.

**Lily Van Phailaxies ou Darklokura**

(depende de que site esta lendo)


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

.

Ginevra Weasley queria dar um beijo no carteiro atrapalhado que entregava diariamente a correspondência no antigo edifício de um bairro de Seattle, onde ela morava. Ele havia confundido pacotes mais uma vez.

Entre as cartas endereçadas a ela, do apartamento 325, havia um envelope pardo para H. Potter, do apartamento 235. Agora, Gina tinha uma nova desculpa para ver o gatão do Harry Potter. Abraçou a encomenda, como uma adolescente apaixonada.

Bem, na verdade, era uma professora apaixonada. O vizinho do andar de baixo a fazia estremecer. Devia ser aquela combinação infalível do sorriso irresistível com o corpo escultural e os olhos verdes brilhantes e langorosos que a deixavam sem fôlego.

Havia muitos meses que o carteiro confundia os números de seus apartamentos e entregava-lhe correspondência de Harry. Em todas às vezes, percebera que as cartas, sem exceção, eram endereçadas apenas a ele. Também não notou qualquer sinal de mulher nas ocasiões em que tinha ido ao apartamento dele entregar as cartas. Parecia lógico deduzir que o rapaz era solteiro.

Da mesma forma que ela.

Só de pensar em revê-lo, Gina sentiu um calorão passar pelo corpo. O destino, personificado na figura do carteiro, os havia unido repetidas vezes e a atração física fora imediata e mútua, pensou. Nas últimas vezes, Harry a recebera na porta cheio de entusiasmo e com um olhar tão sedutor e penetrante que dava a impressão de que os dois tinham acabado de fazer amor. Ah, o poder que aqueles olhos exerciam sobre uma mulher!

Então, por que, apesar dos olhares provocadores que trocavam nas rápidas e esporádicas visitas, Harry nunca tentava algo mais ousado? Ou fazia alguma tentativa para conhecê-la melhor?

Gina mordeu os lábios, ao passar direto pelo elevador e subir as escadas até o apartamento dele. Será que ele era tímido ou estava inseguro quanto aos sentimentos dela ou suspeitava que ela não fosse solteira?

Talvez fosse o momento de tomar a iniciativa e acabar com qualquer dúvida que pudesse existir. Tinha que deixar claro que estava completamente desimpedida e caidinha por ele.

A única forma de tirar aquela história a limpo seria convidando Harry para sair. Nada muito íntimo, um cineminha e depois uma pizza ou algo do gênero. Apenas um encontro sem compromisso para que se conhecessem melhor.

Ela iria até a casa dele como quem não quer nada, só para entregar o envelope extraviado. Aproveitaria e diria: "Então, estou indo comer alguma coisa na rua, quer me fazer companhia?"

Era isso mesmo que ira fazer! Algo bem casual. Se Harry recusasse o convite, pelo menos, ela saberia onde estava pisando e acabaria de vez com as fantasias adolescentes que a consumiam fazia tempo. Bem, as fantasias, na verdade, não tinham nada de adolescentes ou inocentes.

Suspirou fundo e decidiu levar seu plano adiante. Responderia à altura as mensagens eróticas que ele lhe enviara com os olhos até agora. Iria convidá-lo para sair.

E seria naquele dia à noite.

Uma olhada de relance no espelho a lembrou de que dar aulas para um bando de alunos do ensino médio não era bem uma atividade relaxante. Não poderia ir a lugar nenhum sem antes tomar uma chuveirada.

Depois de se secar, escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos e aplicou uma leve maquiagem no rosto. Vestiu um jeans, mas mudou de ideia. Estava cansada de só usar jeans.

Uma saia sensual e elegante saiu de dentro do armário direto para os seus braços. Adicionou uma blusa tomara-que-caia lilás ao conjunto, brincos descontraídos, sandálias rasteiras e pronto. Não queria que ele pensasse que tinha se arrumado para a ocasião. Não queria que percebesse o óbvio.

Apanhou o envelope e já estava de saída quando viu uma mancha na saia. Voltou ao banheiro. Deixou o envelope na beirada da pia e... droga! Por causa da pressa, o sabonete acabou caindo no chão. Agachada, achou o bendito sabonete e se levantou. E perdeu o ar. Ao subir, deixou o envelope pardo cair na pia, molhando parte do pacote, mas não o suficiente para danificar o conteúdo. Parecia um livro.

Era melhor ir rapidamente ao apartamento de Harry e entregar a encomenda antes que a água encharcasse a parte de dentro. Limparia a saia depois.

Apanhou as chaves, a jaqueta de couro, o embrulho afogado e desceu correndo as escadas para o andar de baixo.

Em um minuto, estava em frente à porta dele, ofegante. Respirou fundo, memorizou o convite que iria fazer e bateu na porta.

Silêncio.

Não lhe havia passado pela cabeça que Harry pudesse não estar em casa. Sabia pelas conversas breves que era jornalista. Já havia inclusive lido uma reportagem dele no jornal local. Foi apenas cogitar a possibilidade de que ele não estava para ouvir o barulho do trinco da porta se abrindo.

E então surgiu Harry Potter, com seu olhar erótico e irresistível, como sempre. Ele era, sem dúvida, o homem mais sexy que já havia visto. Não importava quantas vezes o visse, aquela expressão facial sempre a deixava com as pernas bambas. E era o que acontecia naquele instante. O coração estava disparado, bombeando sangue para todas as zonas erógenas, possíveis e imagináveis do corpo de Ginevra.

Não era apenas o olhar magnético dele, insinuando intimidades que nunca haviam compartilhado, mas que poderiam, facilmente ter. Também não era só a covinha no queixo ou o cabelo preto despenteado que a faziam se lembrar das manhãs de sábado preguiçosas. Era, concluiu, a forma tão perfeita como todos aqueles elementos se combinavam.

Os lábios dele formaram um lindo sorriso ao vê-la com o pacote na mão.

— Não vai me dizer que ele errou outra vez? — Não parecia irritado com a constatação, mas sim exultante.

Gina tentou conter o risinho ao entregar o envelope.

— Pois é, outra vez.

Ela sabia que tinha algo a dizer, mas o quê? Tudo o que havia planejado e memorizado se esfumaçara na memória. Apenas o olhava fascinada.

Harry a observou dos pés a cabeça, fazendo-a se sentir nua.

— Nossa, você está demais. Vai a algum lugar especial?

Ah, era isso. Voltou a raciocinar. Ia convidá-lo para sair.

— Não, nada especial. Na verdade...

Não conseguiu ir adiante. O som de papel molhado rasgando-se, seguido de algo caindo no chão, a interrompeu.

O livro havia caído pela extremidade do envelope. A capa dura, virada para cima. O título, com letras garrafais em néon, poderia ser lido a metros de distância: _Sexo para idiotas completos _— _um guia prático._

Não podia acreditar no que viam seus olhos. Suas bochechas logo ficaram vermelhas. Não podia ser verdade. Se Harry encomendava um livro daquele gênero, então... significava que... não!

Voltou a olhar o título tentando se convencer de que, na verdade, o que havia lido tinha sido _Guia para trabalhos em madeira _—_faça você mesmo _ou _Estratégias financeiras para iniciantes. _Porém, as palavras permaneciam inalteradas. Era realmente um guia prático para homens que não tinham ideia do que era sexo. Pelo menos, na prática.

Que decepção! Totalmente constrangida, não sabia se pela situação ou por ele, o fato era que estava vermelha como um pimentão.

Depois de alguns minutos, que mais pareceram horas intermináveis, Gina tomou coragem e o encarou. Ele segurava o envelope, meio sem jeito, as bochechas levemente coradas.

— Me desculpa — falou em seguida. — A culpa foi minha... deixei o envelope cair na pia. Esqueci de avisar... estava lavando a louça e deixei cair... — Ai, era ela que agora falava como uma idiota completa. Pressionou os lábios para que parasse de gaguejar.

— Acho que... — Harry pigarreou encabulado. — Que se disser que encomendei esse livro para um amigo você não vai acreditar, não é?

— Mas a encomenda está no seu nome — respondeu ela, sentindo-se péssima um segundo depois de ter feito a observação.

Ele suspirou.

— É verdade.

O desconforto aumentou ainda mais entre ela, ali, de pé no corredor do edifício e Harry, parado na porta. Ela estava mesmo decepcionada. Apenas não entendia por quê, já que mal o conhecia e muito menos sabia se algum dia rolaria algo entre os dois. Bem, pelo menos, houvera até o momento uma ponta de esperança alimentada por ambos.

Será que tinha deixado a imaginação subir-lhe à cabeça? Em suas fantasias, ele era um garanhão experiente e sensual. Características improváveis para um homem que precisava de um guia sobre sexo.

Queria sair correndo dali e esquecer o incidente.

— Bem — forçou um sorriso. — Está na minha hora. — Cruzou os braços, mordeu os lábios e torceu para que tivesse soado convincente.

— Claro. Obrigado pela... encomenda.

— Imagina! — Deu um aceno tímido e se virou de imediato, rumo às escadas.

Harry ficou olhando a vizinha sexy correndo para as escadas e ficou se perguntando como teria terminado aquele dia se o livro não tivesse caído no chão, no momento mais inoportuno — e com o título virado para cima.

Balançou a cabeça, ainda desnorteado com as peripécias do destino e do serviço dos correios, e fechou a porta. Estudou o livro em sua mão, olhando o título chamativo e demasiadamente óbvio: _Sexo para idiotas completos: um guia prático, _por Lance Flagstaff.

— Lance, compadre, não podia ter escolhido uma hora melhor?

Ficou olhando para o envelope molhado e destruído. Se tivesse esperado alguns minutos mais para arrebentar... Acabou se lembrando do capítulo oito e revirou os olhos contrariado: "Ejaculação precoce".

Seu instinto masculino lhe dizia que teria tido um programa para a noite se Lance não tivesse resolvido aparecer de repente.

Droga! O último artigo para a revista masculina já estava pronto e, surpreendentemente, não havia nenhum trabalho por fazer. Adoraria poder dar uma saída naquela noite e a única pessoa que tinha em mente como companhia era a vizinha do andar de cima. Ginevra Weasley, apartamento 325 — uma recompensa que cairia como uma luva depois de uma maratona de artigos para os principais veículos da cidade.

Harry grunhiu de frustração ao se dar conta de que o encontro tão esperado com Gina não aconteceria tão cedo. Graças ao Lance.

Havia alguns lugares para ir naquela noite, mas não estava animado. Foi até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Apanhou uma cerveja e voltou para o sofá, a fim de folhear seu novo livro.

— Capítulo um. "A primeira impressão". — Harry deu uma risada irônica, lembrando-se da expressão no rosto de Gina ao ler o título do livro. Ele havia causado uma impressão da qual ela se lembraria para sempre. Infelizmente, não era aquilo que gostaria que tivesse acontecido.

Por certo, não queria ser vista com um cara que precisa de um manual para satisfazer uma garota na cama.

Por que não havia contado a verdade?

_Eu escrevi o maldito livro._

Deveria ter orgulho de seu primeiro livro. Tudo bem, não era nenhuma obra-prima ou a obra que sempre quis escrever, mas era um começo, ora. Talvez tivesse sido melhor confessar que Lance Flagstaff era, na verdade, Harry Potter. Poderia ter contado como havia sido divertido inventar aquele pseudônimo e quem sabe teria tido a sorte de ver a decepção se esvair do rosto de Gina.

A cerveja não desceu bem tamanha era a frustração que sentia. Tinha dificuldade de partilhar seu pequeno segredo com outras pessoas. E apesar de ter escrito o manual, tinha suas dúvidas quanto à eficácia do livro.

Como a maioria dos homens, acreditava ter descoberto os mistérios do sexo na base da tentativa e do erro, perguntando à parceira suas preferências e sendo honesto quanto às próprias fantasias e predileções.

Até aquele momento dera certo. As mulheres com quem havia estado, geralmente, queriam prolongar o caso com ele.

Educação sexual não era, na opinião de Harry, algo que se aprendia nos livros, mas somente na prática. Harry sentia que havia aprendido um pouco com cada mulher com quem tinha estado. Havia descoberto que o ato sexual era sempre algo único, com uma química diferente, experiências e texturas, cheiros e sensações próprios. Como mostrar tudo isso em algumas centenas de páginas?

Como poderia explicar que não existia nada mais excitante do que pedir a uma mulher que mostrasse como gostava de ser tocada, estimulada ou acariciada? Harry trincou os dentes. Será que era um hipócrita? Fazia anos que escrevia sobre sexo em revistas e jornais, geralmente mostrando o ponto de vista do homem em alguma situação ou assunto. O que pode deixar um homem extremamente excitado, por exemplo. Havia ido a vários seminários e palestras, lido inúmero livros a respeito, entrevistado um grande número de homens e mulheres com vida sexual ativa. Por toda essa bagagem acumulada, Harry ganhara reputação e prestígio na área da sexologia.

Foi então que veio a proposta de escrever um livro. Tinha que admitir que havia ficado lisonjeado com o convite. Além disso, a aventura parecia divertida e a remuneração também era generosa. No entanto, ao ver o trabalho impresso, que mais parecia uma bíblia pela tal o volume de páginas, ficou na dúvida se não estava contribuindo para o desmatamento desnecessário do planeta.

Pode um livro ensinar alguém a ser um amante exemplar?

A pergunta o atormentava desde o início da pesquisa e da elaboração da obra. Estava prestes a jogar o livro longe, quando voltou a visualizar a face ruborizada de Gina.

_Espera um momento! Talvez houvesse uma chance de testar o livro! _Na sua arrogância, nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de que uma mulher realmente acreditasse que ele precisaria de um manual para aprender técnicas sexuais e que talvez estivesse disposta a ajudar no aprendizado.

Agora, com o orgulho ferido, começava a ver as coisas por um outro ângulo. Ginevra Weasley não escondia a atração que sentia por ele. Toda vez que se encontravam, faíscas saltavam dos olhos de ambos. Ele, por sua vez, andava pensando nela mais do que deveria, levando em conta a agenda apertada e a corrida contra o tempo que havia encarado nas últimas semanas. Sempre que a via ficava embevecido com seu sorriso cativante, com os cabelos ruivos que caíam sensualmente pelos ombros, o corpo deslumbrante e a energia positiva que sentia quando ela estava perto.

Os últimos capítulos do livro tinham sido inspirados nela. Todas as posições que a imaginação fértil de Harry inventava eram visualizadas com Gina. As descrições de como um homem se sentia ao consumar o ato com uma mulher que estava toda entregue, quente e voraz haviam sido todas criadas tendo ela como musa. Harry sentia que era inevitável que um dia os dois fossem amantes.

A aparição dela em sua porta tinha sido uma miragem, um presente dos deuses. Só de lembrar o calor que os dois produziam apenas com o contato visual, ele sentiu que ia acabar sendo consumido pelo fogo que ardia dentro dele se chegasse a tocá-la. Aquele desejo mútuo era evidente demais e teria que se concretizar em breve.

_Hoje à noite! _Implorava seu corpo.

_É, hoje à noite, _ele respondeu com ansiedade.

O livro acabou caindo no chão.

Era isso. A reação de Gina criava algumas possibilidades interessantes. Será que aceitaria ajudá-lo a descobrir seu lado Casanova?

Ele adorava qualquer tipo de desafio, mas um desafio de saias — de saias curtas e provocantes que mal cobriam as torneadas pernas — esse, sim, era seu favorito.

Seria difícil convencê-la a testar o novo livro?

Levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. A vida afetiva havia ficado um tanto sem graça nos últimos tempos. Nenhum motivo especial, só que ultimamente preferia voltar para casa sozinho, no final da noite, do que com uma mulher. Sentia-se melhor assim.

Não significava que estivesse a ponto de começar a tomar estimulante sexual, mas seu amigo não andava muito a fim de ação como de costume. Algumas vezes, mesmo nas boates mais badaladas, com as mulheres mais incríveis, sentia-se entediado.

Harry estava começando a achar que o que faltava em sua vida amorosa era algo desafiador. Conseguir levar para a cama uma mulher que achasse que ele era um zero à esquerda, isso sim era um desafio. E não apenas qualquer mulher, mas Gina Weasley, com seus olhos marotos e brilhantes, lindo corpo e a certeza de que ele era um total inexperiente em matéria de sexo.

Se conseguisse convencê-la a seguir todos os passos do manual, capítulo por capítulo, descobriria em primeira mão se o livro funcionava de verdade.

Se ela aceitasse seguir com ele todos os itens do manual e, no final, ainda estivesse interessada nele, então, poderia tranquilamente considerar-se um gênio dos guias práticos sexuais.

Porém, havia uma forte possibilidade de Gina não concordar com aquela loucura. Ele olhou o parceiro que andava meio cabisbaixo.

— O que me diz? Aceita o desafio? — A pergunta era pura retórica. Todo o seu corpo conspirava a favor, reagindo com desejo só de pensar em seduzir Gina.

Agora, o que precisava era de um bom plano de ataque.

.

.

.

**N/A: Voltei com mais uma adaptação, e o que acharam ?**

**Sério que esse Harry me tira o fôlego. **

**Devo confessar que quero muitooooooo um vizinho desse e o carteiro para ter a mesma desculpa, será que darei a mesma sorte?**

**Aguardo comentários! =D**

**Obs: Próximo capítulo da Manual da Conquista no domingo, último capítulo da Unidos por Acaso no sábado, e capítulo da Será que é difícil entender que te amo no domingo também!**

**Obs.2: Acho que estou ficando boazinha demais. rsrsrs**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

**.**

— Nunca fiquei tão desapontada — disse Gina à amiga Luna Lovegood, enquanto comiam no restaurante chinês preferido. Luna ria tanto que quase engasgou com o chá de erva-doce.

Trabalhavam juntas na escola, mas deixavam os assuntos pessoais para quando saíam juntas à noite. A sala dos professores não tinha qualquer privacidade e era onde os rumores e fofocas se propagavam. Gina e Luna, que eram jovens e solteiras, evitavam o lugar tanto quanto possível.

Quando Luna conseguiu parar de rir, caçoou da amiga.

— _Sexo para idiotas completos. _Mas você escolhe suas paqueras a dedo!

— Eu sei. — Gina já não achava tanta graça assim. Se fosse outro homem também estaria morrendo de rir.

— Mas Harry parecia tão experiente, seguro. Além disso, ele é lindo demais. Não consigo entender até agora. Como um cara daqueles precisa de um guia para ensinar a fazer amor?

— Isso é fácil — arriscou Luna. — Quanto mais bonito, mais vaidoso e autocentrado o homem é. Só um manual para mostrar o que ele não consegue ver.

Gina não pôde deixar de visualizar o lindo rosto de Harry sorrindo para ela.

— Como assim?

— Ué, nunca aconteceu com você de sair com um cara e ele ficar a maior parte do tempo falando dele?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Aí, na hora da verdade, o cara só faz o que é interessante para ele. Teve uma vez que cheguei para um infeliz e disse "Sabia que eu tenho um ponto de grande sensibilidade?" Ele não tinha ideia de como descobri-lo.

Gina engasgou com a cerveja.

— Você inventou essa história.

Luna ergueu a sobrancelha ao estilo "acredite se puder".

— Estou te dizendo. Os bonitões são os piores. — Ela fez uma pausa e sorriu maliciosamente. — Agora saia com um cujos genes não tenham sido muito generosos, que talvez não seja alto o suficiente, magro demais ou com aquela pancinha descontraída. Ele tem que trabalhar muito mais para conquistar uma mulher. Afinal, nenhuma mulher vai querê-lo pela aparência, concorda?

— Odeio pensar que as mulheres sejam tão fúteis assim. Mas, na teoria, acho que você tem razão.

— O feio tem que mostrar que tem outras qualidades, tem que se esforçar muito mais. Vai querer saber mais sobre ela do que ficar falando de si. Evitar falar de futebol, do trabalho, do carro novo. E ao fazer amor, ele vai tentar levar a mulher a se sentir única e insubstituível.

Gina ficou olhando ao redor, procurando analisar os casais sentados por perto. Alguns conversavam animadamente, se tocavam, olhando-se nos olhos, provando a comida do outro. Outros casais pareciam fazer esforço para não dormir em cima da mesa. Porém, não eram necessariamente os homens feios que participavam das conversar animadas.

— Deixa de papo, Luna. Cansei de ver você com homens bonitos.

— Tenho que confessar que a carne é fraca. — Ela suspirou. — Acabo fazendo amor com ele e tenho que exercer a profissão de professora extraclasse.

Gina caiu na gargalhada.

— E aquele professor de esqui? Ele parecia ser bastante sensual.

— Todd era excepcional. Fisicamente. Me deixava completamente satisfeita.

— Nossa, não está exagerando?

Luna deu de ombros.

— Claro que devem existir homens que são sensacionais física e sexualmente. Apenas acho que há homens que têm grandes vantagens depois que as luzes se apagam. Pense nisso. O que você prefere? Um cara que faz você babar só de olhar para ele ou um que saiba o que fazer com seu corpo como se ele fosse o músico e você o instrumento?

Gina deu uma garfada da comida e analisou a pergunta.

— Seria bom poder ter os dois.

— É, eu sei. Esse é o que todas procuramos, querida. Pena que esse homem não exista. O seu idiota completo de carteirinha é o exemplo perfeito.

— Pelo menos o fato de ele ter encomendado o livro mostra que ele está se esforçando, não acha? Alguém deve ter dito para ele que as coisas não iam muito bem por debaixo dos lençóis e agora ele quer recuperar o tempo perdido.

— Com certeza, ele vai pular as partes que falam da mulher e ler só as coisas de homem.

— Nossa, qual o motivo de você estar tão amarga, hoje? — Estava falando só por falar, por isso, ficou surpresa quando a amiga respondeu.

— Um cara chamado Neville.

— Nunca me falou dele. — O que era algo raro. Elas não costumavam ter segredos uma para a outra.

— Conto tudo no caminho para o cinema. Já estou com o traseiro doendo de tanto ficar sentada. Vamos pedir a conta?

Do lado de fora, no ar fresco da primavera, Luna ficou curiosamente silenciosa. Gina esperou pacientemente, pois sabia que a amiga falaria quando estivesse pronta.

— Na última escola onde trabalhei, do outro lado da cidade, comecei a namorar um professor de física. Não era nem um pouco bonito e tinha a minha altura quando eu não estava de salto. Mas ele possuía algo de especial.

O sinal fechou e elas cruzaram a rua.

— Não sei explicar direito. Ele me escutava, como se o que eu tivesse para dizer fosse algo fascinante. Como se eu fosse uma mulher fascinante. Era atencioso, me respeitava e não ficava se exibindo como a maioria. Era muito divertido também, o que acho fundamental em um homem.

— Quer dizer que você se enfeitiçou por um baixinho, engraçado que te escutava?

— Já disse que ele tinha cabelos cumpridos em um corte estranho?

— Não.

— Pois era. Começamos como amigos e uma coisa foi levando à outra. Quando me dei conta, estava na cama dele. Juro que acendi a luz depois que a gente fez amor, só para ter certeza de que era o mesmo homem. Quer dizer, ele era... incrível.

— Entendi. O segredo é procurar um baixinho, estranho e divertido. Acho que não vai ser muito difícil.

— Estou falando sério, Gina. Ele sabia tocar em uma mulher como ninguém... — Ela fez uma pausa para respirar. — Uau! Estou te dizendo, o cara tinha que estar na olimpíada da arte de amar.

— E o que aconteceu com ele?

O sorriso esvaiu-se do rosto de Luna.

— Me largou por uma ex-miss Minnesota.

— Mas você é linda.

— Obrigada, mas ela era mais. O idiota me fez enxergá-lo por dentro, a beleza interior dele e o que faz em seguida é me trocar por uma patricinha melosa.

— Então, é roubada procurar um estranho, baixinho, engraçado com um poder incrível de fazer amor?

— Ah, pode sair com quem você quiser. Mas não esqueça: vai ter que se consolar sozinha depois.

Gina voltou para casa, cedo demais para o seu gosto. Ficou pensando na teoria maluca da amiga. Antes de subir para o apartamento, checou a caixa do correio. Mais duas cartas para o vizinho de baixo. Desta vez, o carteiro já não lhe parecia tão simpático como antes. Infelizmente, a caixa de correio do prédio tinha dispositivos de segurança e não dava para apenas enfiar as cartas dele na caixa correta. Bem, de qualquer forma, pensou, Harry não havia feito nada de mal. Apanhou as cartas e resolveu passá-las por debaixo da porta dele, mais tarde. Quando chegou ao seu andar, ofegante por ter subido dois andares de escada, viu uma figura familiar em frente a sua porta.

Ela começou a ficar vermelha e se odiou por isso. Ele, se virou quando a ouviu chegar. Gina não conseguia evitar. Suas pernas estavam bambas. Os olhos, o sorriso, a covinha... Seria mesmo possível que um campeão olímpico na arte de amar pudesse competir com aquela beldade a sua frente?

— Oi — disse Harry. Ele não parecia constrangido. Ela tentou fazer o mesmo.

— Oi. — Gina aproveitou o momento para entregar as duas cartas extraviadas.

— Obrigado. Essas são para você. — Ele tinha nas mãos alguns envelopes também. — Desculpa por hoje cedo.

Por que ele tinha que lembrá-la desse assunto? E agora, o que ela devia responder? Espero que você aprenda direitinho? Se precisar de ajuda nos deveres de casa, é só me chamar?

Olhou nos olhos dele e pôde jurar que aquele brilho parecia de alguém que estava se divertindo. Será que Harry achava a situação dele engraçada? Será que ele precisava de estimulantes sexuais? Gina não pôde evitar olhar de relance para o "equipamento" de Harry.

— Está tudo funcionando, se essa é sua preocupação. — Harry garantiu.

Dessa vez, quem estava ficando envergonhada era ela. Olhou para ele aturdida e depois para o corredor, a fim de certificar-se de que não havia mais ninguém por perto. — Seu funcionamento... não é problema meu.

— Eu sei — ele disse se aproximando dela. A voz agora saia mais baixa e mais rouca. — Estava pensando em mudar esse quadro.

— Como é? — perguntou em um tom de professora indignada com o aluno malcriado.

Ao contrário dos alunos insolentes que se assustavam com o tom e a cara que Gina fazia quando passavam dos limites, Harry parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquela situação.

— Tem uma coisa que queria te perguntar. Tem a ver com a noite passada.

Do outro lado do corredor, uma porta se abriu. Era o fofoqueiro do senhor Forrester. Se ele a visse ali com Harry, aquela história ia virar uma novela.

Gina pegou as chaves de casa e abriu a porta, praticamente puxando Harry para dentro.

— É melhor conversarmos sem público.

— Claro, obrigado. — Ele passou pelo o hall e parou ao chegar na sala. — Muito bonito. — Ele apontava para o sofá antigo que ela havia reformado, cheio de almofadas com cores vibrantes.

— Obrigada. Quer se sentar? — Ai, Senhor, por que não tinha ficado no corredor, apesar do cricri do senhor Forrester? Ter convidado Harry para entrar o estava encorajando. Aquilo não ia acabar bem.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e ela optou pela poltrona do lado oposto.

Harry a olhou de relance e em seguida para as cartas que tinha nas mãos. Deixou-as na mesa de centro e se recostou no sofá. Estava relaxado e confiante. E bonito demais para o azar dela.

Apesar de saber do segredo de Harry, o corpo de Gina não parecia se importar com o fato. Sentia a mesma forte atração de sempre, o mesmo desejo ardente. Não era justo. Provavelmente, aquele fogo sem sentido era um sintoma de que ela estava há muito tempo sem namorado.

Gina fez o mesmo que ele e deixou as cartas sobre a mesa. Entre as contas, havia um enorme convite de casamento. Mais parecia uma epidemia, pensou ela. Todas as amigas na faixa dos trinta anos estavam se casando.

Olhou rapidamente o endereço do remetente e empalideceu.

— Ah, não! — resmungou.

— Qual o problema?

Ela levou um susto, pois não tinha se dado conta que havia falado em voz alta.

— Cho Chang vai se casar.

— Ah. Meus pêsames. — Harry estava muito engraçadinho. Ela até achou graça mas estava sentindo-se abalada com o casamento de C.C.

— Ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas. Até roubar meu namorado, na faculdade. — O orgulho ferido que nunca havia sarado por completo veio à tona quando lembrou do flagrante dos dois aos beijos na biblioteca.

— Fizeram uma aula de poesia juntos e juram que se apaixonaram lendo "Folhas da relva", do Walt Whitman.

— E você, onde estava?

— Lendo Milton. _Paraíso perdido. _Não vejo Chang há... já deve ter uns três ou quatro anos. Agora vai se casar com ele e quer esfregar mais uma vez no meu nariz a humilhação que me fez passar.

— Que safada! -Ela riu.

— Tirou as palavras da minha boca. _—_ Abriu o envelope e começou a ler o convite. — Esperamos ter a honra da sua presença... blá, blá, blá. Ah, tem um recado escrito a mão. Por favor, traga seu acompanhante. Eu e Miguel vamos adorar conhecê-lo.

— Parece que ela está querendo medir forças.

— Parece que ela descobriu que estou solteira e quer fazer me sentir uma perdedora. — Talvez o bichinho do casamento também a tivesse mordido, pois a verdade era que gostava da ideia de sossegar e arranjar alguém para valer. Tinha um ótimo emprego, adorava morar em Seattle, seu corpo era jovem e fértil. Era uma mulher na idade ideal para casar e ter filhos. Só faltava o progenitor. Onde afinal estava ele?

Harry deu de ombros.

— Então não vá ao casamento.

Gina deixou o queixo cair, mas a atenção se voltou de imediato para o guarda-roupa.

— Não ir? Tenho que ir. Isso — Ela sacudiu o convite pomposo na frente dele. — É uma afronta, uma provocação. Vou nesse casamento nem que chova canivete.

Olhou a data. Seria em um mês.

— Tenho quatro semanas para me preparar — disse, sem plena consciência de que estava se abrindo para um estranho, o vizinho do andar de cima. — Vou precisar de um vestido impecável e uma companhia de parar o trânsito. — Passou a mão pela barriga e apertou-a buscando gordurinhas. — Também vou precisar de um regime radical. Vou cortar fritura. Quem sabe perco alguns quilinhos?

Olhou para o relógio. Ia tentar se livrar logo de Harry e fazer umas abdominais no tapete. Tinha apenas um mês e não podia perder um minuto sequer.

A verdade era que nunca tinha superado ter perdido Miguel para Cho. Também, nunca tentou esconder a dor de cotovelo de ninguém. Todas as colegas de classe deviam achar até hoje que ela era uma pobre coitada que não tinha conseguido segurar o namorado.

Cho estava querendo um segundo round? Gina estava mais do que pronta para a briga. Estava mais velha, mais madura e mais senhora de suas emoções. Tinha um emprego interessante e uma vida muito boa.

Aquela seria a chance de provar isso para a amiga traidora. Precisava de um vestido fabuloso e novos acessórios. Resmungou, mentalmente. O acessório mais importante que precisava não era uma bolsa nova ou um par de saltos altos. E sim um homem lindo e maravilhoso a tiracolo. Onde encontraria um desses?

Faltando apenas um mês para o casamento, não podia perder tempo. Voltou sua atenção para Harry. Quanto mais rápido se livrasse dele, mais tempo teria para bolar algum plano infalível.

— Você queria conversar alguma coisa comigo?

— Gina, preciso da sua ajuda.

Ela fez uma pausa e se esforçou para esquecer Cho, a ladra de namorados.

— Precisa da minha ajuda para quê?

— Sabe aquele livro que você viu cair no chão? _Sexo para idiotas completos!_

— Sei. — Dessa vez, não ia ficar ruborizada. Afinal, era ele quem deveria sentir vergonha e não ela.

— E que ele é para casais.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Quer dizer que é para um casal de idiotas completos? -Harry sorriu.

— Não exatamente. O livro é dividido em capítulos... com lições e, bem, alguns exercícios. Preciso de alguém com quem praticar. Como você é a única mulher que conheço que sabe da existência do livro, fiquei pensando se você não faria os exercícios comigo.

Ela se levantou bruscamente. Não acreditava no que ouvia.

— Está me pedindo para fazer amor com você? Acho que está precisando é de um guia prático sobre bons modos para idiotas completos. É óbvio que a resposta é não.

Gina foi até a porta. Que jogo ridículo esse lunático estava tentando fazer com ela? Não era de admirar que ele não tivesse conseguido sair com ninguém até hoje.

— Não, espera. — Ele se levantou e a seguiu. — Você me entendeu mal. Não quero que faça amor comigo. Por favor. Você parece uma pessoa com um bom coração.

— Também tenho o cérebro maior que uma laranja, sabia? — Nervosa, abriu a porta e o encarou, possessa de raiva.

— Tchau.

— Não tem nada além de beijos até o capítulo quatro.

— Arranja outra.

— Não me expressei bem. Desculpa. Escuta. — Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos já despenteados. Parecia um menino assustado e carente. — As mulheres que conheço já têm ideias preconcebidas sobre mim. Elas esperam certas coisas... mas você é diferente. Você não me vê assim. Achei que pudesse me ajudar. Só para começar. Os primeiros capítulos. Prometo que nunca faria nada que não quisesse.

Mais uma vez, ela se espantou com o fato de que um homem tão lindo pudesse ser um desastre com as mulheres. Um daqueles mistérios da vida.

— Quer que faça amor com você por pena?

— Mas quem está falando de sexo? Só quero descobrir se o livro funciona. Se você topasse praticar os primeiros capítulos comigo, tipo, toda sexta-feira, seria eternamente grato.

Ela estava com um veemente "Não!", na ponta da língua. Mas o convite continuava ali, preso entre o polegar e o dedo indicador. De repente, foi como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora. Ficou olhando para Harry, enquanto um turbilhão de ideias passava por sua cabeça. Apesar do pequeno problema do qual ninguém precisava saber, Harry era o cara mais bonito que encontraria no curto espaço de tempo que tinha. Era só fazer com que ele não falasse muito durante a recepção e poderia se passar por príncipe encantado de qualquer donzela.

— Você disse que até o capítulo quatro só tem beijos, certo?

Um sorriso cheio de esperança iluminou o rosto de Harry.

— Certo.

— Quero propor um trato. Vou até o capítulo quatro com você, se aceitar ir ao casamento de Cho e Miguel comigo.

O sorriso se desfez e ele fez cara de desgosto.

— Quer que vá a esse casamento cafona como seu namorado?

— Não. Quero que vá a esse casamento cafona como meu escravo do amor.

.

.

**.**

**N/A: HMMMM Escravo do amor!**

**Olá leitores, tudo bem com vocês?**

**Espero que estejam aproveitando esse lindo e maravilhoso feriado de carnaval (não, eu não gosto do carnaval mais o lindo feriado eu amoooo demais!).**

**O que estão achando dessa nova adaptação? Aguardo os comentários hein!**

**Próximo capítulo quarta-feira (13/02)**

**.**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

.

_**Gigi W B Potter:**_

_Aqui esta a continuação, já vi seu comentário também no último capítulo da Unidos por Acaso... Quem sabe eu não faço um bônus no futuro dizendo o que aconteceu, é apenas uma ideia que a Larissa Cardoso me deu... mas nada garantido._

_Espero que esse novo capítulo tenha agradado também, e aguardo sua opinião. _

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Analu Black:**_

_Fico contente que tenha gostado, espero que esse novo capítulo tenha lhe agradado também._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**YukiYuri:**_

_Sim, esse Harry compete muito com o da "Segundas Intenções" (também adaptação), ele é mega sensual e isso você vai descobrir capítulo a capítulo. rsrsrs_

_Terá muitas cenas interessantes, prometo!_

_Aguardo curiosa a sua opinião, principalmente sobre a proposta da Gina, que com certeza deve ter surpreendido. Ou estou enganada?_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Joana Patricia:**_

_Aqui esta o novo capítulo, acho que ainda assim lhe deixou curiosa, já que ela solta essa bomba no final. Mas fique tranquila pois terá um novo capítulo quarta-feira._

_Espero ansiosa sobre sua opinião e obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_Obs: Próximo capítulo da Será que é difícil entender te amo, postarei hoje a noite! (finalizando alguns detalhes)_


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

**.**

— Escravo do amor? — Harry não estava acreditando que ela havia acabado de usar esse termo. Será que, quando as luzes se apagavam, a vizinha do andar de cima se transformava em uma dominadora pervertida que usava roupa de couro e chicote?

Ai, ai. Ele não se importava com uma mulher dominando a situação de vez em quando. Na verdade, era bastante excitante quando uma mulher tomava a iniciativa e dava as cartas. Mas ele também gostava de ter o controle. Porém, o estilo sadomasoquista não era o seu.

Ela pareceu ter percebido os temores de Harry.

— Não quis dizer escravo do amor, no sentido pervertido. Quero que você finja que eu sou a mulher mais fascinante, linda e inteligente do mundo.

— E sexy, também — acrescentou ele, lembrando que essa era a característica que mais se destacava em Gina.

— Claro, sexy também. Enquanto estivermos no casamento, tem que prometer que não vai olhar para mulher nenhuma. Tem que fingir que está cegamente apaixonado por mim.

Ele via o entusiasmo dela crescendo enquanto imaginava o papel que ele teria que representar. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam de exaltação. Podia até se imaginar meio apaixonadinho por ela, sem grandes dificuldades.

— Não vai ser nenhum sacrifício, pode deixar. — Sorriu ao ver que as bochechas de Gina logo ficaram rosadas com o elogio.

Quando se conheceram, não imaginava que ela fosse do estilo que ruborizava com facilidade, mas agora notava que bastava uma pequena provocação para que as bochechas se transformassem em dois botões de rosas vermelhas. Imaginou se ela ficaria ruborizada assim também quando estava amando. Também imaginou se algum dia teria a chance de descobrir.

— Obrigada — disse ela.

— Então, temos quatro semanas para nos preparar para o grande dia.

— Exato. Quero o pacote completo. Smoking e cabelo cortado.

Smoking era uma palavra que causava arrepios em Harry. Lembrava-o de casamentos e ele odiava casamentos. Principalmente, por causa do pai, que não se cansava de ir para o altar. De qualquer forma, já tinha um terno, apenas para ocasiões como aquela, guardado no armário. Saía mais barato do que alugar, com tantos casamentos que o pai o fazia ir. No entanto, valia o sacrifício. Era o único jeito de fazer Gina cooperar.

— E já que teremos um mês, podemos fazer um capítulo por semana. Vai ser perfeito para nos conhecermos melhor. Em um mês vamos conseguir enganar todo mundo. Ninguém vai duvidar que sou seu escravo do amor.

— Um capítulo por semana... — Ela deu um passo atrás e cruzou os braços. — Não sei. Tenho que pensar melhor sobre essa história.

Olhou fixamente para os lábios dele, como se estivesse tentando adivinhar se iria gostar dos beijos. Se continuasse olhando um pouco mais, ia acabar descobrindo, concluiu Harry, pois aqueles olhos fixos em sua boca o estavam deixando louco.

— Bem, não estou nem um pouco animado com a ideia de me fantasiar de pinguim para ficar vendo um casal que te magoou na faculdade fazer votos de eterno amor. — Ele deu de ombros, sabendo que aquele seria um momento crucial. — A escolha é sua.

Ela o encarou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Está bem. Mas só até o capítulo quatro. Não passo dos beijos. — Abriu a porta e fez um gesto, mostrando a saída.

— Preciso começar minhas sessões de abdominal.

Ele saiu do apartamento e admirou os olhinhos cor de mel que brilhavam com a ideia de ir à fora.

— Não precisa de abdominais. Seu corpo está mais do que perfeito.

Os olhares se detiveram um no outro e os lábios dela se abriram em um convite inconsciente. Harry teve que se concentrar para não lhe roubar um beijo. Ela era deliciosa e sensual. Por que perdia tempo com uma desilusão amorosa do passado?

— Acho que teve muita sorte. Um cara estúpido a ponto de dispensar você merece mesmo terminar os dias com alguém chamada C.C.

Ela riu, meio desconcertada.

— Vou considerar isso como um elogio.

— Pode ter certeza que é. Boa noite.

Esperou que ela fechasse a porta e começou a pular e comemorar em voz baixa. Gina tinha aceitado! Gina, a vizinha maravilhosa do andar de cima, tinha concordado em participar dos quatro primeiros capítulos de _Sexo para idiotas completos. _E o melhor, não tinha precisado mentir para convencê-la. Apenas havia pedido que praticasse os exercícios do livro com ele. Em nenhum momento dissera que precisava aprender as lições. Caso ela tivesse tirado conclusões precipitadas era problema dela.

Obviamente, havia um preço a pagar. Não era fã de casamentos. E tinha sido obrigado a comparecer aos quatro do pai. Era bem verdade que, no primeiro, havia estado presente ainda no útero e não teria como se lembrar. Mas o fato era que tinha tomado aversão a casamentos.

Estava convicto que nenhuma mulher o arrastaria para o altar. Nada de chuvas de arroz para Harry. Liberdade e privacidade eram suas melhores companhias.

Se o pai tivesse usado a cabeça em vez de ter se deixado levar pelos hormônios, certamente, pensaria como ele. Alguns homens não haviam nascido para ser homem de uma mulher só, para ser pai de família.

O pai era um desses homens. Nunca devia ter se casado. Harry também, porém, ao contrário do pai, era esperto o suficiente para não se deixar enganar pela armadilha do "felizes para sempre" e depois ter que aguentar ex-mulheres e filhos carentes.

Harry gostava e respeitava demais as mulheres para que se comprometesse com uma. Por essa razão, sempre havia sido franco com suas parceiras e houve poucas lágrimas no percurso. Tampouco existiram relacionamentos muito profundos. Mas como Harry costumava dizer: não se podia ter tudo nesta vida.

Havia doze capítulos na obra de Lance. Gina tinha se comprometido a testar o livro por um mês. Claro que, se o livro valesse as folhas em que fora impresso, quatro semanas seriam suficientes para convencer uma mulher a querer experimentar o capítulo seguinte.

Ele já podia imaginar doze semanas passionais pela frente. Seria algo em torno de três meses. Um bom tempo, mais ou menos a quantidade necessária para ele começar a se entediar e querer cair fora, em busca de novidade.

Contanto que fosse sincero, não haveria mágoas ou ressentimentos. Ela teria a companhia que precisava para o casamento e ele iria descobrir se o livro era eficaz ou não. Os dois só tinham a ganhar.

Era uma ideia genial. O que poderia dar errado?

.

.

— Você está completamente louca? — Luna tinha os olhos arregalados e o queixo escancarado.

Estavam no banheiro reservado para professoras, durante um intervalo de aula. Gina estava tão ansiosa para contar a novidade que não conseguiu esperar o fim do expediente.

— Você parece surpresa. Achei que ia adorar a notícia.

— Adorar a notícia de que vai brincar de professora com um cara que mal conhece?

Luna se olhou no espelho e abriu a bolsinha de maquiagem. Apanhou um brilho rosa e retocou os lábios. Um cheirinho de morango invadiu o ambiente e Gina achou graça. Era o tipo de maquiagem que as adolescentes usavam. De alguma forma, caía bem em Luna, assim como as roupas joviais, o corte moderno e a maquiagem com cores vibrantes.

— Tem gosto de morango, também?

Luna passou a língua pelo lábio superior e fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Tem, quer provar?

— Não obrigada. Quero que você me diga por que não acha a ideia boa. Ele não é nem estranho, nem baixinho ou gordo. Ele é um deus grego. Se conseguir ajudá-lo a dar os primeiros passos para ser um amante incrível, estarei fazendo um bem para a humanidade.

Luna apenas revirou os olhos e foi em busca da escova, também cor-de-rosa. Enquanto escovava os longos cabelos loiros, fitou a amiga.

— Para começar, quantos anos ele tem?

Gina deu de ombros.

— Acho que uns trinta?

— Quando foi que ele começou a se relacionar com mulheres?

— Sei lá.

—Aposto que deve ter uns dez ou quinze anos de prática e ainda não consegue satisfazer uma mulher. Modéstia à parte, estou no palco há muitos anos. Já me ouviu tocar uma nota errada?

Luna não era apenas uma mulher experiente, como também havia tido uma carreira de êxito, como música, em Montreal e Paris, antes de se tornar professora.

— Não, não toca, mas para isso teve que aprender e errar bastante.

— Querida, algumas pessoas, simplesmente, não têm ouvido. Nunca vão conseguir cantar sem desafinar. Outras não têm ritmo. Há os que não levam jeito para o esporte... — Ela deu de ombros.

— E alguns nunca serão bons amantes. É essa a mensagem?

Luna guardou a escova e fechou a bolsa.

— Só estou dizendo que ele teve tempo suficiente para aprender a lição.

— Minha mãe voltou para a faculdade aos sessenta anos para terminar o curso de história que sempre quis concluir. — A campainha anunciando o fim do intervalo tocou. — Está tirando ótimas notas — disse Gina, abrindo a porta do banheiro e segurando-a para que a amiga passasse.

— Não estamos falando sobre história.

— Acho que qualquer um pode ser bom em alguma coisa se estiver disposto a se esforçar.

— Aposto cinquentinha que você não vai aguentar um mês.

Ao se juntarem à massa de estudantes que se encaminhava para as salas, no corredor, Gina sussurrou:

— Aposta aceita. - Claro que Luna não sabia da outra parte da história.

Gina já tinha um trato e tanto com Harry. Se não conseguisse um espécime único de masculinidade, pelo menos já havia garantido um "namorado" com quem desfilar no casamento de C.C.

Não podia negar que havia ficado lisonjeada por Harry a ter escolhido para ser sua professora. Além da forte atração que sentia por ela, devia achar que Gina fosse uma mulher cheia de experiência. Sorriu. Sabia que não era nenhuma _femme fatale, _mas tinha um ou dois talentos escondidos na manga. Harry, poderia ter escolhido muitas piores.

O barulho na sala de aula a recepcionou ao entrar. Guardou a bolsa, sentou-se na cadeira de madeira em frente à turma barulhenta e deu um longo suspiro antes de entoar em voz alta e clara:

— Que a morte não seja orgulhosa!

O silêncio ecoou pelo ambiente para a satisfação da professora. Os treze alunos se acomodaram em suas carteiras e olhavam Gina com diferentes níveis de entusiasmo. Ela olhou ao redor e procurou uma vítima.

— Que a morte não seja orgulhosa! — Apontou para um aluno no extremo da sala, que olhava para o teto. Alguém não havia feito o dever de casa. — Dylan, quero o resto da estrofe do poema de Donne, por favor.

John Donne não ficaria orgulhoso com a forma como sua poesia estava sendo tratada. No entanto, era importante introduzir aos mais jovens poemas tão divinos e atuais apesar de terem sido escritos séculos antes. Se um jovem se deixasse envolver pela magia de sua poesia, já seria uma grande vitória, pensava Gina.

Ela amava poesia, mas lhe incomodava a forma como os alunos recitavam os versos, cheios de pausas, erros de pronúncia e entonação. Bem, pelo menos, estavam tentando. A próxima unidade ia ser bem mais fácil para os adolescentes. O currículo pedia uma pequena introdução aos textos jornalísticos. Gina pensava em convidar algum jornalista para ir falar com a turma.

Ainda estava pensando nisso, quando chegou em casa. Levava uma sacola com verduras e iogurte natural. Do corredor, ouviu o telefone tocar. Abriu a porta rapidamente e correu para atender. Todos os músculos da perna doíam. Tinha exagerado nos exercícios físicos.

— Alô.

— Está ocupada? — A voz grossa e sensual tinha uma pitada de malícia. O coração de Gina disparou. Era familiar e provocadora, como um tempero exótico que não conseguia identificar.

— Não, acabei de chegar em casa. — Queria que ele falasse por mais alguns segundos para descobrir quem era. Não seria difícil, já que não conhecia muitos homens e muito menos com uma voz tão cativante e sexy.

— Estou ligando para marcar um encontro.

— Encontro?

— Para o capítulo um.

— Sei, capítulo um. — Era Harry. As batidas do coração continuaram aceleradas. — Não imaginei que fôssemos começar tão cedo.

— Estou ansioso para começar logo. Estava pensando nesta sexta-feira, se você já não tiver outro compromisso.

— Sexta... — sabia muito bem que não tinha nada para fazer na sexta. Costumava sair com Luna, mas a amiga ia viajar no fim de semana e Gina não tinha planos de sair à noite. Será que estava preparada para iniciar a maratona de _Sexo para idiotas completos? _Deu de ombros. Nunca estaria realmente preparada.

— Claro, sexta está bem para mim.

— Ótimo. Pode vir aqui em casa por volta das sete? —Ah, vai ser na sua casa? — De repente, ela já não tinha tanta certeza. — Pensei que podia ser aqui em casa.

— Podemos revezar. Que tal nesta semana no meu apartamento e na semana que vem, no seu?

— Parece justo. — Não podia deixar de pensar que aquela história era surreal é a culpa era toda de Cho Chang. Por que aquela mulher reapareceu das trevas para atormentá-la novamente?

— Ótimo, nos vemos na sexta.

— Harry?

— Sim?

— O que tem no capítulo um?

Ele deu uma risada gostosa. Era contagiante. Gina adorava ouvi-lo rindo:

— Você vai descobrir na sexta.

Ela estreitou os olhos. O que esse menino travesso estava aprontando?

— Não vai passar do beijo, não é?

— Não se preocupe, pois não há nada além de beijos até o capítulo cinco.

— Está bem. Até sexta.

Harry ficou observando as velas que havia acabado de comprar. Sabia, por experiência, que as mulheres adoravam velas. Será que havia mencionado velas e vinho no primeiro capítulo? Que diabos tinha escrito, afinal?

Um pouco impaciente e nervoso com a primeira lição, achou melhor pegar o livro e revisar o primeiro capítulo.

_A sedução começa, não com o corpo, mas com a mente._

Ele concordou, orgulhoso de seu _alto ego._

— Esperto esse Lance.

_Uma boa conversa é a preliminar ideal. Se conseguir fazer com que o parceiro se sinta desejado, ele ou ela irá retribuir o desejo e aumentar o interesse por você. E aí que você, caro principiante, deixa de ser visto dessa forma e passa a ser encarado como um possível amante. Esse livro é sobre como deixar de ser um bobo para se tornar um amante inigualável._

Achou melhor pular a introdução e ir direto para os exercícios, específicos para mulheres.

_Exercício um: Vá para um bar lotado. Se estiver sozinho, escolha uma mulher que pareça ser simpática. Se já tiver uma parceira e se ambos acharem que precisam de ajuda, sugiro que volte para o início, como se tivessem se conhecido hoje. Não importa seja têm três filhos. Usem a criatividade. Olhe para sua mulher bem nos olhos. Concentre-se nessa pessoa que você acaba de conhecer. Pergunte a ela o que fez hoje, sobre o trabalho dela, o que gosta de fazer. Observe a linguagem corporal dela. Ela o convida a se aproximar? Manda mensagens pelo olhar?_

_Tente um movimento sutil, um toque de leve no braço, na mão, como se tivesse esbarrado, sem querer. Um toque acidental é sempre muito excitante. Mas não exagere. E não esqueça que deve ser um toque de leve. Na hora de ir embora, leve-a até o carro, o táxi, o ônibus, o que seja. Está louco para beijar, não é? Não vê a hora de entrar em ação? Pois, não faça nada! Pegue na mão dela, diga que a companhia foi ótima, tente conseguir o telefone dela ou dê o seu. Esse é o segredo: deixá-la querendo mais, à espera, ansiosa. E se houver clima, dê-lhe um beijo suave na face, olhe profundamente dentro de seus olhos e diga que vai ligar._

Harry largou o livro.

Droga, tinha esquecido. O primeiro exercício era fora de casa. Tinha comprado velas à toa. Olhou o relógio e ligou para Gina.

— Alô? — A voz dela era suave e melosa ao telefone.

— Oi. Acabei de ler o capítulo um. Temos que nos encontrar pela primeira vez em um bar.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

— Que tipo de bar?

— O livro não diz.

— Você tem que ir para um bar, seduzir uma mulher, esse é o primeiro exercício?

— Acho que sim. Ela suspirou.

— Esse livro está me saindo pior do que a encomenda. Só podia ter sido escrito por um homem.

Não havia o que comentar a respeito.

— Não custa tentar, não é?

— Não gosto muito de bares. Onde marcar esse encontro?

Ele pensou um pouco. Nenhum lugar onde costumasse ir. Haveria muita gente conhecida, seria arriscado. Lembrou-se de um bistrô que ficava em um hotel próximo. Tinha música ao vivo, às sextas. Era tranquilo, ideal para conversar. Pessoas solteiras costumavam ir lá. Com certeza, ela iria gostar.

— O Rainbow Room. Conhece?

— Conheço.

— Pode chegar lá, por volta das sete? Vou chegar um pouco mais tarde. Você tem que fingir que não me conhece.

— Isso é ridículo.

Harry mordeu os lábios. O pior era que concordava com ela. Ao escrever o primeiro exercício, nunca tinha imaginado que teria que praticar com a vizinha que morava no andar de cima. Teve medo que ela hesitasse e a tocou no calcanhar de Aquiles de Gina.

— Ah, hoje passei na lavanderia e deixei o terno para lavar. Para garantir que vai estar impecável no dia do casamento.

— Vê se não demora muito a chegar, certo, porque do contrário corre o risco de outra pessoa chegar primeiro e acabar testando a lição do capítulo um.

Ele quase deixou escapar uma risada por causa do tom desafiador de Gina. Algo lhe dizia que aquela noite seria muito divertida. Apenas não podia esquecer de seguir as instruções que ele mesmo havia criado. Nada de improvisar.

Se não estivesse tão compenetrado e determinado a fazer tudo como mandava o manual, teria caído na tentação de provocá-la pelo telefone. Gina era segura de si e não tinha nenhum problema para colocá-lo em seu devido lugar. Mas não podia pular etapas.

— E, Harry — disse ela em um tom professoral que o deixou excitado. — Da próxima vez, faça seu dever de casa com antecedência.

.

.

.

**N/A: Olá, como vão? Eu sei que disse que só iria postar amanhã, mas decidi adiantar o capítulo para hoje pq o restante da semana será bem corrido.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**.**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**.**

**_Mylle W. Potter:_**

_Início de aulas é uma loucura, então entendo totalmente o seu sumiço e fico feliz que tenha arrumado tempo para passar aqui._

_Que bom que gostou da escolha da nova adaptação, espero que aproveite bastante os capítulos que estão por vir, eu confesso que me divirto horrores com eles._

_Acho que não demorei a postar. Obrigado pelo comentário!_

_._

**_Joana Patricia:_**

_Gina é realmente surpreendente nessa fic, e vocês ainda irão se surpreender muitooooo, em especial no capítulo 7... mas isso eu deixarei vocês verem quando chegarmos nesse capítulo._

_Espero que esteja gostando e aguardo ansiosa sua opinião sobre esse novo capítulo._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_YukiYuri:_**

_Como disse no comentário acima, Gina é realmente surpreendente nessa fic, virão muitas cenas engraçadas e hot. Aguardem!_

_Essa adaptação se não me engano tem mais de 12 capítulos, então fique tranquila, terá muito o que aproveitar!_

_Eu também não gosto de carnaval, até tenho uma opinião bem contra sobre todo esse dinheiro basto em um evento que trás mais coisas negativas do que positiva, mas se fosse falar seria taxada no mínimo de chata. Então vamos aproveitar a única coisa boa, a minha folga da faculdade e serviço! rsrsrs_

_Olha, com um gato lindo desses te oferecendo um mês de puro prazer, sinceramente você recusaria? Eu não, e creio que Gina também! kkkkkkkkkk_

_Aguardo ansiosa sobre sua opinião e obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Obs: Próximo capítulo na sexta-feira!_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

.

Gina não tirava o olho do convite todo chamativo. Aquela noite sem sentido, em que seria azarada por um homem que já conhecia e com quem nem tinha certeza se queria estar, era tudo culpa de C.C. Como se a mulher já não a tivesse torturado o suficiente na faculdade, continuava perseguindo-a como se o objetivo de sua vida fosse atormentá-la.

Resmungando, enfiou, sem ânimo, uma saia e um top vermelho. Com alguma sorte, ele iria se esforçar bastante no papel de paquerador de mesa de bar.

Com isso em mente, passou um batom provocante e uma maquiagem um pouco mais carregada do que o normal.

Ao chegar no hotel, sentiu-se um pouco incomodada. Quem era ela, afinal? Uma profissional, usada por um homem meio bobo para que ele bancasse o Don Juan em sua farsa?

Gina nunca havia feito o estilo passivo. Ergueu o queixo. Harry podia acabar descobrindo que não bastava ler um capítulo de livro para se dar bem com uma garota.

Entrou no ambiente pouco iluminado do bistrô e olhou ao redor. O lugar estava bem cheio. Quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas e no bar havia alguns bancos livres. Gina preferiu o bar. O garçom a viu e sorriu.

— Já vou atendê-la.

— Obrigada. — Ela devolveu o sorriso.

Não conseguia decidir o que beber. Quando o garçom voltou, ainda não havia escolhido.

— Será que tomo um vinho branco?

O garçom balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para mais perto dela.

— Não para uma dama de vermelho.

Caramba, ele a estava paquerando. O plano já estava funcionando. Modéstia à parte... Gina piscou para ele.

— O que você sugere?

Ele apoiou os cotovelos na bancada do bar, um centímetro mais próximo do que o necessário e a estudou.

— Estou pensando em algo exótico, mas ao mesmo tempo refrescante. Talvez algo picante, com um toque de sal. E para sua sorte sou o melhor especialista em Margarita deste lado da Cidade do México.

Ela deu uma risadinha sensual. Ele era fofo. Parecia ser alguns anos mais jovem que ela, mas certamente tinha atitude e não perdia tempo em flertar com a única mulher sozinha por perto.

— Uma Margarita parece uma ótima ideia. Obrigada.

A preparação do drinque era uma verdadeira performance circense, com garrafas girando e malabarismos. Gina estava adorando o show. O drinque era realmente perfeito.

— Qual o seu nome? — ele perguntou, enquanto limpava a bancada com um pano.

— Gina. E o seu?

— Les. Não me lembro de ter visto você antes por aqui.

— Não costumo vir aqui. — Tinha namorado um engenheiro e uma vez estiveram no lugar depois de uma peça de teatro. Mas já fazia mais de um ano. Na verdade, desde que havia terminado com o lindo, mas insosso, Peter, havia uns seis meses, Gina já não saía muito à noite.

— O que te traz aqui, hoje? Está esperando alguém? — Ele não escondia o olhar e o jeito safado.

— Está, sim — respondeu uma voz grossa e meio irritada por detrás de Gina.

Ela se virou e viu Harry com uma cara de homem traído.

— E quem é essa pessoa? — Ela perguntou. De acordo com o capítulo um, eles tinham que fingir que não se conheciam.

— Eu.

— Você conhece esse cara? — perguntou o novo amigo, Les, pronto para colocar Harry em seu devido lugar.

No entanto, ela precisava do rapaz para o casamento de C.C. e sabia que a última coisa que queria era ver aquele rosto machucado ou ele impossibilitado de acompanhá-la à cerimônia.

— Sim. — ela respondeu. — A gente se conhece. Harry olhou para os dois bancos ao lado de Gina, mas estavam ocupados.

— Será que a gente podia ir para uma mesa?

— Claro. — a moça apanhou o drinque, mas Les a segurou pela mão.

— Deixa que eu levo seu drinque, Gina. — Ela quase riu do jeito íntimo com que ele falou o nome dela. Bem feito para Harry. Dois a zero para ela. O garçom, então, olhou para seu acompanhante.

— O que vai querer?

— Um chope.

— Já levo na mesa.

Sentaram na primeira mesa vazia que encontraram. Apesar de haver garçons nas mesas, Les, que ficava no bar, fez questão de levar pessoalmente as bebidas. Deixou o drinque de Gina em frente a ela e o chope do lado de Harry. Depois, colocou uma tigela com amendoins no centro.

— Prontinho, Gina. — disse ele, lançando um olhar provocante.

— Obrigada, Les — agradeceu, adorando o capítulo um, mais do que esperava.

— Obrigado, Les — respondeu Harry sem entusiasmo.

— Sem problema, companheiro.

Harry fez um brinde com o copo e depois deu um gole longo. Gina apanhou seu drinque e deu um pequeno gole pelo canudinho.

— Espero não ter atrapalhado nada — comentou Harry, assim que pôs o copo de volta à mesa.

— Como? Ah, o garçom. De maneira alguma. Ele só estava sendo gentil com uma mulher sozinha em um bar.

Ele a encarou, os olhos verdes brilhavam maliciosamente.

— Tenho que pedir desculpas, agora?

— Não. — Gina deu um sorriso maroto. — Acho que já dei meu recado. E agora o que fazemos?

— Não faço a menor ideia — disse ele, apoiando-se nos braços da cadeira. — Você me obrigou a fugir do plano original.

Gina concordou com satisfação.

— Acho ótimo. É mais divertido assim, mais espontâneo.

Harry se inclinou sem tirar os olhos dela.

— Então, posso ser espontâneo o bastante para dizer que você está tão deliciosa que eu dispensaria o jantar e a sobremesa? — Ele a tocou apenas com o dedo indicador no braço de Gina e foi subindo até o ombro.

Ela estremeceu, com aquele toque frio devido à tulipa de chope gelado.

— Isso está no capítulo um? — Ele voltou a mão para a mesa, causando um certo desapontamento em Gina.

— Está.

— O que mais está no capítulo um?

Ele vestia uma camisa pólo escura. A manga era curta e dava para ver os músculos do braço mexendo sempre que gesticulava. Um trio de piano, baixo e bateria tocava suavemente ao fundo.

Aproximou-se ainda mais e parecia devorá-la com os olhos.

— A gente vai falar só de você a noite toda — disse ele.

Oh, oh, o jeito como ele falou aquelas palavras a fez se sentir como se estivesse sendo acariciada. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e não fugiu do olhar penetrante de Harry. Ele tinha os lábios bem gostosos, pensou. Firmes e canudos.

— A gente fala de mim. Tudo bem. E depois?

— Depois, a gente vai para casa.

Claro. Só podia ser. Se o beijo só acontecia no capítulo quatro, que diabos iriam fazer pelas próximas três semanas? Pelo ritmo do livro, os pobres coitados iam chegar no sexo na terceira idade.

— Então — continuou ele meio zombeteiro. — Me fala de você.

— Sou do signo de capricórnio — Gina respondeu fingindo entusiasmo. — Gosto de pessoas atenciosas e detesto caras que fumam.

— Vamos lá, me dá uma força.

— Desculpa, não pude evitar. Tudo bem, me pergunta algo específico.

— O que você mais gosta na sua profissão?

— Manter a poesia viva. — Ela mesma se surpreendeu com a resposta. Mas a maior surpresa foi ver que ele se lembrava da profissão dela, pois havia comentado uma única vez, por acaso, em uma das conversas rápidas, durante a troca de correspondências. Que estranho confessar sua maior paixão para um estranho. No entanto, ele a olhava como se estivesse extremamente interessado e ela continuou.

— As crianças, hoje em dia, têm pouco contato com a poesia. Não há nada mais gratificante do que ver um aluno se envolvendo com o poema e aprendendo a gostar de um determinado autor ou obra. Alguns começam gaguejando e, de repente, pegam o ritmo, deixam a beleza da língua contagiá-los. São momentos raros, mas insubstituíveis. Agora, nenhum aluno meu sai do curso sem ter uma noção de Shakespeare, Wordsworth... — Ela deu um sorriso matreiro. — Mesmo Whitman. Agora estamos estudando John Donne.

— "Um homem não é uma ilha", ótima escolha para adolescentes. — Harry comentou.

— Esse é, exatamente, o poema que estudamos hoje, em sala de aula. — Ela deu uma risada divertida e contou a Harry que, quando o sinal do fim da aula tocou naquela tarde, Terry, um aluno muito inteligente, mas um pouco preguiçoso, recitou em voz alta: — Não é preciso perguntar por quem os sinos tocam. Eles tocam por você, minha senhora.

Histórias de sala de aula eram inofensivas e davam a impressão de que ela estava mesmo falando de si, quando, na verdade, estava apenas revelando amenidades. Gina não podia se arriscar e se abrir para um estranho.

Já estavam no segundo drinque, quando ele perguntou:

— Você é solteira? — Não foi bem uma pergunta, pareceu mais uma constatação, porém no momento em que falou sentiu como se fosse algo que ele precisasse saber.

— Sou, sim.

Harry alcançou a mão esquerda de Gina e brincou delicadamente com seus dedos.

— Ainda está derramando lágrimas pelo Miguel? Ela ficou impressionada por ele se lembrar do nome de seu ex.

— Claro que não. Estou apenas na época da entressafra, só isso.

— Há quanto tempo?

— Seis meses. — Não sabia porque se sentia na defensiva. Não havia encontrado ninguém de quem gostasse o suficiente para namorar. Qual era o problema?

— E você?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Hoje, nós só falaremos de você.

— Estive com um cara por um ano, mais ou menos, mas não estava dando certo. Cheguei a uma fase da vida em que prefiro ficar que com alguém que me entedie.

— Vou fazer de tudo para não entediar você nas próximas três semanas — garantiu Harry.

— Agradeço muito. — Como certeza não havia nada de entediante na forma como ele acariciava seus dedos, naquele momento. O homem devia ter memorizado um diagrama do capítulo um.

E a expressão sedutora naqueles olhos estava avançada demais, tinha passado do capítulo quatro havia muito tempo. O olhar comunicava que ele a queria, prometia toques íntimos. Todos os átomos femininos no corpo de Gina respondiam silenciosamente ao apelo mudo de Harry. _Sim, sim, sim! _Engoliu com dificuldade. _Controle-se, mulher._

Voltou a olhar para os lábios dele, molhou os seus com a língua e, em seguida, disse algo realmente idiota, de que se arrependeu depois:

— E quando a gente beija?

Ele deu um sorriso travesso. Os dentes brancos brilhavam na penumbra do lugar.

— Vamos ter que esperar o fator surpresa.

Seu beijo, naquele momento certamente teria gosto cerveja e tentação. Será que ele sabia usar aqueles lábios de perdição? Tomara que ele pelo menos saiba beijar.

— Sabe — começou Gina, em um tom professora, que ela desejou que fosse convincente. — Acho que a parte do beijo devia entrar no exercício logo, só para garantir.

— Garantir o quê? Ela deu de ombros.

— Talvez a gente tenha que perder algum tempo praticando. Não se esqueça de que só temos um mês. Estou achando melhor fazer uma cópia desse livro.

Ele se afastou.

— Não, não faça isso.

— Por que não?

— Porque se não você vai saber... Gina achou engraçada a observação.

— Vou descobrir seus segredos?

— É. Vai saber de todos os meus movimentos antes hora. Não é justo.

— Achei que tinha dito que o livro é para casais. Não tem uma sessão para mulheres?

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior como uma criança em apuros. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sem jeito.

— Tem uma parte para mulheres. Mas, por enquanto; será que dava para a gente fazer do meu jeito?

Mexeu-se na cadeira, um pouco inconformada. Desejava que não estivesse tão fortemente atraída por aquele cara sentado ao lado. Porque, afinal de contas, se o estava ensinando a seduzir uma mulher, o lógico seria que fosse do jeito dela e não baseado em um livro de um suposto especialista em sexo.

— Esse tal de Lance é mesmo um convencido.

— Por que diz isso?

— Imagina um cara que escreve um livro para casais. Como pode saber o que as mulheres pensam? O que querem? O que...

— As excita? — A voz de Harry aguçou os sentidos de Gina.

— Isso!

Harry deu de ombros.

— Ele deve ter perguntado para elas. Lembrando-se da conversa que teve com Luna, ela deu uma risada debochada.

— Não se for um homem de carne e osso. — Olhou ao redor e avistou um casal dançando música lenta na pista.

— Esse lugar está ficando cheio demais.

— O que você quis dizer?

Ela o olhou confusa.

— Quero dizer que está chegando mais gente do que saindo. Nada incomum para uma sexta-feira à noite.

— Não, me refiro ao que disse antes. Sobre homens não perguntarem às mulheres do que elas gostam.

— Estou dizendo que homens fazem suposições. Um cara que se autodenomina Lance Flagstaff é um ótimo exemplo.

— Um homem não escolhe o próprio nome. — Ele estava ficando vermelho, ela pôde ver, apesar da escuridão do lugar.

— Lance Flagstaff com certeza é um pseudônimo, Qualquer autor que tenha criado um nome como esse deve estar apaixonado pelo próprio "lance".

— E se for uma mulher?

— Como? — perguntou incrédula.

— Se o nome é fictício, pode ter sido muito bem inventado por uma mulher ou por um casal.

Ela fez uma pausa para pensar.

— Como uma espécie de brincadeira, você quer dizei-?

— Por que não?

Ela se lembrava de ter visto a coluna de um tal de Flagstaff, em uma revista que comprava, de vez em quando. Os artigos sempre davam o ponto de vista masculino sobre namoro e sexo. Ele também respondia perguntas dos leitores.

— Tenho quase certeza de que é um homem. Não é um nome que um casal ou uma mulher escolheria.

— Quer outro drinque? — perguntou Harry ao ver que o copo dela estava quase vazio.

Será? Não tinha certeza. A verdade era que não sabia como se sentia a respeito daquela história toda. Sabia que ele estava seguindo um livro, de cujo conteúdo ela não sabia nada, fazia-a se sentir incomodada.

— O que mais tem para hoje?

— Como assim? — Ele estava com os olhos focados no lábio inferior dela.

— Vamos ficar aqui? Vamos para outro lugar? Vamos para casa? O que diz no capítulo um?

O olhar mantinha-se no lábio de Gina.

— Beijar é opcional.

— Perdão?

— É o que diz no capítulo um. O beijo é opcional.

— Ah. — Não sabia o que pensar das opções e daquela situação tão bizarra.

Mas não podia esquecer do verdadeiro motivo por que estava ali: garantir sua companhia para o casamento de C.C.

— Quer outro? — Ela perguntou, tentando ganhar tempo, tentando decidir o que realmente queria.

— Outro o quê?

Nunca havia visto um cara tão compenetrado em admirá-la, apesar do barulho e da multidão do local. E das mulheres que iam e vinham a todo o tempo. Ele quase não olhava ao redor para ver se tinha algum conhecido ou alguém que gostaria de conhecer. Isso a fazia se sentir a mulher mais interessante do mundo. E mesmo que tivesse aprendido aquela tática em um livro ridículo, ainda assim ela achava aquilo lisonjeiro. E incomum.

— Drinque?

— Não. Vamos embora.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

— Acho que exagerei nos exercícios, hoje. Preciso ir para cama mais cedo, descansar. Estou exausta.

Ao chegarem no estacionamento, o silêncio a assustou. Os ouvidos ainda pulsavam devido ao barulho do interior do bar.

— Cuidado para não se machucar com essa obsessão de pegar pesado na ginástica.

— Não estou fora de forma. Estou só caprichando em alguns exercícios para o casamento. — De repente, Gina se sentiu encabulada ao fitá-lo. Estavam a sós ali no meio do estacionamento. Poderia haver algo mais romântico?

Uma brisa passou pelos cabelos de Gina, cobrindo-lhe o rosto. Ele retirou os fios e os ajeitou atrás da orelha, num gesto delicado e sedutor.

— Gostaria de ver você outra vez. — Harry se aproximou.

— Gostaria? — Ela perdeu o fôlego. Já estava prevendo o que estava por vir. E o pior é que esperava com ansiedade.

— Você quer? — Talvez ele precisasse de um livro para os passos mais ousados e laboriosos, mas para um flerte comum e conversar, Harry era incrível. Ela queria, sim, passar mais tempo com ele. Desejava descobrir como eram os beijos dele. Estava até disposta a ser generosa ao dar uma nota.

— Quero — respondeu Gina, entreabrindo os lábios e semifechando os olhos.

— Que bom! — exclamou ele. — Eu te ligo.

— ...Me liga— Ela escutou a si mesma com uma voz melosa e débil, como se viesse de longe. E o beijo? Harry devia estar fazendo exatamente o que mandava o livro, palavra por palavra. Afinal, já tinham combinado que os encontros seriam todas as sextas-feiras. Droga, e agora ela ia ficar na vontade. O livro devia ser bom mesmo.

— Onde está seu carro?

Recusando-se a atuar como uma boba que foi pega de surpresa, Gina se recompôs.

— Está ali.

Ele esperou que ela destrancasse o carro e a surpreendeu abrindo a porta.

— Eu te ligo. — repetiu, dando um beijo de leve na face de Gina.

O gesto não combinava com ele, não sabia bem por quê e parecia meio forçado.

— Isso estava no livro? — perguntou curiosa.

— Estava. — Ele, então, se despediu com um movimento de cabeça.

É, pelo visto, a aguardavam três longas e entediantes semanas. Estava entrando no carro, pensando em passar na locadora, pegar um filme, quando ele a pegou pela cintura, girando-a e a apertando contra ele, de um jeito decidido e dominador. O coração de Gina disparou. A boca era suave e exigente, indo com voracidade em busca dos lábios dela. Ela estava tonta, as emoções eram bastante conflitantes. Como havia suspeitado, o gosto dele era de cerveja, mas com um tempero picante e viril. Ela retribuiu instintivamente. De repente, ele se afastou, deixando-a excitada e frustrada.

— Nossa, o que foi isso? — ela perguntou atônita e sem ar.

- Essa foi minha interpretação pessoal.

Ela sorriu. O rapaz aprendia rápido, pensou. Melhor que a encomenda.

.

.

.

**N/A: Ola gente, não me canso de achar "meus leitores" incriveis.**  
**Como vcs foram uns amores e teve 9 comentários o capítulo anterior, estou postando um novo.**  
**Próximo capítulo no mais tardar domingo. Todavia, se houver tanto comentário como dessa última vez não vejo pq não postar antes. =D**  
**.**  
**Resposta aos Comentários:**  
**.**  
_**Mylle W. Potter: **_  
_Que bom que se diverte, e acredite no capítulo 7 tem uma das cenas que mais gosto. Mega cômico!_  
_Espero contar ainda muito com a sua presença nos comentários. Obrigado pelo comentário._  
_._  
_**luanlmf:**_  
_Fico contente que esteja gostando da adaptação até aqui._  
_Acho que estou até que postando com uma grande frequência, fique tranquilo que o prazo máximo de postagem é uma semana, mas geralmente não passo de 3 dias sem postar algo._  
_Obrigado pelo comentário._  
_._  
_**Ana Carolina Potter:**_  
_Com esse Harry é o calor na Terra!_  
_Vc esta louca para ler os próximos capítulos? Okay, como sou boazinha já estou postando um novo._  
_Não deixe de me dizer o que esta achando, amo esse mini debate (respeitando spoiler, já que não posso falar nada dos p´roximos capítulo) entre vcs._  
_Obrigado pelo carinho e comentário._  
_._  
_**Guest:**_  
_Luna realmente é muito engraçada, e como acho que deu para perceber vem muito por aí._  
_Gina nasceu para ser professora e adora dar umas lições de casa para seu querido aluno dedicado. E Harry como um bom aluno adora tirar a paciência de uma certa professorinha. _  
_Então terá muitas cenas desse gênero, espero que aproveite e goste!_  
_Obrigado pelo comentário._  
_._  
_**Be Radcliffe:**_  
_Eu me divirto bastante com seus comentários. _  
_Fico feliz que goste das adaptações, confesso que as vezes quando esta tudo tranquilo aqui no orgão que trabalho tb paro e fico relendo escondida as adaptações._  
_Fique tranquila sobre as postagens, geralmente demoro em torno de 3 dias para postar os capítulos. Acho que é bem melhor do que toda sexta-feira néh?_  
_Obrigado pelos comentários._  
_._  
_**Gigi W B Potter:**_  
_Harry é um menino até que comportado para um primeiro encontr, ao menos ele se forçou a ser._  
_Confesso que meu inglês ainda não me encontrou, então cada mudança que fazem no me deixa com o coração na mão. E me mato para tentar aprender, se precisar de alguma ajuda me mande um PM ou um e-mail no alinefalcone(arroba) ou no twitter (arroba)lilyfalcone, como verifico ambos o dia todo consigo responder rapidamente._  
_Obrigado pelo comentário e até mais._  
.


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**.**

— Você é igual ao seu pai.

A mistura de emoções já conhecidas bateu na boca do estômago de Harry, ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Primeiro, orgulho, depois culpa. Porque quando a mãe repetia aquele discurso, que ela jogava na cara de Harry desde que ele era pequeno, ela não o estava elogiando.

E todas às vezes em que ela o comparava com o pai, Harry nunca havia conseguido usar um argumento que a satisfizesse para que deixasse de repetir aquela frase.

— Me passa a geleia? — Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer naquela manhã de sábado, durante um _brunch_ na casa da mãe. A família tentava se reunir todo fim de semana ou de quinze em quinze dias. Desde que Stacy a segunda mais nova, tinha começado a trabalhar nos domingos à noite, haviam mudado o habitual jantar aos domingos para um café-da-manhã em algum outro dia da semana. Geralmente, era aos sábados.

Lilian Evans ainda era uma mulher muito bonita, apesar de não se importar mais com sua aparência.

— Para quê? — perguntava ela, quando algum dos filhos a presenteava um estojo de maquiagem no Natal ou uma filha sugeria que passassem um dia no shopping, tomando um banho de loja. — Ninguém mais se interessa por mim. E se for esperta, também não vai querer ninguém te olhando. Homem só traz problema.

Hermione, a mais velha das três irmãs, era a mais próxima a Harry e também a que o defendia quando a mãe resolvia descontar toda a raiva do sexo masculino, ou melhor, do pai em cima do único filho homem.

— Ai, mãe, deixa de ser amarga.

Todas as irmãs eram muito bonitas, porém Hermione era a mais bela de todas. Os cabelos bem castanhos volumosos e ondulados contrastavam com a pele alva como leite. Os olhos eram castanhos e a boca vermelha como cereja. Além disso, era uma cientista brilhante. Harry morria de ciúme da mana preferida e morria de raiva quando via um marmanjo salivando ao vê-la passar.

— Amarga? Quantas mulheres têm um ex-marido que vai se casar pela quinta vez?

Harry olhou para Hermione e ela deu uma risada marota. Todos tentavam esconder da mãe os seguidos casamentos do pai.

— Como descobriu? — perguntou Harry, surpreso.

— Por vocês é que não foi. — A mãe fitou a todos com um olhar de repreensão.

— Mãe, não queríamos que você ficasse chateada — murmurou Stacy, uma versão mais jovem e menos fascinante de Hermione. Stacy era a única dos filhos que ainda morava com a mãe e era a mais apegada a Roberta.

— Já não me chateio. Eu sinto é pena dele. De verdade. Aposto que a próxima vítima é mais nova que você, Hermione. Vai querer filhos. Escrevam o que estou dizendo. E um homem de cinquenta anos vai querer bebês, a essa altura do campeonato? Ele devia era aproveitar o tempo para passar com os filhos que já arrumou.

Três das ex-esposas de James Potter tinham tido filhos com ele. Por isso, havia meio-irmãos espalhados por toda a parte. Eles se reuniam uma vez por ano, durante o verão na chácara do pai. Por mais que tentasse, Harry não conseguia entender como um homem bom e centrado como o pai continuava cometendo uma sandice atrás da outra, gerando e deixando crianças confusas e carentes.

A mãe balançou a cabeça com pesar.

— Esperem até vocês casarem. — Até agora, nenhum deles estava cogitando a hipótese. Harry tinha a sensação que nenhum dos quatro filhos de James queria repetir a mesma história que eles haviam vivenciado na infância. Não que só guardassem más lembranças — a mãe fez de tudo para que não ficassem traumatizados —, mas tampouco tinham a imagem cor-de-rosa da família feliz.

Hermione se levantou e começou a limpar a mesa. Harry não via a hora de ir embora. Quanto mais rápido arrumassem tudo, mais rápido poderia se despedir. Amava a mãe e já havia consertado a tubulação da pia e trocado o óleo do carro para ela, antes de se sentar para o café. Mas ficar ouvindo-a resmungar sobre o mesmo assunto lhe fazia mal. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para ajudá-la e quando ela o comparava com o pai, Harry ficava indefeso, pois a verdade é que sabia que ela estava certa.

Ele era igual ao velho pai. Amava as mulheres. E quando se cansava da parceira com quem estava, sabia que haveria outra logo ali na esquina.

Harry e Hermione conseguiram escapar juntos, alguns minutos depois. Antes que cada um entrasse em seu carro, ela olhou bem para o irmão.

— Mamãe não acha realmente isso, você sabe, não é? — disse ela, tocando o irmão no ombro.

— Claro que acha. — Ele pegou na mão da irmã. — E ela está certa. Mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar o que o papai fez para ela — para todos nós — do mesmo jeito que não posso mudar meus genes.

— E você vai ao quinto casamento dele?

— Ainda não perdi nenhum. Ele me convidou para ser o padrinho.

Ela sorriu, divertindo-se com a notícia.

— Vocês homens são muito caras-de-pau.

— E você, vai?

— Sempre me prometo que não vou ao próximo, mas acabo indo. Sei que ele não toma jeito e que magoou a mamãe, mas... — Hermione deu um suspiro e se virou para entrar no carro. — Ele é o nosso pai e não acho que queira magoar ninguém. É como se fosse algo mais forte que ele.

Harry concordou.

— Vai com alguém?

— Acho que vou levar o Rony. — Rony era um cientista que trabalhava com ela. Um cara brilhante, mas nada festeiro.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Sempre que vejo o Rony, fico com a impressão que ele está planejando me clonar ou algo do gênero.

Hermione riu.

— Para variar, está falando como um genuíno narcisista. E você? Vai levar a sua "atual-temporária"?

— Como sabe que tenho uma "atual-temporária"?

— Sempre tem uma de reserva.

— Estou meio que saindo com alguém. Vou ver se ela quer ir. — A verdade é que nem tinha pensado nisso até então. Mas gostou da ideia de convidar Gina. Ela era divertida e simpática e, além disso, seria ótimo chegar com uma mulher bonita do lado. Andava pensando nela mais do que gostaria desde que tinham se despedido no estacionamento, na noite anterior.

Aquele beijo havia sido tão espontâneo quanto breve. Ele tinha sido fiel ao capítulo um, com muito sacrifício. Se tivesse prolongado um pouco mais o beijo, dado a Gina uma prova do que ele gostaria de fazer com ela... bem, aí teria trapaceado. Por isso, o contato com os lábios dela foi o mais breve possível. Mas, como teria gostado de explorar, provocar, excitá-la mais!

Já em casa, teve uma decepção ao ler o segundo capítulo. Se seguisse o livro passo a passo, acabaria louco. Sabia de uma coisa: não aguentaria esperar um mês até fazer amor com Gina.

— Oi? — A irmã o chamava para a realidade. — Onde você estava com a cabeça?

Ele chegou a piscar algumas vezes.

— Acho que fiz algo muito idiota.

— Desembucha.

Foi o que Harry fez. Hermione não era apenas irmã, mas uma de suas melhores amigas. E apesar de ter fobia a relacionamentos sérios como o resto dos irmãos, era muito sensível e afetuosa. Entendia o ser humano. Harry tinha a impressão de que mesmo a irmã sendo muito inteligente, teria que gastar todos os neurônios para que conseguisse ajudá-lo a sair daquela enrascada.

Ela caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir a parte em que o livro caiu no chão, na frente de Gina. No entanto, ao narrar a parte do beijo, no estacionamento, em que disse que ligaria para Gina, Hermione parecia ter pego uma gripe repentina, fungando e fazendo sons com a garganta.

— E, então, o que acha? — quis saber ele.

— Acho que você é um bobo. É isso o que acho.

— Você é cientista, devia entender a minha necessidade de verificar minha hipótese.

Hermione deu um tapinha no rosto do irmão. — É mesmo muito científico você querer fazer amor com o seu objeto de estudo.

Ele resmungou.

— E não quero ter que esperar quatro semanas para fazer isso.

— Liga para ela.

— Hein?

— Não disse que ia ligar para ela, ontem, depois do beijo? Então, liga. Faz dois capítulos por semana já que está tão ansioso para ficar debaixo dos lençóis com a garota.

— Hermione, alguém já te disse que você é maravilhosa?

Os olhos verdes dela brilharam como os de um gato, quando ela sorriu.

— Algumas pessoas...

Harry assobiava enquanto folheava seu manual. Estava no início do capítulo dois. O início falava da importância das flores no ato de conquistar uma mulher. Ele havia sido bem perspicaz ao incluir uma lista mostrando a mensagem implícita em cada flor. Deu uma olhada na lista e viu que, às vezes, o óbvio era a melhor estratégia. Rosas vermelhas era o que compraria para Gina. Vermelho para paixão.

Era isso mesmo.

Ligou para a floricultura preferida e tentou calcular o número mais apropriado de botões. Era sempre uma decisão difícil. Uma dúzia seria um exagero para a ocasião. Uma apenas parecia mesquinharia. Acabou optando por meia dúzia.

A mensagem no cartão foi fácil de criar: "Só penso em você." E o pior era que ele falava a verdade.

Ligou a cafeteira e foi se sentar ao computador para escrever o artigo mensal da revista feminina _Hey, Girl. _Lá, ele dava uma perspectiva masculina sobre namoro e sexo. Andava com dificuldades para encontrar um tema e, de repente, ele apareceu: O que um homem está tentando dizer quando manda flores?

Estava quase terminando o texto, quando o telefone tocou. Viu o identificador de chamadas e sorriu. Era Gina.

— Obrigada pelas rosas. São lindas. Não precisava. — Soava meio frustrada. Constrangida, até.

— Queria agradecer pela ajuda. — E quem sabe, assim, acelerar para o capítulo cinco. Mas ela não precisava saber desse detalhe.

— Não há de quê — respondeu ela, educadamente.

— Como está indo a maratona de exercícios? Ela resmungou.

— Estou um caco. Os pesos, a esteira estão me matando. Sem falar nos abdominais.

Harry riu.

— Ficar enfurnada em uma academia é pouco estimulante. Por que não vai andar de bicicleta ou dar uma corrida?

— Talvez tenha razão. Mas tem uma academia dentro da escola. E outra no nosso prédio. É bem conveniente.

Por impulso, ele conferiu a previsão do tempo na internet, para o dia seguinte. A previsão era de sol.

— Que tal se te levasse para minha caminhada preferida, amanhã? Parece que vai fazer tempo bom.

— Ah, não sei... é que... achei que a gente só fosse se encontrar na sexta.

Ele revirou os olhos. Gina bem que poderia cooperar.

— Não estou te convidando como aluno do manual do sexo, mas como _personal trainer._

Ela riu.

— Desde quando você é _personal trainer?_

Desde agora.

— Você devia me dar um crédito. Um teste, sem compromisso. Não vou cobrar nada. Se quiser, você leva algo para comer e eu para beber.

Houve uma pausa. Ele podia imaginá-la pesando os prós e os contras.

— Está bem, mas é bom que na volta desse passeio eu tenha perdido pelo menos um quilo.

Menos um quilo daquele corpo de sereia era um crime na opinião de Harry Mas havia sido criado só com irmãs e sabia quando manter a boca calada.

— Vou estar na sua porta, amanhã, às oito da manhã.

— Tudo bem.

— E, Gina, faça muitos sanduíches. Tenho bastante apetite.

Mal desligaram o telefone, Harry foi verificar novamente as coordenadas do capítulo dois. Pensou em como havia sido burro ao propor um mês para os quatro capítulos. Mas, também, não tinha como prever que a desejaria tanto. Sentia como se tivesse descoberto o fruto proibido.

Se não conseguisse acelerar o processo, acabaria jogando o livro pela janela e desistindo da experiência científica. Ao mesmo tempo, um dos principais motivos por que a queria com tanta intensidade era por saber que não podia tê-la. Talvez a força de vontade e disciplina acabassem e ele se rendesse rendendo-se ao desejo, seduzindo Gina do seu jeito e no seu ritmo. Mas não agora, pensou, mais instigante daquela aventura era o fato de que não era Harry Potter quem iria conquistá-la, mas sim Lance Flagstaff.

E, pelo menos, até ali, não estava fazendo um mau trabalho. No dia seguinte, depois que tivessem terminado o capítulo dois sem ela perceber, seria uma jogada de mestre.

E devia isso à irmã. Na verdade, estava tão grato a Hermione que ligou para a mesma floricultura que havia entregue as flores de Gina e encomendou para ela também meia dúzia de rosas.

A satisfação lhe abriu o apetite. Fez um enorme sanduíche e o devorou em poucos minutos. Comeu uma maçã e decidiu sair para pegar um ar fresco e ir ao mercado comprar alguma coisa que faltava em casa.

Pelo menos, esse apetite ele podia saciar. O outro, mais poderoso, teria que esperar. Restava saber até quando Harry resistiria à tentação de estar tão intimamente próximo de Gina sem poder ao menos tirar uma casquinha do banquete.

.

.

.

**N/A: Uau, recebi muitoooos comentários no capítulo anterior e amei cada um deles!**

**É muito bom saber que a adaptação esteja agradando a todos!**

**Espero contar muito com a presença de todos vcs.**

**Obs.1: Minhas aulas iniciaram na quinta-feira, porém decidi começar apenas na segunda-feira. Dessa forma, as postagens continuam ainda mais rápidas do que os prazos que determino no final dos capítulos. Todavia, pode ser que eu comece a postar apenas nos dias que informo, ou seja, continuarei postando só que não tão rápido quanto fiz nas férias!**

**Obs.2: Próximo capítulo Terça-feira!**

**Obs.3: No próximo capítulo temos umas leves explosões nessa tensão sexual... Dei pistas demais?**

**.**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

**.**

**_Larissa Cardoso:_**_ Ola, comigo esta tudo ótimo e com vc? Confesso que senti sua falta nos comentários do capítulo anterior, mas tudo culpa do que as vezes gosta de curtir com nossa cara. Os livros que adapto são aqueles pequenos de romance que encontramos em banca de jornal (pasmem, eles são bons!). Na maior parte das vezes o final é realmente muito rápido e ficamos com aquele gostinho de quero mais. Por isso que confessei a pouco tempo que pensava em fazer um capítulo bônus das adaptações. Pensei em ir escrevendo em meio as atualizações das minhas fics originais e soltar tudo na semana do dia dos namorados (um leve presente). O que acha? Quando faço a adaptação, geralmente eu só modifico os personagens e às vezes o local, o restante, procuro deixar exatamente como é, afinal a obra não é minha e não me sinto no direito de fazer maiores modificações. Obrigado pelo comentário e vou lhe contar um segredo, o próximo capítulo promete! =D_

_._

**_Luanlmf: _**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação. O primeiro encontro deles foi morno pq o Harry ainda esta com essa idéia –meio idiota- de testar o seu livro. Mas como vc viu no final do capítulo, ele dará um jeito de fazer ao seu modo.** C**om um beijo como aquele alguém poderia culpá-la por fazer o livro todo? Eu mesmo, arrumaria até outro livro para testar! xD_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Gemeas Potter:_**_ Eí, você por aqui! Aguardo sua opinião depois sobre esta adaptação. Obrigado pelo carinho tanto vindo aqui quanto lendo a Será (aliás, em breve novo capítulo)._

_._

**_YukiYuri: _**_Sem dúvida que Harry não é nenhum pouco bobo, e como vocês puderam perceber nesse capítulo, ninguém da família dele é. Alguém mais adorou essa Hermione espertinha?Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Gigi W B Potter: _**_Sobre escolher as melhores, confesso que gasto horas abrindo e fechando livro, tentando lembrar dos detalhes do livro e pensando se seria legal ou não adaptar determinado livro. Quando vejo que vcs gostaram é realmente maravilhoso, afinal livros foram feitos para serem compartilhados, seja da forma que for! Acredite, um inglês parado é melhor do que um que não existe. Se EU consigo postar não sabendo absolutamente nada, vc vai aprender rapidinho! =D Qualquer coisa terei prazer em lhe ajudar respondendo seu pelo comentário._

_._

**_Mylle W. Potter: _**_Eu que não acredito nos leitores que tenho, vocês são tão fofos nos comentários que não consigo me segurar e postar na data combinada, tenho que postar antes! A fics tem pouco mais de 1 semana e já tem 5 capítulos... Desse jeito logo chegará ao fim! Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Ana Evans:_**_ Que bom que começou a ler a adaptação e esta gostando. O Harry até tenta ser o mesmo profissional que o livro, mas ele tem atitude demais para se comportar como um idiota do sexo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Joana Patrcia:_**_ Como disse no comentário acima, o Harry até tenta fingir-se de idiota, mas vamos combinar que deve ser muito difícil. Além do mais, posso prometer que ele saberá muito bem fazer sua própria interpretação do texto. Obrigado pelos comentários._

_._

**_Caah R. Silva:_**_ Ola, que bom que gostou dessa fic/adaptação. Sendo sincera, encontrará mais adaptações do que fic de minha autoria, as minhas são: Será que é difícil entender que te amo?!, Apenas uma Segunda Chance, e St. Mungus muito além que um hospital. O restante são adaptações que faço por prazer, mas na sinopse ou no fim consta no nome da autora verdadeira. _

_Sobre o casamento da Cho, sim, ele vai demorar. Na verdade não terá grande destaque mas quando chegarmos lá vcs saberam o pq._

_._

**_Ana Carolina Potter:_**_ Essa adaptação tem um dos Harry's mais sexual, e acredite, vem muito mais por aí! Os créditos pela escrita são todos de Nancy Warren, sério procurem livros dela, são todos maravilhosos e possuem uma escrita contagiante, esse mesmo acho que li em 4 horas. (sim, eu devorei o livro!). Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Thai:_**_ Ola menina, como esta? É sempre bom revê-la por aqui! Entendo perfeitamente o seu problema em questão das aulas terem iniciado, eu ainda estou com tempo flexível pq minha aulas começaram quinta e resolvi só ir na segunda. Mas acho que não conseguirei ser tão rápida nas postagens a partir de segunda-feira. Fico realmente feliz que esteja acompanhando e gostando dessa nova adaptação, afinal leitoras fieis não encontramos em qualquer lugar. Rsrsrs Olha, na maior parte das vezes meu pensamento é: Cadê o MEU Harry! ¬¬' Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Guest:_**_ Que bom que gostou, e espero ansiosa sobre sua opinião nos próximos capítulos!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário!_


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

.

A primeira coisa que veio à cabeça de Gina quando acordou foi que não poderia quebrar nem uma unha durante a caminhada. Elas deviam estar grandes e bonitas para o casamento.

— Parece até que é o seu casamento — provocou Luna, um dia antes.

Porém, Gina estava alheia a provocações, pois estava determinada a mostrar a Cho e Miguel, bem como aos amigos em comum, que ela estava ótima, que nunca estivera melhor.

Acordava cedo naturalmente e antes das sete já tinha todos os sanduíches prontos e a cama arrumada. Havia tempo de sobra para alguns abdominais.

Trocou a água das rosas, colocou-as de volta na mesa de centro e ficou admirando-as. Havia sido um gesto muito gentil da parte de Harry, pensou. Na mesma hora, porém, pensou que, com certeza, a ideia tinha vindo do livro. Balançou a cabeça, contrariada, e se concentrou nos abdominais.

Quando ele tocou a campainha, Gina já estava prontinha. Ao vê-lo, a pressão caiu um pouco. Não tinham se encontrado desde o beijo. Passou a língua pelos lábios instintivamente e os olhos de Harry escureceram enquanto observava a cena. Ao dar-se conta do que fazia, procurou se recompor.

— Vamos?

Foram no carro de Harry. A bela caminhonete estava suja e arranhada, indicando que o rapaz gostava de aventuras.

— Vão ser mais ou menos cinco horas de caminhada. Tudo bem para você?

Se soubesse que seriam tantas horas de exercício, nem teria feito os abdominais, pensou Gina. As pernas também estavam um pouco doloridas dos exercícios da noite anterior. No entanto, faltavam apenas três semanas para o casamento.

— Por mim está ótimo.

— Gosto muito desse percurso que vamos fazer. Segue por um rio e tem algumas subidas com vistas incríveis.

Conversaram durante a viagem como se fossem apenas bons amigos. No entanto, o clima no carro carregava uma tensão que contradizia as aparências. Gina começou a suspeitar se não havia sido uma má ideia ter aceitado aquele convite.

Porém, ao chegarem no lugar, ficou feliz por estar lá. O ar era puro e fresco. Sentia o perfume dos pinheiros e das flores campestres que enfeitavam a paisagem. O céu estava azul com pequenas nuvens esparsas. Os músculos foram aquecendo e relaxando enquanto caminhavam. Tinha que admitir que aquelas cinco horas eram a receita perfeita Para tonificar o corpo e queimar as calorias desejadas.

Pássaros, flores, o verde e a paisagem...

Bem, a paisagem mais chamativa era a de Harry caminhando na frente de shortinho, que até que combinava com o resto da vista. As pernas musculosas avançando pela mata em perfeito movimento a fizeram se lembrar de que sentia sede.

— Oi! — gritou ela.

Harry se virou, em resposta. Ao contrário de Gina, ele não transpirava nem um pouco.

— Preciso de água.

Ele tirou uma garrafa da mochila e entregou a ela.

— Vou mais devagar. Desculpa.

Gina deu vários goles e só então respondeu.

— Não precisa. Estou bem. — Não, não estava. Mas precisava estar magra e elegante para o casamento de C.C. Valia o sacrifício.

— Tenho mais na mochila. Pode beber o quanto quiser.

Depois de uma pausa para ganhar fôlego, voltou a andar, empurrando Harry. Continuou com a garrafa de água na mão, pois estava certa de que precisaria dela em breve.

Depois de um tempo, notou que o caminho havia se tomado mais íngreme. Surpreendentemente, o corpo ganhou nova carga de energia.

— Como está se sentindo? — perguntou Harry, virando-se para ela.

— Ótima — Gina respondeu, sem conseguir deixar de reparar na camisa que marcava o abdome definido dele. Tinha, enfim, transpirado e a blusa estava úmida o suficiente para deixar à mostra os músculos que eram mesmo uma delícia. Não pôde evitar imaginar como seria sentir aquele tórax e abdome nus. Sentir seus seios roçando naquele peito forte. Tinha o pressentimento que deveria ser uma experiência fantástica. Para ele, principalmente, pensou. Será que seria tão generosa e benevolente a ponto de arriscar ir para uma outra etapa com o "idiota completo". Havia aceitado dar uns beijinhos, nada além. Toques de peles nuas, certamente, seria um extra, um ato de extrema magnanimidade da parte dela.

No entanto, ele estava sendo muito gentil em se oferecer como _personal, _levá-la àquele lugar tão bonito. Talvez ele merecesse um gesto caridoso.

Ela fitou novamente o tórax sob a blusa úmida e se perguntou se ele seria peludo. Adorava peitos peludos. É, o coração lhe confirmava: esse era um daqueles dias para se fazer uma boa ação.

Com sua experiência e autoconfiança, devia tomar o controle da situação. Afinal, quem era a professora ali? Era hora de começar a fazer o que sabia de melhor: ensinar.

— Quanto você acha que já caminhamos? — perguntou a ele. Ele fez uma pausa e se virou para ela. Aproveitou para beber um pouco de água.

— Acho que uns seis ou sete quilômetros. Por quê?

— Quero ter certeza de que já gastei as calorias que vou ganhar com esses confetes de chocolate.—Ela olhou para a mochila cheia de guloseimas que carregava.

Harry riu.

— Por que não espera mais um pouco? Daqui a dois quilômetros, tem um lugar ótimo para um piquenique.

É, poderia esperar mais uns dois quilômetros, para entrar em ação. Harry a guiou para fora da trilha principal e seguiram por um caminho estreito até chegarem na margem do rio, onde havia um lindo campo coberto de grama verde e flores do campo. De onde estavam, podiam ver um banco de areia, mais abaixo, onde um casal se preparava para arrumar a toalha do piquenique.

— Lá, termina a trilha principal, mas prefiro esse lugar. É mais sossegado. Podemos ter mais privacidade — disse Harry, enquanto observava a vista.

Ela o olhou, desconfiada, tentando decifrar o significado daquelas palavras. Esqueceu-se que, fazia pouco, tinha tido pensamentos impróprios com o peito musculoso, entre outras características de Harry, e estreitou os olhos. Será que ele tinha planejado alguma coisa? Pois ela mostraria prontamente que o dia de seguir o manual era sexta-feira. Durante o resto da semana, ele devia se comportar como uma pessoa normal.

No entanto, enquanto arrumavam a toalha para o lanche, ele não mostrou qualquer intenção de se aproximar. Pelo contrário, estava tão bem comportado que ela relaxou. Bocejou e se espreguiçou na grama que estava morna pelo calor do sol.

— Cansada? — quis saber ele, também se espreguiçando.

—Fazia um tempinho que não caminhava tanto assim. — Os pés estavam quentes e incômodos dentro das botas pesadas. Não pensou duas vezes, desamarrou o cadarço, tirou as botas, as meias e ficou descalça.

Uma delícia. A brisa refrescou de imediato os dedos dos pés de Gina. Fitou Harry de relance e viu que ele olhava fixamente para os seus pés. Algo na expressão do rosto dele fez com que a temperatura do corpo de Gina aumentasse. Ele desviou o olhar para o rosto dela e por um breve instante, porém inquietante, os dois se observaram de modo intenso.

Ela engoliu em seco e tentou quebrar o feitiço, abrindo a mochila e pegando os sanduíches.

— Espero que goste de queijo e presunto.

— Adoro. — ele respondeu com tranquilidade.

Tomando cuidado para que as peles não se tocassem, ela entregou um sanduíche a Harry. Ele abriu a embalagem e deu uma mordida.

— Está muito bom. Obrigado.

Ela provou o que tinha à mão, enquanto abria um saco de batatas fritas. Quando se sentiu satisfeita, relaxou completamente sobre a grama. Harry agia como se fosse um simples colega de caminhada. E para surpresa de Gina, aquilo a incomodava. Perguntou-se por que ele não estava tentando avançar nas lições, aproveitando o clima e a paisagem, e acima de tudo, a privacidade. O lugar era o ambiente perfeito para um encontro romântico.

Talvez fosse muito tímido, pensou. Quem sabe não queria ser inconveniente e respeitar o que haviam combinado?

Respeitava e admirava o comportamento dele, mas não entendia o porquê de se desperdiçar um momento tão oportuno para se ensinar e aprender. Além disso, não conseguia parar de pensar no peito másculo de Harry.

Ele estava catando os restos da ameixa e colocando em um saquinho. Parecia que estava se aprontando para caminhar mais. E ela não tinha nenhuma intenção de continuar caminhando tão cedo.

Aproximou-se de Harry, até que ele deixasse o que estava fazendo e a encarasse. Ele a olhou com as sobrancelhas sutilmente erguidas.

— Você esqueceu algumas ameixas — disse Gina, sensual. Enquanto olhava para ele, apanhou uma das ameixas e levou, sedutoramente, à boca.

— Adoro ameixas. — Mal pronunciou as palavras, aproximou aos poucos seus lábios dos dele, roçando-os levemente. Em seguida, passou a língua pelo lábio inferior do moreno, de ponta a ponta.

Saboreou cada milímetro daquele lábio antes de encaixar sua boca na dele. Ai, ele era quente e tinha um sabor maravilhoso! Parecia contido. Qualquer outro cara já teria se deitado com ela e estaria fora de si. Talvez por timidez ou precaução, ele deixava que ela tomasse o controle da situação.

Gina estava adorando a oportunidade de assumir a liderança, sentia um gostinho bom de poder. Olhou-o bem nos olhos e lá dentro viu paixão e excitação. Não podia resistir e aumentou a intensidade do beijo que parecia tão perfeito. Quando retirava a língua, ele a provocava, com a sua. Quando ela o atiçava, ele a acompanhava no mesmo compasso. Era, sem dúvida, um aluno aplicado e inteligente.

A temperatura ia aumentando por todas as partes do corpo de Gina e ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem do peito nu e musculoso de Harry. Precisava ver aquele torso.

Olhou rapidamente ao redor para se certificar de que continuavam a sós e passou as mãos por debaixo da camisa de Harry, erguendo-a. Ele a ajudou, erguendo a coluna e os braços. O abdome e o tórax eram muito mais incríveis do que havia imaginado. A quantidade de pêlos estava na medida certa. O fôlego lhe faltou e as pernas ficaram bambas, quando chegou a tocá-los.

— Uau! — ela deixou escapar entre suspiros. — Você tem a quantidade perfeita de pêlo no peito.

— Qual a medida considerada perfeita? — O tom era de ironia, mas ele parecia um pouco constrangido com o comentário. Pobrezinho, devia ser mesmo muito tímido. Talvez essa fosse a origem de todo o problema, porque, aparentemente, ele não tinha nada de idiota completo no assunto. Muito pelo contrário. Era lindo, perfumado, gostoso e o desejo era evidente, como ela pôde se certificar, ao subir em seu colo.

— Difícil explicar. É algo muito pessoal. Odeio peito muito liso. Parece bumbum de bebê. Mas também não dá para gostar de peito tipo carpete, não é?

Gina já não estava se satisfazendo apenas em acariciar o peito. Agora queria que o seu também fosse tocado. Era hora para mais uma lição.

— Estou muito excitada. — ela murmurou, tendo o prazer de ver os olhos de Harry escurecendo de desejo.

Ele desviou o olhar para os seios dela, que estavam rijos e excitados como se gritassem por atenção. Gina arqueou as costas, como um gato se espreguiçando.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Como você sabe?

Harry ergueu as mãos. Porém, em vez de ir na direção desejada por ela, foram para o rosto de Gina.

— Você está bastante corada. Estava?

Ele passou o dedo pelos lábios dela de uma forma inesperada e ela estremeceu.

— Seus lábios estão inchados.

Ela lambeu os próprios lábios e concordou.

— O coração está acelerado — continuou. —A respiração está ofegante.

O homem estava fazendo um verdadeiro check-up.

— Parabéns, bastante observador, você — comentou ela. — Ficou faltando apenas um sintoma. Bem, na verdade, dois. — Cansada de esperar que ele finalmente tocasse nas partes de seu corpo mais necessitadas, ela pegou as mãos dele, ajeitando-as com as palmas em seus seios, os bicos marcavam a camisa devido à forte excitação.

As mãos se encaixaram delicadamente em cada seio e ela deixou escapar um gemido. Não se lembrava da última vez que havia se sentido tão... tão sexy.

— Quero que tire minha blusa. — ela sugeriu em voz baixa, contente porque estava vestindo uma camiseta fácil de sair.

Harry a encarou e as íris dos seus olhos pareciam estar em chamas. Ele fez o que ela pediu, bem devagar, como se tivesse toda a eternidade para despi-la. Gina desejava que ele arrancasse a blusa como se não houvesse amanhã. Decidiu que era hora de bancar a professora outra vez, ajudando-o na tarefa e, em seguida, retirando o sutiã.

Harry observava os seios de Gina como se nunca tivesse visto algo parecido antes. Depois de um longo silêncio, depois de notar que ele estava embevecido, ela disse:

— Obrigada. Quer tocar?

— Não imagina o quanto. — A voz dele era suave como a brisa que passava. As mãos quentes e macias não tardaram em cobrir os seios desnudos e ardentes de Gina. Ainda de joelhos, sobre Harry, ela cobriu as mãos dele com as suas, para, assim, mostrar a ele exatamente como gostava de ser tocada.

Sentia os dedos dele sob os seus, enquanto juntos apertavam, acariciavam e provocavam os mamilos do jeito que a excitava. Depois, inclinou-se deixando que os seios tocassem o peito de Harry. Gina estava totalmente entregue ao desejo. Beijou-o com voracidade, sendo generosa com a língua. Ele era tão másculo e quente, que ela sentia vontade de devorá-lo. Abraçou-o, buscando deixar a maior parte de seu corpo colado ao dele.

De repente, ouviu um cachorro latindo ao longe. Porém, Harry havia dito que aquele era um local sossegado. Não devia se preocupar, pensou. Enroscou as pernas nas dele e começou a roçar o bico dos seios sobre a pele de Harry, maravilhando-se com a sensação do friccionar de pele com pele.

Aquilo era demais para ela. Precisava consumar aquele momento de volúpia, precisava senti-lo dentro dela. Estava dormente e embriagada de prazer. Os dois estavam excitados o suficiente, o lugar era tranquilo o suficiente, a temperatura ideal. O que estava esperando? Não via a hora de dar a lição mais importante da vida de Harry. De repente, lembrou de um detalhe importante. Aliás, fundamental. Não havia levado camisinha para o passeio.

Parou o que estava fazendo na mesma hora. Harry sorriu, como se houvesse entendido o recado. Tocou alguns fios de cabelo que caíam no rosto de Gina e os ajeitou atrás da orelha.

— Acho que devíamos continuar nosso passeio. Que tipo de_ personal trainer _deixa a aluna tirar duas horas de intervalo para lanchar?

Surpresa com a atitude madura e inesperada de Harry, ela forçou um sorriso.

— Tem razão.

Vestiu a blusa e as botas. Ele colocou a camisa e os dois arrumaram as mochilas para partirem. Gina ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele havia tomado a dianteira e encerrado o interlúdio. Afinal, era ela quem tinha planejado aquilo. Que outro homem faria isso, com uma mulher seminua e totalmente entregue, sobre ele?

Harry se sentia um perfeito imbecil. Do jeito que estava se comportando, Gina ia acabar achando que ele era gay. Um homem de verdade teria ficado de joelhos e implorado a Ginevra Weasley por tudo que ela estava disposta a dar. Bastava provar apenas uma única vez daqueles seios do outro mundo e ele podia morrer feliz.

No entanto, se provasse um único seio de Gina, se chegasse a encostar em um daqueles seios fartos e deliciosos, não tinha dúvidas de que acabaria de joelhos, implorando por mais. E perderia a chance de saber se seu livro funcionava.

E, até agora, apesar de que estava sofrendo física e psicologicamente, como um adolescente, tinha que admitir que o livro, pelos menos até o capítulo dois, era um sucesso. Gina havia cuidado pessoalmente da segunda parte e tomado a iniciativa. Fora tão generosa, sexy e... doce.

Tinha feito o possível para passar alguns conhecimentos sem parecer professoral, respeitando a auto-estima do aluno, apesar de quase ter arruinando com o autocontrole de Harry. Alguma vez havia desejado uma mulher tanto quanto agora? Tentou se lembrar, mas não conseguiu.

Por certo, era por causa das imposições que havia criado para si mesmo. Era a primeira vez que agia como mandava a cartilha. A cartilha criada por ele mesmo.

Gina foi na frente na volta, indo tão rápido que mais parecia que fugia dele. Não podia culpá-la. Assim como ele, tinha muita energia sexual para liberar. Mas estava difícil para Harry ter que ir atrás, assistindo àqueles quadris remexendo na sua frente, às pernas sensuais movimentando-se graciosamente. Não podia se dar ao luxo de fantasiar coisas com aquele corpo provocante e muito menos queria cogitar a hipótese de seguir os instintos e agarrá-la ali mesmo, fartar-se com os seios estonteantes que o haviam enlouquecido, poucos minutos antes, lambendo-os e o abocanhando-os como um bebê faminto... depois arrancar aquele short e... não... hoje não.

Ao chegarem no carro, Harry não se reconhecia mais, havia dispensado uma mulher incrível e totalmente disponível por causa de um estúpido livro. Gina apanhou um saco de confetes de chocolate e enfiou vários na boca.

As mãos de Harry coçavam, loucas para tomar Gina nos braços e levá-la para algum lugar com mais privacidade, nas redondezas, onde pudessem desfrutar um ao outro sem se preocupar com mais nada.

_Sexo para idiotas completos _era apenas um livro, afinal de contas. Papel e tinta. Gina era de carne e osso. Ele não conseguia esquecer os seios divinos dela, iluminados pela luz do sol. Pareciam o busto de uma deusa grega. Tinha que vê-los novamente, tocá-los, prová-los... que se danasse o livro.

A esta altura, Gina já havia devorado o saco de confetes.

— Gina — ele a chamou. Ela nem se virou.

— Vamos rápido. Tenho que passar no mercado. _— _falava como uma viciada em cigarro tendo uma crise de abstinência. — Meus chocolates acabaram. Preciso comprar mais.

.

.

.

**_N/A: Olá, como estão vocês?_**

**_Capítulo meio explosivo, não acharam?_**

**_Confesso que estou curiosa sobre a opiniões de vcs!_**

**_Como disse anteriormente agora os prazos poderão ficar um pouco mais longos e serem respeitados (sem postagens antes), não por vontade minha, mas por falta de tempo mesmo. Por exemplo, deveria a dez minutos atrás estar me arrumando mas tive que parar aqui e responder cada comentário e postar o capítulo. Por isso, me desculpem mas as férias acabaram infelizmente._**

**_Obs.1: Próximo Capítulo será postado quinta-feira._**

**_Obs.2: Digamos que vcs vão se surpreender com o próximo capítulo e creio que alguns irão querer me matar pelo momento em que ele acaba... curiosos? rsrsrs_**

**_Senti falta de alguns leitores, Larissa, Mylle, YukiYuri, entre outros._**

**_._**

**_Respostas aos comentários._**

**_._**

**_Joana Patricia:_**_ Ola, Se no capítulo anterior Harry estava safadinho, nesse então... Hermione é surpreendente realmente, o bom desse livro é as pequenas participações de personagens secundários aos dois. Como Gina com Luna, e agora Harry com Hermione. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Luanlmf:_**_ Acho que a questão do Harry é mais medo de ser parecido com o pai. Realmente a família do moreno é enorme com esse pai meio sem noção dele. Mas mesmo o pai sendo o que ele é todos gostam do James. Só confesso que tenho um pouco de pena da Lilian, apesar de ser rabugenta. Acho que com esse caminho você já imagina o quanto ele vai apressar, mas se prepare, próximo capítulo tem surpresas. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Be Radcliffe:_**_ Sei bem o que eh ter que sair e querer ler uma atualização, geralmente fico me matando com meu celular tentando abrir a página, algumas consigo mas outras. =( Bom, dessa vez não consegui postar mais cedo do que o prazo pq estava morta de cansaço quando cheguei ontem, mas não deixei de postar na data prometida. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Guest:_**_ Geralmente eu caio na tentação e consigo postar antes, ontem até tentei no trabalho mas a internet estava um lixo e quando cheguei em casa estava cansada demais. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Gemeas Potter:_**_ Que bom que estão gostando dessa adaptação. Comecei a ler suas fics, e descobri que já tinha lido a maioria e cometido o pecado de não comentar (desculpe-me), mas tenho uma boa justificativa, as li pelo celular. Rsrsrs Só falta ler a Dois Caminhos, um só destino e tenho que dizer que escrevem muito, muito bem mesmo! Parabéns. Voltando a adaptação, obrigado por acompanhar, eu particularmente amooo os livros da Nancy Warren, são mega Hot e divertidos. Tentarei postar logo o próximo capítulo da Será, tudo vai depender se conseguirei escrever na madrugada de sábado/domingo. Obrigado as duas pelo carinho e comentário._

_._

**_Gigi W. B. Potter:_**_ Ola, que bom que esta gostou do capítulo anterior, estou realmente curiosa com a sua opinião sobre esse. Recebi sua PM ontem a noite, mas estava meio morta de sono e sou uma completa imprestável com sono, por isso irei ler hoje a sua fic! Meu e-mail é: alinefalcone(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com_

_O não permite colocar o e-mail direitinho. O que vc precisar de ajuda é só me mandar por aí que eu acesso o dia todo, só peço que coloque no assunto o seu Nick ou algo que lhe identifique, assim abro sem risco de ferrar o PC da empresa. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Ana Carolina Potter:_**_ Acho que com esse novo capitulo podemos dizer que ambos são uma bomba relógio, e a explosão será inesquecível! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação. Sobre os livros da Nancy, tem um maravilhoso Sussurros de Prazer, se quiser me manda uma PM ou um e-mail (que citei acima no comentário anterior), que eu te envio. Aliás, uma amiga minha H/G me disse que tem alguém da Floreios e Borrões fazendo adaptação desse livro com nosso casal favorito. Vale a dica. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Caah R. Silva:_**_ Os dois casamentos? Será que existe dois casamentos? Vamos aguardar para ver! Após provarem um pouco da companhia um do outro estava claro que não conseguiram manter esse acordo de apenas quatro capítulos, e nesse capítulo acho que perceberam que ele avançou bem os capítulos neh? Estou curiosa sobre sua opinião. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Dani:_**_ Sei que terça estava longe, mas por favor, levem em consideração que a adaptação tem duas semanas que esta postada. Rsrsrs Esse próximo eu só iria postar no sábado após retornar das aulas da faculdade, mas decidi adiantar para quinta já que sexta não terei tempo para postar. Acho que não sou tão má com vcs! Obrigado pelos comentários, e pelas visitas nas outras adaptações, mesmo não comentando regularmente é bom saber que tem gente que leu e gostou._

_._

**_Thai:_**_ Confesso que quando li seu comentário senti uma dorzinha no coração em perder por um tempo uma leitora fiel. ENTRETANTO, sei bem o que é ter que direcionar a sua vida para um rumo e tomar algumas decisões que não gostaria. Possivelmente ano que vem farei o mesmo em questão do exame da OAB e exatamente por isso que decidi me dedicar e correr nas postagens. Espero que tudo dê certo para tu guria, estou aqui na torcida para que consiga o seu objetivo! E quando voltar, se eu estiver ausente, relaxa que assim como vc voltarei e irei procurar minhas leitoras fieis. Obrigado por todos os comentários, e o carinho dedicado em cada um deles._

_._


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

**.**

Gina andava de um lado para o outro do apartamento, como se fosse uma tigresa selvagem enjaulada.

Aquilo era ridículo! Era apenas sexo.

Bem, não. Não era apenas sexo. Na verdade, não havia sexo nenhum e esse era o motivo de sua frustração. Desejava Harry. Estava completamente confusa com ele.

— Será que ele é? — Não, não podia ser. Devia ter uns trinta anos. Seria impossível que nunca tivesse transado na vida.

No entanto, enquanto ela estava toda oferecida e desesperada por ele, Harry parecia indiferente, desinteressado, sem tomar qualquer iniciativa. Não era surpresa que precisasse de um livro para guiá-lo.

Desde a caminhada, no dia anterior, Gina sentia-se estranha, inquieta, como se fosse sair da própria pele, saltar de seu corpo tamanho o seu desejo. Era uma loucura. Normalmente, eram os homens que tinham que lidar com o descontrole quando estavam com ela. Era Gina quem sempre dava as cartas. Bem, não desta vez.

Continuava andando de um lado a outro. Perguntava-se se aquela sensação angustiante seria crônica. Não hesitaria em tomar uma pílula, caso houvesse, para apagar aquele fogo contido. Porém sabia que só havia uma cura para o seu mal. Fazer amor com Harry. Quanto antes, melhor seria.

Não estava nem aí para os capítulos do manual, não ia esperar até sexta-feira. Harry não queria umas lições para aprender a satisfazer uma mulher? Pois iria aprender a maior de todas as lições.

Era uma ótima professora e sabia disso. Ele, por sua vez, havia provado ser um excelente aluno. Estava na hora de fazer o que se fazia com aprendizes avançados: acelerar na matéria.

Teria que planejar tudo muito bem. Homens eram criaturas que funcionavam com a visão e o tato, principalmente. Teria que enviar uma mensagem impossível de ser incompreendida, mostrando que ela o queria da forma mais íntima que uma mulher poderia querer um homem.

Parou de vagar como uma tigresa agoniada e esboçou um sorriso.

Foi direto para o banheiro e preparou um bom banho de banheira, com os óleos e as essências preferidos, sendo que um deles, o _ylang-ylang_, especialmente para ajudar a libido.

Harry iria aprender uma lição inesquecível.

.

Harry estava incrédulo com o desfecho do passeio, mas, de alguma forma, a frustração havia acabado se transformando em criatividade. Por duas vezes, depois de chegar em casa, tinha aberto a porta da saída, com o intuito de ir atrás de Gina. Já não estava nem aí para o livro.

Ainda sentia o fogo lhe queimando as entranhas. Ela havia ficado magnífica com os seios à mostra, iluminados pelo sol. Balançou a cabeça como um animal enjaulado.

Se continuasse em casa, sem dúvida, acabaria à porta de Gina. Mas já havia ido longe demais e não podia desistir agora. Releu os capítulos três e quatro e tentaria usá-los ainda naquela semana, Até sexta-feira, com alguma sorte, já estaria brincando como gente grande, e finalmente, depois do capítulo seis, estaria no paraíso.

Tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu jeans escuro, um blusão estilo havaiano de botões e foi andando para seu bar favorito, a poucas quadras de casa.

O cheiro de cerveja, misturado ao dos famosos hambúrgueres do lugar, formava a combinação prefeita. O Laszlo's estava sempre lotado de gente bem-humorada e divertida. Sentou-se no bar, sem ignorar o número de mulheres que já se encontrava no recinto. Acenou para algumas pessoas que conhecia e pediu uma cerveja. Virou-se de costas para o balcão e ficou observando a movimentação, os diversos jogos de sedução que ocorriam concomitantemente, que ele já havia praticado tantas vezes e sobre os quais escrevera em seus artigos. Procurou uma mulher para que fosse a vítima da noite.

Do lado da porta da saída, viu uma de costas que lhe chamou a atenção. Cachos ruivos e bem delineados, curvas generosas. Era alta e demonstrava confiança, mesmo não podendo ver o rosto dela, Até parecia com... bastou cogitar a hipótese e a mulher se virou para falar com um cara ao lado, deixando claro que não era Gina. E ele soube naquele instante que nenhuma mulher naquele bar iria poder ajudá-lo.

Pediu um hambúrguer, terminou a cerveja, bateu um papo com um colega que o cumprimentou e foi embora.

De repente, não se sentia mais animado para tumulto e azaração. Caso continuasse lá, acabaria levando para a cama a primeira mulher que encontrasse, o que não ajudaria em nada.

Ele queria apenas uma mulher. E, ironicamente, a havia rejeitado naquele mesmo dia.

Ao entrar no apartamento, sabia que não conseguiria dormir. Ficou zapeando os canais de televisão. Nada lhe chamava a atenção. Fez algumas flexões no tapete e vários abdominais. Percebeu que estava pensando em Gina e nos exercícios diários que ela fazia e no quanto desejava que ela estivesse por debaixo dele, naquele exato momento.

Era cedo demais para ir para a cama e no único lugar onde queria estar — no apartamento do andar de cima, Harry sentia que não seria bem-vindo. Desesperado para distrair a cabeça, ligou o computador e abriu o arquivo do romance inacabado. Fazia tempo que não trabalhava no texto, principalmente por causa do guia, que havia consumido muito tempo para ser feito. Quem sabe naquela noite ele não conseguiria focar em algo que não fosse o desejo físico?

Sentou-se na cadeira e resolveu entreter-se com o livro por algumas horas. Era um romance de suspense psicológico, um projeto pessoal, que era levado a cabo entre um artigo e outro. Um dia se dedicaria apenas a escrever romances, mas, no momento, precisava do dinheiro que as revistas e jornais pagavam por seus textos.

Releu os primeiros quatro capítulos, até onde havia escrito. Havia parado na parte em que o herói, um policial estava a ponto de ter um colapso. Agora lembrava por que não tinha conseguido avançar. Havia posto o pobre coitado em um manicômio e não sabia como tirá-lo de lá... Parecia uma ironia do destino, pois, assim como o policial, Harry seguia as regras à risca, e agora precisava quebrar as normas para poder se libertar. Tinha que escapar da prisão que suas ideias preconcebidas haviam construído.

Claro! Subitamente, os dedos de Harry bailavam em ritmo frenético pelas teclas do computador. Tinha que acompanhar a velocidade de seus pensamentos.

Em determinada altura, sentiu o pescoço dolorido. Olhou o relógio. Eram quatro da manhã. No entanto, não estava nem um pouco cansando e o assassino estava prestes a atacar novamente. Uma das maravilhas de sua profissão era que ele podia fazer o próprio horário. Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e foi até a cozinha preparar um café.

Em seguida, voltou ao trabalho.

Horas depois, o café havia acabado. Harry fez mais.

O tempo deixava de ter importância. O telefone tocou algumas vezes, mas ele ignorou. Seu herói ardia por justiça e por uma mulher — no caso a psiquiatra — personagem que, na história, era capaz de salvar ou arruinar com a vida do policial.

Harry fez uma pausa finalmente, sentindo os olhos dormentes. Os músculos estavam tensos, devido as horas em uma única posição e ao estresse de ter que lidar com assassinatos e com os problemas psíquicos de seu herói. Pelo menos, já tinha novos e consistentes capítulos e um roteiro mais ou menos definido para o resto da história.

Recostou-se na cadeira e esfregou os olhos cansados Estava satisfeito. Claro, não tão satisfeito quanto se tivesse passado a noite toda fazendo amor com Ginevra Weasley, mas ainda assim estava feliz com seu rompante de criatividade. Ficou olhando a tela do computador e uma onda de alegria o invadiu. E se aquela história não fosse apenas um hobby? E se o que escrevia fosse um suspense altamente vendável e lucrativo?

Levantou-se, animado e zonzo. Não virava a noite acordado desde a faculdade. Sete horas, mostrava o relógio. Por um instante bizarro, pensou que eram sete da manhã. Mas não, era noite. Ele havia trabalhado por mais de vinte e quatro horas, sem descanso. Havia ingerido café e nada mais.

Sorriu com gosto ao pensar que se continuasse tentando evitar a vizinha de cima, acabaria terminando uma série de histórias de suspense.

O estômago chiou com a falta de alimento e o excesso de café. Harry costumava comer bem, com pequenos intervalos. Precisava de uma comida decente, de um bom banho e de sua cama.

Sem pensar muito, saiu para comer algo. Sentia-se como um sobrevivente de um acidente de avião, no meio de uma terra estranha e exótica. O corpo permanecia em Seattle, mas sua mente estava no livro.

Ao passar pela padaria dinamarquesa, Harry se deu conta que havia ido longe demais. A padaria estava fechada. Os pães e tortas na vitrine fizeram o estômago revirar de fome. Resolveu voltar para casa, pois estava fraco demais para continuar procurando algum lugar. Tremia de fadiga e fome. Ao chegar em casa, arrastou-se até o chuveiro e resolveu ir a um bom restaurante antes de dormir.

O telefone tocou, enquanto ele abria a porta, sem haver decidido se iria pedir massa ou carne. Checou o identificador de chamadas.

Gina.

— Alô? — A voz estava incrivelmente rouca e Harry lembrou que não falava havia mais de vinte e quatro horas.

— Harry, é Gina — ela soava estranha.

— Está tudo bem?

— Preciso que você venha aqui agora. — Foi tudo o que ela disse antes que a ligação fosse interrompida.

— Gina? — Influenciado pelos assassinatos que o acompanharam durante toda a noite, Harry saiu correndo pelas escadas gritando o nome de Gina. A porta da casa dela estava entreaberta. Ele entrou abruptamente. O assassino estava indo atrás da psiquiatra para atingir de maneira indireta o policial. Harry tinha que impedi-lo.

Foram necessários alguns segundos para que o pânico desse lugar ao assombro. Gina Weasley estava no meio da sala de estar. Havia velas espelhadas pelo ambiente e um perfume erótico no ar.

Uma música suave tocava ao fundo, mas tudo aquilo foi registrado de leve na mente de Harry, pois Gina estava espetacularmente, gloriosamente, nua.

.

.

.

**N/A: Como o combinado aqui esta mais um capítulo, mas suspeito que a maioria vai querer me matar por causa do final.**

**Lembre-se que a culpa é da Nancy Warren, e eu sou mera adaptadora, por isso se ela terminou o capítulo nesse momento crucial não me culpem!**

**Pensei em postar amanhã o próximo capítulo, mas a partir de agora é impossível postar algo na sexta, por favor, considerem que trabalho o dia todo, vou pra faculdade a noite e volto de madrugada e depois saiu de madrugada para a aula de prática no sábado. Estou dizendo apenas para que caso em algum momento eu esqueça e diga que vou postar na sexta, não acreditem em mim, provavelmente estarei meio sonolenta. rsrsrs**

**Chega de blá blá blá, e vamos ao que interessa: Próximo capítulo sabado a noite ou domingo.**

**Obrigado pela compreensão de todos, mas a vida adulta volta a me perturbar.**

**.**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

.

_**Lady Vampie: **Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando e espero que gostando também. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Be Radcliffe:** Acho que poucos esperavam uma atitude tão surpreendente da Gina. O que achou desse ensinamento de mulher fatal? rsrsrs Respira, próximo capítulo vem logo! Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Gigi W B Potter:** Se gostei? Eu amei! Irei recomendá-la aos leitores da Será e aqui na adaptação no próximo capítulo, só não fiz hoje pq a internet não esta ajudando muito e não consigo abrir o link. Voltando a adaptação... Gina esta adquirindo bastante confiança com esse moreno, e ele esta adorando também. Tem muita coisa para acontecer pela frente. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Joana Patricia:** Ola. A atitude da Gina no capítulo passado lhe chocou? Nesse então... aiai, curiosa para a opiniões de vcs! Eu particularmente amei esse novo método de ensinamento de mulher fatal. Esse moreno sexy soube deixar a ruiva "confortavel" para tomar determinadas atitudes, que com outro talvez(leia-se certamente) ela não faria. Obrigada pelo comentário._

_._

_**luanlmf:** Não foi nesse que eles cairam na tentação. Quando será eu não posso dizer senão perde a graça da expectativa, pode ser no próximo ou não, lembre-se que tudo trata da arte da conquista! Obrigado pelo coemntário._

_._

_**Ana Carolina Potter:** Olha digamos que é a partir daqui que tudo se torna mais tenso! Eu adoro esse capítulo e dou muita risada no próximo, pq? Isso irá descobrir sábado. Tem um pouquinho mais de Luna mas infelizmente não veremos mais Hermione. Todavia, penso em fazer um bônus nessa adaptação, um capítulo no final que não existe mas que eu particularmente gostaria, porém tudo isso irá depender do quanto a faculdade irá me consumir e acredito que não será pouco já que mudou para MUITO pior o método de avaliação. Obrigado pelo comentário e aguardo sua opinião sobre o capítulo._

_._

_**Mylle W Potter: **Oh céus, esta bem agora? É a terceira pessoa que conheço que foi internada nesse ano por causa de apendicite. Sem esforços em moça! Fico feliz que esteja em casa e melhorando, desejo-lhe uma recuperação rápida pois ninguém merece o tédio que é ficar de repouso! ¬¬' Que bom que gostou dos capítulos, espero que não queira me matar com esse. rsrsrs Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Eu s2 Twilight: **Confesso que ri com seu comentário, principalmente com o : "Não tem Tu, vai tu mesmo..." . Sinceridade acima de tudo, adoro! Bom, devo acrescentar que apesar de ter tentado ler algumas fics de twilight eu só consegui achar quatro que me agradaram e são COMPLETAMENTE UA. Mas não sou do tipo que odeia os livros, eu só odeio os filmes! rsrsrs Pode deixar que continuarei postando a adaptação, e espero que continue gostando, mesmo não sendo do casal que você ama._


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

**.**

Mesmo sem nenhuma energia, o sexo de Harry parecia um membro à parte do corpo, pois estava ereto e faceiro como nunca. Infelizmente, para ele, o desgaste com o trabalho cobrou seu preço, e a energia gasta para levantar os ânimos sexuais acabou faltando em outras partes. Ao caminhar na direção do corpo deslumbrante e excitante de Gina, a visão falhou. Tudo ficou turvo, de repente.

— Harry — Gina disse ao ver o rosto pálido dele. — Harry!

Os olhos se reviraram e ele tombou pesadamente no chão.

Harry acordou com náusea e uma dor de cabeça alucinante.

— Você está bem? — Gina estava sentada de joelhos no chão ao lado dele. Ele conseguiu mover os olhos para constatar, com tristeza, que ela havia vestido um roupão. Não sabia dizer qual dos dois estava mais constrangido.

— Não podia estar melhor. Ela sorriu.

— A culpa é minha. Acho que te assustei.

Não podia continuar estatelado ali, olhando para ela. Tentou se levantar.

— Desculpa. Não dormi nada ontem à noite. Só tomei café, resolvi sair e... bem, me desculpa. — Ela parecia com pena.

— De todos os homens que já me viram nua, você foi o primeiro a desmaiar. Costuma desmaiar com frequência?

— Desmaiar? Não desmaiei! Eu... perdi os sentidos. Foi a primeira vez. Vou para casa agora, comer alguma coisa e depois me atirar da janela.

— Mas você mora no segundo andar.

— Melhor ainda. Podia acabar morrendo se o andar fosse mais alto. Estou atrás de um grande gesto nesta vida, não na próxima.

Ela sorriu novamente.

— Você está muito pálido. Fiz uma massa. Quer comer um pouco? Isso ajudaria?

A gratidão encheu o peito de Harry. Havia constrangido Gina, feito papel de idiota e ela ia alimentá-lo, mesmo assim.

Ele se levantou, as pernas ainda bambas.

— Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e rara.

Gina não tinha a menor ideia de por que havia convidado o homem a comer na casa dela. Devia ser culpa. Por haver tentado pular os capítulos do livro, o pobre quase tinha tido uma síncope. Até que a cena tinha sido engraçada. Pôs a lasanha no forno e foi trocar de roupa. Não queria que Harry desconfiasse que a lasanha tinha sido feita especialmente para ele. Que havia planejado que os dois comessem juntos depois de terem feito amor. Bem, pelo menos a lasanha ele ia comer.

Vestiu jeans e um casaco de moletom. Ao voltar para a sala, notou que ainda estava cheia de velas acesas. Disfarçou e foi apagando uma por uma.

— Você não está doente, está? — Ela perguntou, pousando uma das mãos sobre a testa de Harry.

— Não, só estou cansado. Não dormi na noite passada.

— Sei. — Ela foi até a cozinha. — Você me disse.

Então se era cansaço, o que ou quem tinha feito Harry ficar acordado a noite inteira? Pensando melhor, em vez de lhe servir lasanha deveria era ter jogado tudo na cabeça dele.

Harry a seguiu até a cozinha e parecia ter lido os pensamentos de Gina.

— Estava trabalhando.

Ela leu alguns artigos dele. Não era o tipo de jornalista que se encontrava com fontes secretas para derrubar governos. Escrevia sobre política local e assuntos do cotidiano. Lembrava que ele mencionara também escrever discursos e informes anuais para empresas. Não conseguia entender como algum desses assuntos poderia consumir uma noite inteira de alguém. Bem, não era assunto seu. Havia oferecido comida e não podia voltar atrás agora. Depois o mandaria embora.

— Sei.

Harry passeou os dedos pela bancada até alcançar uma das mãos de Gina.

— Se te contar uma coisa, promete que vai manter segredo?

Ela era professora de adolescentes. Será que ele achava que fosse uma tola? Aquela historinha de segredo era mais antiga que a sua avó.

— Depende do segredo.

Ele a olhava, indeciso. Não conseguia adivinhar se ele estava tentando inventar uma desculpa ou se estava realmente na dúvida se deveria ou não confiar nela. Gina se afastou e começou fatiar o pão francês que havia comprado mais cedo. Ofereceu a ele uma cesta com as fatias e Harry devorou um pedaço.

— Estou escrevendo um romance. — ele disse, enquanto devorava um segundo pedaço.

— Um romance.

— É. E você é a primeira pessoa a saber.

Lembrou-se do aluno Joe Stegna quando falou que não havia podido terminar o trabalho sobre Shakespeare, porque estava construindo um foguete no quintal de casa. Ela cruzou os braços e olhou para ele com uma cara de quem não estava para brincadeiras.

— E qual é o nome desse romance?

— _Mentes aprisionadas. _— Ele estava entretido na torrada. — Sei que o título é meio brega, mas é só para ter uma referência, só para começar com algo. O que acha?

Que qualquer um poderia ter inventado um título como aquele em um segundo, era o que achava.

— Qual é a história? — Apanhou os pratos e talheres Para os dois, enquanto aguardava mais uma mentira.

Ele a ajudou a arrumar a mesa, ajeitando os jogos americanos.

— É meio difícil falar sobre o tema ainda.

— Eu entendo.

— Achei que fosse ser puro mistério e suspense. Na verdade, ainda nem acabei. Estava apenas deixando os pensamentos voarem. Foi então que entrei na mente do policial. Ele é o personagem principal. Na história, está tendo problemas psicológicos. Começa a ter problemas em distinguir o que é ficção e o que é realidade. Nesse meio tempo, o assassino começa a deixá-lo ainda mais insano. Nils não é nenhum idiota.

— Nils?

— É o nome do assassino. Em alguns momentos, o policial nem tem mais certeza se o assassino existe realmente. — Os olhos de Harry queimavam de entusiasmo e Gina percebeu que havia cometido um erro. Ele estava mesmo escrevendo um romance.

Ela colocou as travessas na mesa, sentou-se do lado dele e resolveu não esconder que havia preparado um banquete. Trouxe a salada da geladeira e pegou a garrafa de vinho tinto para que ele abrisse.

— Sei que dizer que está escrevendo um romance soa meio pretensioso, mas...

— Não, é fantástico. É um jeito maravilhoso de alimentar a mente e impulsionar a criatividade. E, além disso, nunca se sabe, pode acabar sendo um sucesso de vendas. Parece ser interessante. Um livro de suspense psicológico e de amor. Você já leu...

Quando a lasanha saiu do forno, os dois já estavam em uma discussão literária animada, conversando sobre os livros e autores preferidos. Harry acabou admitindo algo que nunca dissera a ninguém até então. Que seu sonho era viver escrevendo livros de suspense.

— E você? — Ele perguntou já na sobremesa, provando o sorvete de morango. — Sempre quis ser professora?

Gina o observava do outro lado da mesa. As luzes das velas dançavam pelo rosto de Harry, criando sombras e traços e se refletindo nos olhos dele. Era incrível que depois do fracasso retumbante da estratégia de sedução, ela se sentisse tão relaxada e à vontade com um homem.

— Sempre. Era a irmã mais velha e brincávamos de escolinha. Claro, eu era a professora. Quando meus irmãos começaram o ensino fundamental, já sabiam ler e escrever.

— Você deve ter o dom da profissão. Ela deu de ombros.

— Não sei. Tenho a impressão que aprendo mais do que ensino. Mas dou o melhor de mim para tornar as aulas interessantes. Se não sei nada sobre o assunto, procuro trazer um especialista. — Ela parou, fazendo uma expressão de como se houvesse inventado a pólvora.

— Na verdade, o tema das próximas aulas será jornalismo. Estava pensando em levar um jornalista de verdade para a sala de aula. Aceitaria ser o convidado de honra?

Ele a olhou e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Eu?

— E, por que não?

— Não sou um repórter fixo, trabalho como _freelancer._

— Qual o problema? Acho até mais interessante. Por favor, diga que aceita!

Ele parecia bastante desconfortável e, mais uma vez, Gina suspeitou que fosse a excessiva timidez.

Do outro lado da mesa, Harry se perguntava se ela estaria tão entusiasmada com a ideia se soubesse que alguns dos trabalhos que ele fazia eram sob o pseudônimo de Lance Flagstaff. Ou, por exemplo, que o último artigo de sua autoria havia sido para uma revista masculina com o título "Como deixá-la excitada o tempo todo".

Deu um bom gole do vinho e chegou a conclusão que estava cansado demais para inventar uma boa desculpa e recusar o convite. Realmente, precisava dormir. Não conseguia pensar direito.

Porém estava eternamente grato a Gina pela visão do corpo nu, iluminado pelas velas. Uma imagem que estaria em sua memória para sempre. Nunca havia visto nada tão belo. Porém, pelo andar da carruagem, talvez ele não a visse nua nunca mais.

Ela não tirava o olho dele, esperando ansiosamente pela resposta. Bem, pensou ele, contanto que ninguém soubesse que era Flagstaff, não haveria perigo algum de que fosse acusado de corromper adolescentes.

— Se você faz tanta questão... tenho um horário flexível. É só me avisar qual a melhor hora para você.

Gina deu um sorriso contagiante.

— Obrigada, Harry. Muito legal da sua parte.

Houve um silêncio e Harry sentiu que era hora de levantar acampamento antes que passasse mais vergonha, dormindo em cima da taça de sorvete. Os olhos estavam pesados. Levantou-se com dificuldade.

— Quer que ajude a lavar a louça?

— Não precisa, obrigada. — Ela também se levantou, foi direto para a porta da saída, abrindo-a para ele.

Ele a seguiu.

— Obrigado pelo jantar.

— De nada. — O clima ficou tenso de repente. Mais uma vez, ele não se perdoava por mais uma mancada. Não queria que aquela relação tão promissora fosse ser prejudicada por causa de uma queda de pressão. Ele tinha que consertar aquela situação de alguma maneira.

Os lábios de Gina estavam levemente tensos e ele sentiu uma onda de desconforto.

— Bem — disse ela. — Boa noite.

Que droga! Pelo menos, até agora, a tolice ainda não o havia matado.

— Então, será que vou voltar a te ver nua novamente?

A raiva e uma faísca de ressentimento brilharam nos olhos dela.

— Não nessa en...

Harry a interrompeu antes que ela pudesse terminar, ciente de não querer que ela prometesse algo que ele não gostaria de que ela cumprisse. Agarrou-a pelos ombros e a puxou contra si, beijando-a com ímpeto, para que da boca de Gina não saísse mais nenhuma palavra, até que seus lábios amolecessem, os sons e protestos se transformassem em um suspiro.

Pouco depois, afastou-se lentamente, divertindo-se com expressão de assombro no rosto enrubescido de Gina. Estava tão atraente e feminina e tão perfeita para ele naquele momento!

Ela continuou sem qualquer convicção: Encarnação.

— Eu não teria tanta certeza — ele a desafiou.

.

.

.

**N/A: Cheguei da aula implorando pela minha cama, mas achei que não seria legal deixá-los sem capítulo.**

**Antes de terminar com esse blá blá blá, gostaria de indicar a oneshot da Gigi W B Potter, chamada "Porque?" (esta na minha lista dos favoritos). Juntem-se a minha pessoa para pedir continuação! =D Nem vou indicar as fics e oneshot das Gemeas Potter, pq acho que todo mundo já leu. Se por acaso alguém não leu, pare e vá ler pq são fofas, arrancam suspiros, risadas, enfim... são maravilhosas! xD**

**Chega de propaganda e enrolar. Aguardo a opinião de vcs sobre a reação de Harry, mas alguém acha que ele gostaria de se jogar de alguma ponte?**

**Sobre o próximo capítulos vamos fazer um trato: Ao atingir 6 comentários de pessoas diferentes, postarei o próximo capítulo. O que acham? (A fic anda tendo média de 9 comentários, então não é algo impossível). Meus planos era postar apenas terça, mas como me pediram no chat do facebook para adiantar, pensei nessa alternativa.**

**.**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**.**

**_Gemeas Potter:_**_ Harry foi um pouco tolo em ficar enrolando a Gina, se quer demonstra logo! Acho que ele teve uma dura lição com o que aconteceu com ele nesse capítulo. _

_Gina teve mais coragem do que muita gente teria, incluindo eu. Mas confesso que morro de rir com esse capítulo, foi algo inesperado. Obrigado pelo comentário! =D_

_._

**_Mylle W. Potter:_**_ Foi cruel realmente, mais vale sempre ressaltar que não fui, a culpa é da Nancy! rsrsrs Ficar em casa sem ter o que fazer é horrível, apesar de que eu gostaria um pouco para poder dormir (não sou ninguém com sono). Fico feliz que as adaptações estejam te distraindo nesse momento de tédio, tem um outro livro da Nacy que esta sendo adaptado na Floreios e Borrões que se chama "Sussurros de Prazer", é maravilhoso! Procure lá ou me mande um e-mail (forneci ele nos comentários do capítulo anterior) que lhe envio o arquivo. Obrigado pelo comentário!_

_._

**_Be Radcliffe:_**_ Digamos que a reação do Harry foi de surpreender a todos, na primeira vez que li eu ria muito imaginando a cena. Gina é fatal! KKKK_

_Eí, eu estou sendo boazinha, até deixei para dormir depois para postar para vcs esse novo capítulo. Digamos que estamos no fim da resistência e entramos naquela coisa: "Se não pode com eles, junte se a eles". Nesse caso os hormônios já são campeões há muito tempo! Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Gigi W B Potter:_**_ Olá, obrigado pela visita na "Será que é difícil entender que te amo", fiquei surpresa e mega feliz ao ver seu comentário lá._

_Eí estou na espera das novas oneshot, agora terá alguém para te amolar com relação a isso. rsrsrs_

_Voltando ao comentário... Gina realmente teve uma atitude surpreendente e Harry teve uma reação que seria triste se não fosse tão cômica. Oh céus!_

_Curiosa para saber sua opinião sobre esse capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Eu s2 Twilight:_**_ Ola, realmente a reação dele é mega engraçada. Eu vivo relendo esse e-book no meu celular nos ônibus e metro da vida e vivo passando vergonha pq caiu na risada (sim, eu sou considerava uma louca por muitos)._

_Que bom que você não gosta dos filmes, como uma ex-fã de Twilight (sim, meu amor foi destruído assim que lançou o livro Amanhecer), acho que eles deveriam ter feito melhor os filmes, foi meio...sem ofensas, mas aquelas atuações apagadas era de revoltar o leitor._

_Obrigado pelo comentário e espero que esteja gostando, mesmo sendo com personagens de HP (os melhores personagens, devo destacar)._

_._

**_Ana Carolina Potter:_**_ Por favor, sem mortes! rsrsrs Harry além de sexy -e claramente bom na "arte de amar"- ainda é inteligente. Sério, onde existe homem assim? Preciso achar essa fonte quase esgotada (pelo visto). Sobre Hermione é realmente uma pena ela não aparecer mais, porém acho que darei um jeito nisso se for rolar mesmo o capítulo bônus. Desculpa? Oh céus, não precisa disso não. Sei exatamente como é isso, também estou na correria total e se pudesse ver minha cara de zumbi nesse exato momento saberia que não a necessidade desse pedido de desculpa. Mande o e-mail quando e se quiser! =D _

_Respondendo sua pergunta, atualmente curso o 4º ano de Direito e você, esta estudando o que? Obrigado pelo comentário e aguardo sua opinião sobre esse capítulo._

_._

**_luanlmf:_**_ Na minha área seria incorreto dizer que houve uma resistência involuntária. Todavia, o que aconteceu nesse capítulo pode ser "descrito" dessa forma._

_O que posso garantir é que a partir de agora ele esta mais determinado que nunca a botar em prática todo o manual e muito mais, aguarde os próximos capítulos. rsrsrs_

_._

**_Joana Patricia:_**_ Ola, tudo bem?_

_Sabia que ia ocorrer protestos referente ao ponto que o capítulo terminava, mas não fui tão malvada assim, afinal postei em dois dias!_

_sobre o Harry, após esse capítulo acho que não seria surpresa alguma revelar que ele vai fazer o possível para recuperar a oportunidade e praticar o restante dos capítulos faltantes._

_Aguardo seu comentário sobre o novo capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

**.**

— E depois, o que aconteceu? — Luna estava quase caindo da cadeira, enquanto ouvia a história de Gina. Estavam na biblioteca, supostamente preparando as respectivas aulas.

Gina ficou com o rosto vermelho, enquanto se certificava de que não havia ninguém ouvindo a conversa.

— E aí ele desmaiou.

A risada estridente de Luna causou um silêncio imediato por todo o recinto. Todos os alunos se viravam para olhar a professora que havia quebrado as leis do sagrado silêncio da biblioteca. Ela demorou alguns segundos para recobrar o controle.

— Eu não te disse que não era uma boa ideia se envolver com esse homem? — opinou ela, em voz baixa.

— Mas você tinha que ver como ele estava constrangido depois que acordou. — Gina não pôde conter um sorriso ao se lembrar de Harry tentando convencê-la de que não havia desmaiado.

— Espero que, pelo menos, tenha dito umas poucas e boas antes de expulsá-lo da sua casa.

— Não, fiz o jantar para ele.

— Como é? — perguntou indignada.

Gina ergueu os ombros, sem argumentos. Gostaria de conseguir explicar os sentimentos raros que Harry lhe inspirava — desejo, doçura, satisfação pela óbvia atração que ele sentia por ela e frustração por ele não conseguir materializar aquela atração e passar a primeira etapa. No entanto, Harry tinha muito potencial e essa era a esperança de Gina...

— Não vai me dizer que continua com aquelas aulas estúpidas às sextas-feiras?

— Tenho sido uma ótima professora, se quer saber. Tenho a importante missão de transformar esse homem em um amante inesquecível.

— Você é louca.

Talvez fosse, mas sabia que tinha a paciência e a habilidade necessárias para ajudar Harry. E havia um lado egoísta dela que queria ensinar a ele exatamente tudo para satisfazê-la.

— Ele vem aqui conversar com os alunos sobre jornalismo. Você vai poder conhecê-lo.

— Vai ser algo imperdível. Conhecer o cara que desmaiou ao ver uma mulher pelada. — Luna balançou a cabeça, contrariada.

— Mudando de assunto, ouvi dizer que o senhor Masters está saindo da escola. — Masters era o professor de educação física.

— Eu soube. A esposa foi transferida para a Flórida e os dois estão se mudando.

— Quem será que vai tomar o lugar dele?

—Faça como eu. Imagine um senhor de sessenta anos, casado e com mau hálito. Assim, você nunca vai se decepcionar.

— Acho que ele é tímido.

Luna olhou para ela, confusa.

— A gente nem sabe quem vai entrar ainda.

— Estou falando do Harry. Acho que ele é muito tímido. Agora, estou aqui pensando se ele vai conseguir encarar um bando de adolescentes abusados e barulhentos.

— Agora é tarde. — O sinal tocou, anunciando o início da próxima aula. Luna pegou os livros e se levantou.

— Diga para ele comer antes de vir E avise para as meninas para irem bem cobertas. Qualquer umbigo de fora ou decote mais ousado pode acabar causando um ataque cardíaco no homem.

Gina não ligou para os exageros da amiga, mas achou melhor se precaver e formular algumas perguntas com: antecedência e preparar um exercício para os alunos e um exercício de casa, para o caso de que Harry acabasse se enrolando.

Ele parecia o candidato perfeito, durante o jantar da noite passada. Estava bastante entusiasmado com o livro. Mas talvez tivesse se precipitado ao convidá-lo. Agora já não sabia se havia feito a coisa certa.

Aliás, não sabia um montão de coisas. Como, por exemplo, onde ele havia aprendido a beijar tão bem. E se tinha um beijo naturalmente gostoso como poderia não ser um bom amante? Talvez apenas lhe faltasse autoconfiança. Quem sabe, no passado uma mulher terrível tivesse causado algum trauma no pobre rapaz. Independentemente do motivo, ela estava determinada a dar aele a confiança e as habilidades necessárias.

Ao voltar para casa, ainda estava matutando uma forma mais sutil de seduzi-lo. Verificou a caixa do correio e, para sua surpresa, havia uma carta de Harry. Pensou que talvez fosse um bilhete pedindo desculpas. Ela desejou que não falasse nada constrangedor. No entanto, a carta não mencionava uma palavra sobre a noite passada. O papel em suas mãos era um esquema da conversa que ele planejava ter com os alunos de Gina.

Havia algumas perguntas sobre o tema e uma sugestão de exercício em sala. No final, havia um recado para ela. _Não prometo nada, mas, se houver interesse de alguns dos alunos, posso tentar conseguir uma visita à redação de um jornal. Talvez um ou dois pudessem escrever um artigo e eu tentaria conseguir com que fossem publicados. O que acha?_

O que ela achava? Que queria beijá-lo naquele exato momento. Os alunos iriam adorar a ideia de fazer um _tour_ em um jornal de verdade. E a possibilidade de ter seus textos publicados seria um incentivo para os alunos aplicados e talentosos.

Sim, não tinha dúvidas de que queria dar um beijo em Harry. Estava evitando lembrar-se do beijo fogoso da noite anterior e de como tinha sido gostoso estar nos braços dele. Mas a cena de Harry caindo em cima do tapete da sala, enquanto ela estava ali parada, nua, na frente dele, conseguia ser tão forte quanto o beijo.

Se Harry quisesse vê-la nua novamente, teria que decorar aquele manual de cor e salteado. Pois ia necessitar de toda a técnica que um homem pudesse conhecer para convencê-la a se despir outra vez.

Depois de dormir como uma pedra durante toda a noite, Harry acordou ao meio-dia e se arrependeu de não ter continuado dormindo. A primeira lembrança que lhe veio à cabeça foi o vexame na casa de Gina.

Tentando amenizar a tragédia, acabou tendo que implorar para seu editor que o deixasse levar algumas crianças para a redação. O preço por aquele favor foi a tarefa de escrever um artigo sobre a importância do leite materno.

Primeiro, achou que o editor estava de brincadeira, mas as fotos já estavam prontas e a matéria anunciada para a edição seguinte. Porém, a redatora responsável pelo texto estava grávida e tinha entrado em trabalho de parto naquela semana e se encontrava com o recém-nascido, no hospital.

Acabou sobrando para Harry, que aceitou para que os alunos de Gina pudessem conhecer a redação e, também, para que uns dois textos fossem publicados no suplemento de bairro.

O preço a pagar era alto. Um artigo sobre seios seria mamão com açúcar, mas leite materno? Harry ia ter que participar de uma reunião com mamães e seus recém-nascidos, na quarta-feira e escrever o artigo na quinta.

No entanto, ao ouvir uma batida na porta, sabia que seu esforço não havia sido em vão. Abriu-a. Como suspeitava, Gina estava do outro lado. Não tinha nem passado em casa ainda, pois carregava a bolsa da escola e a correspondência.

— Oi — ela disse.

— Olá — ele respondeu, pedindo para que ela entrasse, mas ela hesitou.

— Tudo bem — ele a tranquilizou. — Hoje eu tomei café-da-manhã e almocei.

A brincadeira funcionou, pois ela caiu na risada e relaxou.

— Deixa de ser bobo, vim apenas agradecer pela carta.

— Acha que a abordagem é a correta?

Ela sorriu. Por que nenhuma de suas professoras da escola era tão bonita? — pensou Harry.

— Está perfeito. Mesmo. Todo ano tento marcar uma visita, sem sucesso. Como conseguiu?

Ele deu de ombros, tentando não se lembrar da sessão de amamentação da quarta-feira.

— O editor me devia um favor. Olhou-o desconfiada.

— Pelo visto, agora quem te deve um favor sou eu.

— Não. — Ele deu um passo à frente, querendo tocá-la, mas sabendo que não podia. — Não. Eu... você foi incrível ontem à noite. Me alimentou, me aguentou falando sem parar sobre o meu livro. — Sem conseguir se controlar, tocou em um dos cachos de cabelo de Gina que caíam sobre o ombro. — Foi muito gostoso.

Ela parecia esconder um sorriso.

— Também gostei.

Sentia a tensão entre os dois e podia jurar que ela ansiava por aquele beijo tanto quanto ele.

Depois de alguns segundos de intensa troca de olhares, Gina piscou rapidamente.

— Bem, já vou indo.

— Você malhou hoje? — Harry queria prolongar aquele encontro.

— Fiz 78 abdominais, de manhã, e 20 flexões.

— Muito bem. Como seu _personal trainer, _diria que precisa de uma corrida para completar. O prêmio pode ser uma pizza.

— Odeio correr.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Mas é o seu casamento — brincou.

Mordendo os lábios, parecia indecisa se deveria dar mais uma chance a ele ou não.

— A gente se encontra em frente ao prédio em quinze minutos.

— Qual sabor de pizza prefere?

— Como?

— Vou pedir agora e na volta da corrida a gente pega.

— Ah, tanto faz.

— Vou pedir uma bem caprichada já que a corrida vai ser daquelas.

Gina riu e saiu corredor a fora.

Quinze minutos depois estavam os dois na porta do edifício. Ela estava linda de shortinho de corrida, uma camiseta branca e tênis. Alongaram um pouco e partiram. Cruzaram a rua principal e foram correr no parque Volunteer. Havia chovido mais cedo e o ar estava fresco e úmido. Na volta da corrida, Harry se sentia relaxado e satisfeito e Gina tinha as bochechas saudavelmente rosadas.

No caminho de casa, passaram pela pizzaria. Harry saiu do local carregando uma enorme embalagem que a fez dar uma risada.

— Estou faminta — ela disse, ao chegarem no apartamento de Harry.

— Eu também. — Porém, seu corpo não tinha fome apenas de pizza.

Enquanto ela estava no banheiro, ele ligou a televisão para assistir ao jornal. Quando ia apagar a televisão, ao vê-la chegar, Gina pediu que deixasse ligada.

— Não, está bem. Não tive tempo de ler o jornal hoje de manhã.

Então, sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá, com a embalagem aberta na mesa de centro, em frente, e devoraram a pizza enquanto assistiam às notícias. Foi surpreendentemente descontraído e, apesar de ele preferir um outro tipo bem mais íntimo de exercício, aquelas horas com Gina haviam sido muito agradáveis. Percebeu, com certo espanto, que estavam ficando amigos.

Quando o jornal acabou, uma novela começou em seguida e ambos balançaram a cabeça com ar de reprovação. Harry desligou a televisão e ligou o som. A música que tocava era lenta e suave. Não poderia ter sido mais conveniente para a ocasião.

Com a televisão desligada, o clima ficou um pouco tenso. Gina apanhou mais um pedaço de pizza. Harry suspeitou que o ato foi mais para se ocupar do que por fome. Na primeira mordida, um pedaço de champignon caiu da pizza e parou em cima da coxa de Gina.

Ela foi apanhar o pedaço, mas Harry a deteve.

- Deixa que eu pego. — ele disse, sedutoramente.

Foi o que fez, porém sem utilizar as mãos, mas sim a boca e os dentes. A pele dela era macia e sensível e ela sentiu cócegas quando ele abocanhou o pedaço de cogumelo. Um vestígio de molho de tomate foi suficiente para que ele voltasse para a coxa, porém, dessa vez com a língua. A risada de Gina foi se transformando em um suspiro, enquanto a língua passeava pela parte interna da coxa. Ela estava quente e levemente salgada por causa da corrida que haviam feito. Enquanto a língua se ocupava da expedição, as mãos aproveitaram para se descobrir novos terrenos, pela beirada do shortinho de corrida.

— O que você está fazendo? — O tom ofegante dela o deixou ainda mais excitado. Ele entendeu muito bem as palavras por detrás da pergunta: sim, continua. Capítulo cinco, aí vamos nós!

— O champignon saiu andando. — Ele resolveu explorar as bordas do short com o nariz, mas ela o deteve, empurrando-o levemente pela cabeça.

— Preciso tomar um banho.

Para quê? - perguntou-se Harry. Um pouquinho de suor é até melhor. Adorava aquele cheiro de mulher tão único e excitante. No entanto, havia crescido com três irmãs e sabia como as mulheres eram unânimes nesse quesito. Achou melhor não argumentar. Resolveu mudar de tática, desistiu da parte interna da coxa e foi para o umbigo. Para sua sorte, ela não protestou.

A barriga de Gina era deliciosa, sequinha, mas com as curvas certas. Lá ficou, cheirando-a e beijando-a, enquanto, com as mãos, ia onde sua língua havia sido proibida de entrar.

Deslizou por dentro do short, chegando na extremidade da calcinha e pôde sentir o nível de excitação de Gina. A constatação levou o desejo de Harry para as alturas. Não aguentou e rompeu a barreira, deixando que seus dedos deslizassem por debaixo da calcinha. Encontrou o paraíso: uma zona quente, encharcada de desejo.

— Oh — ela gemeu baixinho, enquanto Harry a acariciava em seu ponto mais íntimo, excitando-a no centro do prazer.

— Gosta que te toque assim? — Ele sussurrou.

— Oh, hum. Adoro. — Deixou que o dedo escorregasse mais fundo, bem lentamente e sentiu a carne quente se contraindo, enquanto ela gemia. Ele queria beijar os seios e a boca de Gina, mas achou melhor ir por partes, fazer uma coisa de cada vez, para fazer bem feito. A língua permaneceu no umbigo, provocante.

Ela, agora, agarrava-o pelos cabelos, aparentemente, alheia aos próprios atos, absorta num mundo de êxtase e volúpia. A respiração acelerava cada vez mais conforme ele a levava mais e mais ao limite. Harry não aguentou, precisava olhar o prazer no rosto dela, beijar seus lábios. Fez com que ela se deitasse e ficou ao lado, na beirada do sofá.

Ela estava de olhos fechados, as bochechas rosadas e os lábios entreabertos. Ele a beijou com paixão, reproduzindo com a língua o que havia feito com os dedos no interior do corpo de Gina. Os cabelos de Harry permaneciam entre os dedos dela. Os músculos do corpo dela estavam cada vez mais contorcidos e tencionados até que, de repente, ela chegou ao clímax, liberando toda a energia. Ele continuou a beijá-la, enquanto a admirava em estado de inércia e deleite.

— Não devia... ter deixado isso acontecer. Era para que eu tivesse dado uma aula. — Ela o olhou, meio tímida, meio grata. —Além disso, você não deve estar muito confortável na ponta desse sofá — observou.

Era verdade, Harry estava quase caindo.

— Lá no quarto tem uma cama enorme. Dá e sobra para nós dois.

Ela torceu o nariz.

— Estamos suados da corrida. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

— Vamos ficar ainda mais suados.

Gina riu e então balançou a cabeça, passando a mão pelo rosto de Harry.

— Tenho que pensar melhor sobre isso.

No dia anterior, ela havia se despido para ele e agora estava indecisa. Não era justo. Se algum dia fosse atualizar seu manual, acrescentaria um capítulo sobre a importância de se comer regularmente para não desmaiar e perder a oportunidade dos sonhos de um homem.

.

.

.

**N/A: Desculpem a demora, hoje me dediquei a estudar e escrever o capítulo de uma fic minha. Quando vim ver a média de comentário já tinha passado. O.O'**

**Espero que esse capítulo tenha diminuído os membros da campanha "Se joga Harry!" rsrsrs**

**Próximo capítulo quarta-feira!**

**.**

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

**_Gemeas Potter:_**_ Eu também dou muita risada com o Harry desmaiando, a partir de agora tenho certeza que será um homem bem regrado em questão de alimentação. Também acho que não era o momento, afinal temos que lembrar que o livro se chama "manual de conquista" e para conquistar é necessário paciência e dedicação. Como podem perceber o Harry teve bastante disposição e paciência nesse capítulo._

_Não precisa agradecer sobre a indicação, como disse antes somos todos carentes de boas fics de H/G. Fico feliz em poder indicar boas escritoras como vocês._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_luanlmf_**_: kkkkkkkk Tadinho, até eu fiquei envergonhada por ele. Imagino que isso deve ferir o ego de qualquer homem. Mas vamos dizer que no final do capítulo eu fiquei com um pouquinho com raiva da Gina, poxa ruiva facilita! (tudo bem que ele foi um tonto em desmaiar)_

_O que posso dizer é que estamos encaminhando para os finalmente, mas peço que entenda que é um manual de conquista e que demanda paciência, e o mais importante é que talvez eles estejam conseguindo algo bem mais sólido do que noites de amor por um tempo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Mylle W. Potter:_**_ Que bom que gostou da indicação, hoje achei um outro livro maravilhoso e bem hot. Talvez eu faça adaptação dele, vamos ver..._

_Espero que esse capítulo também tenha lhe agradado. E mudando um pouco de assunto, como vai a recuperação? Espero que esteja tudo certinho!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Eve: _**_Fico contente em saber que acompanha as adaptações que posto, é sempre bom ter um resultado positivo sobre esse discreto incentivo aos livros de romance de bolso._

_Harry e Gina são perfeitos, e merecem serem alvos de todas as fics possível. Sim, eu amoooo eles._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Gigi W B Potter: _**_Por favor, nada de fazer o moreno se jogar da ponte. Eu preciso dele vivo, tadinha da Gina!_

_O que achou dele nesse capítulo? Ele recuperou um pouco o conceito perdido com esse comportamento safadinho?_

_Estarei no aguardo para a próxima Oneshot que postar. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Sah Potter: _**_Que bom que esta gostando, espero que continue até o final da adaptação. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Joana Patricia:_**_ Oh céus, estamos tendo uma campanha "Harry se jogue da ponte", gente, pense na pobrezinha da Gina que terá que se resolver sozinha sem ele._

_Harry vai recompensar esse tempo perdido nos demais capítulos, acredite!_

_Aguardo sua opinião sobre essa pequena recuperação do moreno. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Be Radcliffe:_**_ Quando li a cena pela primeira vez, também fiquei em choque. Nancy sabe o que surpreender o leitor._

_Pois eh, por vezes para nós leitores pode não parecer, mas eles chegaram nesse nível de intimidade bem rápido. Realmente, é bastante gratificante postar algo e ver que foi tão bem recebido por vcs, sem falar que um dos meus motivos de fazer isso é o incentivo para uma leitura que muito consideram "brega" ou coisa de "gente velha"(Acredite estava em pé no Metro e duas senhoras se surpreenderam ao ver a capa do livro, disseram que é difícil jovem valorizar os "romances de banca de jornal")._

_Pode deixar, que mesmo meio zumbi eu sempre dou um jeito de passar aqui e postar._

_._

**_Eu s2 Twilight:_**_ Eí, eu sempre disse que não existe pessoas normais, todo mundo tem um pouco de loucura dentro de si. Acontece que alguns demonstram mais do que outros, fique feliz, você não é como muito hipócrita por aí que se diz normal para fingir ter motivos para manter uma superioridade inexistentes._

_Até que capítulo você leu? Fiquei curiosa para saber aonde especificamente você parou de ler, existe 18 ou 19 capítulos (estou em dúvida agora). rsrsrs_

_Suspeito o motivo de você ter gostado do Cedrico, eu particularmente não morro de amores pelo ator mas respeito e admiro seu entusiasmo ao falar sobre ele._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

**.**

— Não se esqueçam de trazer um artigo de jornal para a próxima aula. — Gina falou em voz alta para que todos os alunos a escutassem, já que a campainha anunciando o fim da aula tocava estridente. Os alunos se retiravam rapidamente, agitados e barulhentos.

A verdade era que estava tão feliz quanto os alunos pelo fim da aula. O motivo era o programa que a esperava em seguida: ia ao shopping procurar o vestido perfeito para o casamento de C.C. Além disso, seria bom para se distrair um pouco e tentar não pensar tanto na noite anterior.

Onde estava com a cabeça?

Se houvesse considerado as implicações de ficar brincando de jogos eróticos com Harry, nunca teria aceitado aquela pizza. Para um cara tímido, ele havia sido bastante ousado nos toques e atitudes. Mordeu os lábios ao se lembrar dos detalhes.

Foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

— Luna?

Ficou impressionada com a expressão de abatimento da amiga.

— Posso falar com você, um minuto?

— Claro, o que foi?

Luna levava nas mãos um folheto amarelado. Havia segurado com tanta força que estava todo amassado. Gina reconheceu o papel. Era o informativo sobre a mudança do professor de educação física. Um tal de Neville Longbottom estava substituindo o senhor Masters. Todos os professores haviam recebido o boletim pela manhã. Gina retirou o papel da mão de Luna em busca de alguma pista, mas não encontrou nada. O verso da folha estava em branco.

— É ele! — Luna pegou o papel novamente e mostrou a Gina.

— Ele quem?

— O cara de quem falei. O que me fez sentir a mulher mais desejada e plena do mundo.

Gina finalmente entendia tudo.

— Você diz, o baixinho, de corte esquisito e barrigudo, recordista olímpico em sensualidade?

Luna resmungou e deixou cair o rosto sobre as mãos.

— Nunca pensei que fosse ter que ver esse homem outra vez. Como ele se atreve a vir trabalhar na minha escola, depois de ter me trocado por uma modelinho de quinta categoria?

— Querida, era ele quem tinha que estar sofrendo. Será que não percebe que você é muita areia para o caminhãozinho dele? Sabe disso, não sabe?

— Sei. — Luna ergueu a cabeça e parecia ter recobrado a força. — É isso mesmo. Ele que se dane. — Amassou o papel ainda mais e o jogou na lata do lixo.

— Você já o viu aqui na escola?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

— Mas isso vai acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Aposto que ele nem se lembra que eu dou aula aqui. Egoísta, narcisista! _Cochon, imbecile! _—Apesar de ser fluente em inglês, na hora da raiva, preferia voltar às suas origens francesas. Era a primeira vez que via a amigaxingando em francês por causa de um homem. Pelo visto, a situação era séria.

O passeio pelo shopping ia ter que esperar. Tinha uma amiga precisando de colo e não podia deixá-la na mão. Ambas passaram em casa para trocar de roupa e foram a um bar que Luna havia descoberto recentemente. Durante uma hora, falaram mal de todos os homens da face da Terra, porém, de Nev, em particular. Nunca tinha visto Luna tão abalada por causa de um homem antes.

— Está apaixonada por ele, não está?

A resposta foi dada, porém em francês. Luna gesticulava e falava sem parar. Gina não entendeu uma palavra. Depois de alguns minutos, com os olhos cheios de água, ela murmurou.

— Estou.

Gina havia pensado em contar sobre a última estripulia de Harry e de como ele havia passado de Sr. Acanhado a Sr. Safado, tocando-a de um jeito tão hábil que a havia feito gozar antes mesmo perceber onde estavam os dedos dele. Porém, achou melhor esperar uma ocasião mais apropriada para aquela troca de confidencias.

Não tinha a menor ideia do capítulo em que estavam ou mesmo se ele ainda estava seguindo o manual. O episódio no sofá parecia um capítulo de um livro totalmente diferente.

No entanto, quanto mais se envolvia com o vizinho no andar de baixo, mais perigosa parecia a ideia de fazer amor com ele. E se por acaso conseguisse transformá-lo em um grande amante? E depois que ele se formasse e ganhasse o diploma? Bem, deixaria para se preocupar com isso na sexta-feira.

Sexta. Harry não podia esperar pela próxima "aula". Havia se tornado o dia preferido da semana. Aquela, especialmente, pois seria o dia que os dois, enfim, fariam amor.

— Na sexta. — ele disse, quando ligou para combinar tudo. — Que tal se você viesse aqui para casa? Eu faço o jantar.

Gina pareceu um pouco comedida do outro lado da linha. Ele também não estava relaxado como normalmente estaria ao saber que acabaria na cama com uma linda mulher. Ela fez uma longa pausa antes de responder.

— Quer que leve a sobremesa?

Se tudo desse certo, ela seria a sobremesa, pensou. Aquela era a noite em que iria seduzi-la, com uma boa comida e outras táticas dadas pelo livro.

— Não se preocupe, já estou providenciando tudo.

Com um "até mais" sugestivo, ele desligou. Por enquanto, estava tudo indo conforme a música. Mas talvez devesse se benzer ou algo parecido, pois com a falta de sorte que andava tendo, ia acabar torcendo o pé a caminho do quarto.

Ah, tinha grandes planos para aquela noite. Lembrou que finalmente poderia usar as velas do outro dia. Gina era, com certeza, uma mulher que gostava de velas e luz do luar. Ele ansiava por vê-la iluminada por ambas as luzes.

Em frente ao armário, Gina estava na dúvida entre a minissaia e a calça bem justa. Pensou, que, de repente, seria melhor vestir a que fosse mais fácil de tirar depois.

Espere um minuto. O que é isso? —dizia-lhe a consciência.

Semicerrou os olhos, encarou-se no espelho. Não havia dúvida de que a sedução seria o prato principal naquele jantar. Também não duvidava que desejavam um ao outro. Harry era sexy e quanto melhor o conhecia, mais gostava dele. No entanto, queria que o sexo acontecesse do jeito dela. Baseados no dia anterior, eles já tinham passado do capítulo quatro havia muito tempo. Queria ensinar Harry a fazer amor com uma mulher com destreza. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não queria.

Voltou a se concentrar no armário e acabou encontrando uma saia jeans longa caríssima que havia comprado recentemente em uma loja de grife. Perfeito, pensou. Para acompanhar, escolheu um casaco branco de gola e manga comprida. Sentia certa satisfação ao pensar que não existia qualquer chance de despertar desejo em Harry ou em quem quer que fosse. Olhou-se no espelho e sorriu.

Se ela e Harry iam, em algum momento, se tomar mais íntimos, teria que ser nas condições e no ritmo de Gina. Afinal, quem era a professora ali?

Desceu as escadas e não pôde conter a ansiedade ao tocar a campainha da casa de Harry.

Quando ele abriu a porta, Gina arregalou os olhos. Era a primeira vez que o via tão bem vestido. A calça preta era de linho, os sapatos eram de couro, impecavelmente engraxados e a blusa era de um tecido tão macio que ela sentiu vontade de tocá-la. O colarinho estava com alguns botões abertos, deixando à mostra alguns pêlos de seu peito. Superprovocante. Naquela noite, ele havia se vestido para ela.

Sentiu um calafrio de júbilo pela homenagem. Olhou bem nos olhos dele e se arrependeu. Ficou completamente petrificada. Havia um brilho especial, uma faísca atrevida e perigosa naquele olhar.

Não eram olhos de um homem que não sabia como satisfazer uma mulher. Aqueles eram olhos de um predador, de alguém capaz de dominá-la, possuí-la e fazê-la ficar fascinada por ele.

De repente, ele sorriu e aquela impressão estarrecedora se foi como se nunca houvesse existido. Ele agora olhava sua roupa. Pela expressão divertida no rosto de Harry, ele sabia exatamente porque Gina havia procurado no armário a roupa que fosse mais parecida com a de uma freira.

— Por favor, entra.

— Obrigada. — Ela entregou a ele uma garrafa de vinho branco. — Achei que estivesse um pouco quente demais para vinho tinto.

— Perfeito.

Ela entrou no apartamento, sentindo-se estranha. Havia uma mesa redonda arrumada para dois, na varanda, e o lugar estava rodeado de velas. Depois que ele serviu o vinho, apagou as luzes do apartamento, deixando o ambiente iluminado apenas pelas velas e pela noite. A sensação de estranhamento em Gina aumentou.

No céu, um fiapo de lua. A temperatura estava morna, ainda sob o efeito do dia quente e úmido. Harry estava excepcionalmente misterioso e a varanda parecia um mundo distante da realidade. Um turbilhão de emoções se apossou de Gina. Porém, principalmente, sentia muito desejo.

Tentando se controlar, tomou o vinho rápido demais e começou a falar de modo mecânico sobre como os alunos estavam animados com a visita de Harry.

— Resolvi pedir que todos escrevessem um artigo, depois da sua palestra. Depois, farei uma eleição em sala para escolher os três melhores. Você, então, escolhe o melhor.

— Por mim, tudo bem — ele disse. A voz estava surpreendentemente mais rouca que o normal.

— Obrigada. — Deu mais um gole do vinho e descobriu que a taça estava vazia. Que rápido, pensou. A taça era daquelas grandes. Devia estar com muita sede.

Ao deixar a taça sobre a mesa, ele a serviu um pouco mais.

— Está com fome?

Fome? Estava faminta! No entanto, apesar do tom sedutor da voz de Harry, ele obviamente estava falando de comida. E se ela fosse uma mulher esperta, trocaria o vinho por água.

— Por mim, podemos jantar — ela respondeu. — Você teria um copo de água?

— Claro, só um minuto. — Apanhou a jarra, na bancada ao lado da mesa de jantar, e a serviu de água. Retirou-se para a cozinha e, em dez minutos, estava de volta com dois pratos. Acendeu mais duas velas sobre a mesa para que melhor enxergassem a comida que parecia de um restaurante cinco estrelas.

— Que delícia. É atum? — Adivinhou ela, olhando o filé de peixe à sua frente, com um molho maravilhoso, acompanhado de arroz e aspargos.

— Comida energética — ele respondeu. — Perfeita para atletas.

— Por acaso, é o seu lado _personal trainer _que está falando?

O olhar de Harry era enigmático.

— Quem sabe.

Será que havia algo naquele manual ridículo que ensinava a não falar nada de especial, apenas causar duplo sentido e declarações obscuras? Devia encontrar o livro e queimá-lo. Sentia-se manipulada e não gostava disso. Ela era a professora, afinal. Era quem deveria estar no comando da situação.

Mesmo assim, o filé fresco de atum estava incrível e a conversa de Harry tornou-se menos esquisita, depois que começaram a comer.

Gina contou um pouco sobre o dia na escola e perguntou o que ele tinha feito.

Ele pareceu incomodado na cadeira, movendo-se de um jeito tenso e, por fim, disse:

— Estava escrevendo um artigo.

— Para um jornal local? — Seria interessante levar para os alunos, pensou.

— Não, para uma revista.

— É mesmo? — Não se lembrava de Harry haver comentado sobre trabalhos para revistas. — Que legal. Que tipo de revista?

Ele pareceu ter engasgado, apanhou a garrafa de vinho e a esvaziou em sua taça, que por sua vez foi esvaziada rapidamente.

— É uma revista masculina.

Ele estava claramente constrangido com aquele assunto, então, Gina achou melhor mudar de tema. Certamente, deveria ser uma revista bem cafona e piegas para adolescentes na puberdade. Respeitava o fato de que ele não se sentisse à vontade em falar dos artigos que tinha que escrever como ganha-pão.

— E como vai o romance?

— Muito bem. Agora, já consigo ver os personagens com clareza, como se eles conversassem comigo. Acho que estou ficando até meio doido. Escuto vozes na minha cabeça. Juro.

— E o que eles falam? — Ela estava achando aquela história divertida, mas também fascinante. Era a primeira vez que conhecia alguém que estava escrevendo um livro.

— Eles não falam comigo. Falam entre si. É meio assustador, mas é bacana, também. Hoje de manhã, a psiquiatra disse ao herói que não vai se casar com ele. Claro, sabia que ela ia recusar o pedido, mas ela disse não, no momento mais delicado do pobre homem. Ele precisava estar forte e a recusa o deixou bem abatido. Agora, o assassino está apertando o cerco.

Gina estremeceu com a expressão intensa de Harry. Ele estava imerso em sua própria história. Era genial.

— Ela vai mudar de idéia?

— Como? Quem?

— A mulher. A psiquiatra. Ela vai acabar aceitando se casar com o ele no final? Adoro histórias com final feliz.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Ela não vai cometer esse erro.

— Erro? Mas ele precisa dela. — Ela se inclinou, empolgada com os personagens como se já os conhecesse muito bem. — Sem ela, o herói fica muito vulnerável.

— Você é uma romântica, Gina. As pessoas têm que aprender a viver por conta própria. O ser humano é uma criatura só e deve aprender a conviver com isso.

— Não nego, sou romântica, mesmo — respondeu, um pouco incomodada com a observação amargurada de Harry. — Mas é melhor do que ser um cético.

— Céticos não sofrem desilusões. Lembrou-se da amiga Luna.

— A maioria dos céticos que conheço são pessoas românticas que sofreram desilusões. Foi o que aconteceu com você, Harry?

— Estamos falando sobre personagens de um livro.

— Mas a atitude cínica parece vir de você.

Ele deu de ombros e se inclinou sobre a cadeira, mirando o fiapo de lua que se pendurava no céu.

— Não nasci para casar. O que não significa que o casamento não dê certo para algumas pessoas.

Não sabia por quê, mas Gina sentiu uma ponta de tristeza ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Parecia que alguém o havia magoado muito.

— Vamos para a sobremesa e um café?

Ela hesitou. Não eram nem dez horas ainda. Não podia ir embora ainda.

— Estou muito satisfeita. Por que não fazemos assim: eu lavo a louça e você faz o café?

— Combinado.

Molhou prato por prato e os talheres antes de guardá-los na máquina de lavar louça. Na cozinha, pôde ver que Harry era um cozinheiro muito mais eficiente e organizado do que ela. Depois que o café estava pronto, ficou na dúvida se deveria ir para a varanda ou não. No entanto, o sofá trazia certas lembranças que poderiam ser muito perigosas.

Mas antes que ela pudesse se decidir, Harry a surpreendeu.

— Vem cá. Quero mostrar uma coisa. — Tomou-a pelas mãos e a levou pelo corredor que dava nos quartos. Como era idêntico ao seu apartamento, Gina sabia exatamente aonde estavam indo.

— Mas lá é o seu quarto.

— Eu sei. É onde fica o meu computador. Gostaria muito que você lesse a passagem do livro de que falei. Quero que você me diga se as palavras da psiquiatra soam convincentes. Se parecem ser de uma mulher.

Aquela era a desculpa mais brega que ela já tinha ouvido ou realmente ele respeitava a opinião dela, o que seria algo envaidecedor. Talvez a leitura pudesse ser uma janela para ver o que Harry sentia sobre as mulheres.

Mas será que queria mesmo entrar no quarto dele?

.

.

.

**N/A: Como o prometido, aqui estou eu postando o capítulo novo.**

**Pois eh gente, não foi nesse capítulo MAS quem sabe não será no próximo, façam suas apostas: Ela vai entrar ou não no quarto dele? rsrsrs**

**Obrigado pelos comentários, alertas e tudo o mais.**

**Próximo capítulo será postado no sábado a noite ou domingo de manhã.**

**.**

**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

_**Gemeas Potter: **Ola, que bom que estão gostando da adaptação._

_Concordo plenamente com o que disse sobre os diálogos, eles sempre valorizam bastante a estória, pois através desses diálogos que consegue se apegar ou não a história. Na minha opinião, eu não gosto de ler um livro puramente por seu conteúdo sexual (sou da campanha: não leia cinquenta tons de cinza rsrsrs)._

_Logo mais teremos mais postagem, a Será eu não garanto exatamente o dia que conseguirei postar porém é provável que seja no domingo._

_Obrigado pelos comentários._

_._

_**Cah R. Silva:** Já estava sentindo sua falta por aqui, não precisa se desculpar o tempo é uma madrasta que ninguém consegue se livrar (e graças a Deus por isso!). _

_Sobre os dois casamentos, devo confessar que será tão rápido o da Cho e Miguel que é melhor não esperar muito por ele (ponto negativo, pq eu também queria que a autora tivesse escrito um pouco mais dele), e não existe cena do casamento do James, então cena de casamento mesmo só no capítulo bônus SE ele vier a existir, tudo dependerá do tempo que terei disponível, como mencionei antes. _

_É normal a reação da Gina, aliás estamos falando aqui de uma proposta por um tempo "determinado" que virou indeterminado, mas que não existe garantia de futuro. Dessa forma, acho que todas nós teríamos no minimo cuidado ao se envolver._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Luanlmf: **O que posso garantir é que ele esta se esforçando, vamos ver se a Gina vai permitir também, aliás o "relacionamento" deles é muito incerto e como toda mulher faria ela esta ponderando sobre o assunto. _

_Nancy é uma escritora surpreendente, não vou dizer se irá acontecer mais alguma coisa, mas afirmo que em todos os livros eu sempre encontro umas cenas que não esperava. Portanto, oremos para tirar a urucubaca desse moreno._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Mylle W. Potter: **Que bom que esta melhor, agora é só não abusar e ir com calma aí._

_Esses dois irão se desenrolar logo, no total são 19 capítulo, estamos no 10º, e eu sinceramente gostei de como Nancy desenvolveu o relacionamento deles._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Gigi W B Potter: **É um alívio saber que o movimento "Se joga Harry" teve uma considerável diminuição de seus membros. Vamos lá gente, o moreno esta se esforçando! rsrsrs_

_Sobre sua fic ou oneshot, continuo aguardando ela. E não esquenta sobre quando vai postar, é normal desejarmos e até mencionarmos uma determinada data e não dar certo, afinal não estamos livres de contratempos._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Isa: **Agradeço imensamente pelo carinho, e me alegro em saber que gosta das adaptações que posto. Espero retribuir tamanha atenção com mais postagens de capítulos de livros que amo._

_Harry nessa adaptação tem um jeito especial de se atrapalhar e pagar mico, mas acho que isso é só um charme a mais, desse jeito nunca será uma vida monótona ao lado dele._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Joana Patricia:**Oie, como disse alguns comentários acima: me alegro em saber que o movimento "Se joga Harry", deu uma pausa para descanso._

_Bom agora o moreno esta realmente se esforçando, basta saber se Gina vai aceitar ou não a "proposta" do moreno no final do capítulo._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Eu s2 Twilight: **Harry e Gina são lindos juntos, e digamos que despertam entre si uma liberdade e confiança que apenas alguns casais tem, ou seja, são safadinhos mas só pq estão juntos. (okay, o moreno já era antes, mas agora ele é um safadinho perfeito!)_

_Certo, não temos muito longe desse capítulo, a outra pessoa que estava adaptando foi bem maldosa. Parou de postar bem próximo do fim! rsrsrs_

_Fique tranquila, eu serei uma mulher morta se fazer isso, então postarei até o final!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Bia Siqueira:** Infelizmente, somos uma sociedade que não foi educada para ler. Livros traz conhecimento, e conhecimento cria formadores de opiniões. E pessoas que pensam não são atraentes quando existe interesses em se aproveitar da ignorância da maioria. Por isso sou tão contra a maioria se preocupar em só ler livros como Cinquenta Tons de Cinza, nada contra vc querer ler algo para se divertir, mas ler apenas esse tipo de livro ou só essa trilogia?_

_Harry é persistente, e creio que Gina não vai nem perceber quando estiver totalmente conquistada por ele._

_Obrigada pelo incentivo, tetarei ao máximo conciliar os dois, enquanto for possível estarei aqui postando algo. E obrigada pelo comentário._

_._

_**Ana Carolina Potter:** Harry vem se mostrando que não é um tolo e muito menos "inexperiente", Gina é inteligente e já esta percebendo isso, porém um relacionamento é baseado em confiança e lealdade, por sinal como uma perfeita Weasley._

_Alegro em saber que esteja gostando e acompanhando, sei o quanto é difícil com o início das aulas._

_Nossa, adorei saber que faz jornalismo. Confesso que quase escolhi essa carreira, sucesso!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPITULO ONZE**

.

Gina chegou à conclusão de que não havia nada demais se fosse ao quarto de Harry. Afinal, o computador ficava lá. Afinal, estava realmente interessada na história e curiosa para saber mais sobre o romance. Que mal havia nisso?

Tentou ignorar a cama, mas a verdade foi que realizou uma verdadeira inspeção no quarto do vizinho. Havia vários dos livros preferidos de Gina na estante, além de dicionários e livros de gramática. O computador já estava ligado e Harry apenas abriu o arquivo referente ao romance. Gina olhou rapidamente o número total de páginas!

— Nossa, trezentas páginas.

— É apenas o rascunho. Precisa de revisão — explicou ele. — É essa a parte. Acho melhor se sentar. — Ele puxou a cadeira para ela, que se sentou.

.

_Jenkins acendeu um cigarro, poucos segundos depois de apagar outro. As mãos tremiam, de nervoso e apreensão. Claire se sentou, tranquila e centrada, segurando o bloco de prescrição médica. Ele teria que lembrá-la de prescrever mais remédio para dormir._

— _Diz alguma coisa, droga. Acabei de pedir você em casamento. Se não quer, é só dizer. Vamos acabar logo com isso._

— _Minha resposta é não. _— _Ela o olhava impassível, enquanto ele sentia vontade de sair quebrando o que visse pela frente. Após alguns segundos em silêncio, fez a prescrição e entregou a ele. Ao contrário da maioria dos psiquiatras que já havia conhecido, a escrita dela não era um rabisco, cheio de símbolos. A letra era legível e dispensava tradutores na farmácia._

_Levantou-se para ir embora e ela o acompanhou. Antes que ele se retirasse da sala, ela tocou-lhe no rosto._

— _Sinto muito._

_O engraçado foi que naquele momento ele acreditou._

.

Gina continuou a leitura, impressionada com a rapidez com que a história a envolvia, apesar de ser uma parte no meio do livro. Leu com avidez e captou de imediato o dilema do policial com a psiquiatra.

Estava indiferente a Harry caminhando de um lado para o outro atrás dela. Havia lido dez páginas, quando ele se pôs em sua frente. Ela o olhava, aturdida.

— Só isso? Por que não posso ler mais?

— Porque é essa a parte que está me incomodando. O que acha?

— Quero ler mais. Essas poucas páginas só serviram para me deixar mais curiosa.

— Preciso saber se a reação dela é natural. Como você, por exemplo, reagiria?

— Se algum dia um homem me pedir em casamento, espero nunca ser tão fria. Mas como não conheço o resto da história, fica difícil entender os motivos dela.

Ela voltou para o início da passagem e captou nuances que passaram despercebidas.

— Mas o problema não é com ela. É com ele. Veja como ele a descreve. O cara não está procurando por uma mulher, ele a vê como uma figura materna. Sentada na cadeira de médico com o receituário na mão, ela representa a autoridade. E o que ele está fazendo? Fumando feito uma chaminé. Ele sabe que é proibido fumar. Está se comportando como um menino malcriado, afugentando-a, embora precise dela.

— Uma figura materna? — Harry disse impressionado.

— Bem, é o que eu interpretei até agora. Também parece que ela o conhece muito bem. Será que está apaixonada por ele? — Ela deu de ombros. — Talvez. Não li o suficiente. Mas acho que ele precisa amá-la como um homem, não como uma criança ou um paciente. — Gina esboçou um sorriso. — Esse seu personagem é realmente fascinante, Harry. Tem certeza que não posso ler mais?

Ele soma abertamente. A covinha no queixo acentuava-se ainda mais.

— E você é uma mulher incrível.

Gina abriu a boca para responder, mas Harry foi mais rápido. Envolveu-a pela nunca e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Sem sucesso, ela tentava se lembrar por que havia sido uma má ideia ter ido ao quarto dele. O toque dos lábios de Harry sobre os dela, quentes e decididos, a desconcentraram por completo. A mente tinha uma vaga ideia de que deveria dizer não, mas o corpo gritava, sim.

Ele girou a cadeira e ela o envolveu pelo pescoço, puxando-o contra si. O homem que a beijava agora era um outro Harry, apesar de manter a mesma hesitação daquele que ela conhecia. Mas o beijo estava mais ardente e ousado e as pernas de Gina mais bambas do que de costume.

De repente, a cadeira deu um estalo como se fosse quebrar.

Ele recuou. Os olhos verdes estavam tão intensos, que Gina chegou a estremecer. Como se segurasse uma pluma, pegou-a pelas pernas e tronco e a suspendeu no ar.

Ela fez um ruído de surpresa que aumentou ainda mais quando a deixou em cima da cama. Agora, era a vez dela de ficar na dúvida. Estava pronta? E se fosse horrível a experiência? E se ele acabasse tendo uma crise de ansiedade? E se... ?

Harry voltou a beijá-la e se deitou ao lado dela. Pelo menos por enquanto, ele parecia ter total domínio da situação e estava longe de ter qualquer crise. Estava excitadíssimo, tocando-a com destreza. Todas as dúvidas se esvaíram na mesma hora.

— Quero sentir sua mão por todo o meu corpo. — ela sussurrou.

— Por onde quer que comece? — Ele a provocou. Gina se sentou por um instante e tirou a blusa.

Ele a devorava com os olhos. Havia uma malícia imensa naquele olhar. Um sorriso safado.

— O que foi? — Ela perguntou, intrigada.

— Com todo essa roupa, achei que você estivesse com um espartilho e um colete erótico por debaixo.

Ela deu uma risada e decidiu completar o trabalho. Se desfez da enorme saia.

A calcinha rosa com lacinhos de Gina o fez suspirar.

— Estava louco de curiosidade para saber o que vestia por debaixo dessas roupas.

Ele foi contornando, com os dedos, todo o percurso que a costura do sutiã fazia ao longo dos seios. O mais leve toque sobre a pele causava pequenas, mas intensas, cargas elétricas sobre o corpo de Gina. Apesar da penumbra, não parecia pálido ou nervoso, pensou ela. Talvez se fosse com calma, ele se acostumasse com sua nudez e conseguisse fazer amor com ele, sem desmaiar ou ter um ataque nervoso. Isso, se conseguisse chegar tão longe. Estava determinada a ser paciente e solidária.

— Vou doar essa roupa, amanhã de manhã — disse, quase sem ar, pois Harry já havia se adiantado e estava com a boca em um dos seios dela, com sutiã e tudo.

Harry se deteve e a encarou.

— Nem pense nisso. Essa é uma das roupas mais sexys que já vi. É provocante e excitante imaginar o que há por debaixo de tanto... pano.

Ela riu com gosto e percebeu que a estratégia de parecer uma freira havia tido o efeito contrário.

— Você é um cara estranho, sabia?

— Pode acreditar, você fica sexy vestida até num saco plástico.

Ele se inclinou para voltar a beijar o seio de Gina, mas ela o deteve.

— Tira a camisa e a calça.

Sem rodeios ou delongas, ele arrancou a camisa fora, abriu o zíper da calça, jogou o par de sapatos longe e, em poucos segundos, estava apenas de cueca. Ela teve alguns instantes para admirar o corpo divino dele antes de Harry se deitar.

— Eu te desejo tanto. — ele sussurrou-lhe no ouvido.

Ao ouvir as palavras, ela recordou que sentia o mesmo. Queria-o ansiosamente. Não conseguia ficar parada. Seu ventre parecia ter vida própria, roçando a masculinidade de Harry, provocando-o e rogando-lhe para que fosse possuída. Ele mergulhou uma das mãos sob a calcinha dela, deixando-a ainda mais exaltada. Queria mais. Com um gemido sufocado, soltou o laço da calcinha e arrancou-a.

Em seguida, foi em busca da cueca de Harry, mas ele havia sido mais rápido e, quando ela percebeu, já estava completamente nu.

Gina o olhou de cima a baixo e ficou com a boca seca. Ele era ainda mais divino nu do que vestido. Seu corpo revelou-se deslumbrante. Queria tocá-lo, sentir com as próprias mãos tanta exuberância.

Ele já estava com as mãos no sutiã e, em segundos, ela também já não vestia nada.

— Nossa, você é maravilhosa. — murmurou, beijando-a nos seios mais uma vez. A língua alternava com pequenas sucções que ele fazia. Coisa de profissional.

Deslizou as mãos pelas pernas dela e antes que Gina perdesse de vez a razão, segurou Harry pelo pulso.

— Você tem camisinha?

Harry abriu a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira na mesma hora e retirou uma carteia inteira.

Gina o puxou e ele ficou por cima. Desejava-o dentro dela e o queria naquele instante. Com Harry, ela se sentia insaciável. Estava completamente entregue a ele, louca para ser possuída.

Beijaram-se com sofreguidão, ardentemente, até que ficassem ofegantes e inebriados de prazer.

De repente, ele parou.

Não, não, não! O que foi, agora? Estava bom demais para ser verdade.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e a fitou com um olhar que parecia de culpa.

— Gina, preciso te contar uma coisa. É sobre o livro. Eu...

Ela riu e o beijou, calando-o, feliz por constatar que ele estava passando apenas um momento de insegurança.

— Não precisa me falar nada. Conversa demais pode estragar o momento.

Ele se manteve ainda hesitante por alguns segundos e então acariciou os cabelos flamejantes dela.

— Tem razão.

Gina pegou a embalagem de camisinha da mão dele e a abriu. Não costumava fazer isso, mas achou a experiência excitante. Ele era tão maravilhoso e irresistível que ela não pôde evitar apertá-lo e acariciá-lo. Harry gemeu e ela achou melhor não correr o risco de que ele acabasse tendo uma ejaculação precoce. Fez com que ele se deitasse, colocou-lhe o preservativo e subiu nele.

Sem tirar os olhos de Harry, direcionou sua masculinidade para que tocasse levemente seu corpo e pudesse perceber o quanto o queria. Normalmente, era bem mais inibida e tímida na primeira vez com um cara, mas com Harry sabia que tinha que assumir o controle. Sentia-se especial como se estivesse iniciando um homem virgem nas maravilhas do amor. Queria que fosse um momento agradável e inesquecível para ele.

Por isso, esperou um pouco, acariciando-o, aumentando o desejo de Harry até perceber que ele estava chegando ao auge. Delicadamente, ajeitou seu corpo sobre o dele, encaixando um no outro.

Ela já estava perto de chegar ao clímax, mas se conteve no movimento para sentir cada milímetro de Harry em seu próprio corpo.

Ele estava, com certeza, explodindo de desejo, mas parecia esperar por ela. Gina agradeceu intimamente ao autor do livro por ensinar regras fundamentais de cortesia, no ato do amor. E agradecia a ele pelo autocontrole. Nada mal para um calouro. Quando notou que estava a um passo do clímax, apertou as coxas contra a cintura de Harry e o sentiu por inteiro. Deitou o resto do corpo sobre ele até que estivessem intensamente próximos e o beijou com paixão. O olhar que ele tinha ficaria na lembrança de Gina para sempre. Era doce e intimista.

Voltou a erguer o tronco, ficando de joelhos, e aumentou o compasso do movimento e também a velocidade.

Ele tocou os seios dela com as mãos, descendo até pousarem sobre a cintura. De repente, foi como se fogos de artifícios começassem a iluminar o ambiente.

— Eu vou... Ah... vou... — Antes que pudesse completar a frase, uma onda de frenesi a invadiu, transportando-a para um outro universo e tempo. Após alguns segundos, ouviu a si mesma — era algo parecido a um choro, tamanha era a emoção — e um gemido masculino anunciando o ápice do prazer.

Ao voltar para o planeta Terra, tinha o corpo totalmente relaxado sobre o de Harry. Ele estava ainda ofegante.

— Não vai desmaiar outra vez, vai? — ela perguntou brincando.

Harry a acariciou nas costas e foi, com as mãos, em busca dos seios de Gina. Os dois estavam suados e exaustos.

— É bem provável. Isso se não morrer agora mesmo de tanto prazer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Finalmente aconteceu!**

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado e peço desculpas pela demora, mas além de ficar ontem sem internet estou meio doente.**

**Próximo capítulo quarta-feira.**

**.**

**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**(Obs.: Como estou a base de remédios não estou no meu melhor estado para responder, peço desculpa por qualquer resposta rápida ou meio sem nexo.)**

.

.

_**luanlmf**__: Harry tem 28, Gina entre 26 a 28 anos. O casamento de Cho é no capítulo 16._

_Espero que tenha lhe agradado esse capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Gigi W B Potter**__: Gina entrou e devo acrescentar que ela não esta nada arrependida disso._

_O que achou da primeira vez deles? Boa sorte na solução dos imprevistos, afinal aguardo sua oneshot._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Ana Carolina Potter:**__ Harry é bem malandro mesmo, conseguiu o objetivo de convencê-la. Afinal depois de tudo o que aconteceu estavam mais que necessitados um do outro._

_Sim, quase escolhi jornalismo, gostaria até mesmo de ter algo que explicassem aos leigos o que é o direito. Hoje em dia só encontramos programas sensacionalistas que querem mais conduzir seus pensamentos do que ajudar a ter uma opinião própria._

_Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Joana Patricia**__: Parar de acabar os capítulos nesses momentos mata leitores? Tentarei, mas como disse: é tudo culpa da Nancy, eu sou mera "intermediadora". rsrsrs_

_Espero que tenha gostado dessa primeira vez deles. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Isa:**__ Ela entrou e aproveitou bastante. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, afinal aconteceu. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Eu s2 Twilight**__: Se tratando desses dois, sempre haverá uma troca entre os papeis de professor e aluno, o que eu particularmente não reclamo. rsrsrs_

_Espero que tenha gostado ler novamente esse momento entre eles. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Bia Siqueira:**__ Primeiro eu paço desculpas por não responder com toda a empolgação que se deve seu comentário longo e cheio de detalhes legais. Mas estou postando esse capítulo meio em modo automático devido aos remédios que tomei, desculpe._

_Harry é realmente uma figura em querer testar o livro em alguns momentos e nos outros querer atacá-lo longe e seguir seus próprios instintos. Mas tenho certeza que ele vai aprender que um livro desse é apenas um guia, e para cada casal a experiência pode ser diferente, e mesmo assim, maravilhosa._

_Gina teve um grande propósito em não se arrumar de forma sexy, mas como o moreno disse, sua tentativa teve efeito contrário._

_Obrigado pelo comentário e desculpa novamente pela resposta curta._

.


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

**.**

Os cachos flamejantes de Gina faziam cócegas em seu queixo. Ela estava gostosamente entrelaçada e acomodada em Harry. Ele sentia a respiração dela roçando-lhe o peito. Estava adorando tê-la em seus braços.

— Gina. — ele disse, decidido a contar a verdade. Principalmente, depois de terem feito amor.

— Preciso contar uma coisa.

— Ah, eu também. — Ela ergueu o rosto para que pudesse olhar para ele. Porque era um simples mortal e porque havia tido a noite mais incrível de sua vida, Harry não resistiu ao impulso de beijá-la.

O beijo singelo foi se transformando em algo intenso e febril.

— Que delícia — ela disse juntando os lábios como se saboreasse o gosto que ele deixava em sua boca. — Queria dizer que a maioria das mulheres adora quando o homem conversa na cama, depois do sexo. — Ela o olhou faceira. — Não estou falando de brincadeira. Apesar de ser engraçado às vezes... você é muito bom de conversa.

Ele a olhou com surpresa. Gina tinha mesmo abraçado a causa e se comportava como uma verdadeira professora. Perguntou se ela ao menos suspeitava que estava usando o tom professoral com ele, naquele momento. De repente, lhe passou pela cabeça a dúvida. Será que ela agia assim com ele porque achava que tinha mais experiência e técnica? Adorou a hipótese, pois, ao querer ajudá-lo, ela estava dando o melhor de si. Que ideia louca! Era a segunda vez que tentava contar a Gina que era o autor do maldito livro e ela o interrompia. Talvez, o destino preferisse assim. Afinal, ele não estava prejudicando ninguém. Ninguém ia se machucar e ele estava vivendo um momento divino — com uma experiência fantástica — e, além disso, percebia que ela estava adorando aquele papel de professorinha do amor.

— O que você queria me dizer?

— Estava pensando que você é uma professora excelente.

— É um dom.

Abraçou-a, virando-a e ficando por cima dela. Ela podia bancar a professora o quanto quisesse, mas agora era a vez de Harry mostrar alguns de seus dotes.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Outra vez?

— Você se opõe? — Ele sorria maliciosamente.

— Pelo contrário.

A camisinha foi posta em tempo recorde. Ele a penetrou ao mesmo tempo que sua língua invadiu a boca de Gina. O calor úmido e doce o tomou por todos os lados. Queria beijá-la e possuí-la para sempre. Queria que aquele momento não acabasse nunca, que o tempo parasse. Assim, o prazer inenarrável que sentia nunca se dissiparia.

Em poucos segundos, estavam sintonizados, em um ritmo harmônico e intenso. Já não tinham mais a voracidade do primeiro momento e podiam curtir com mais calma a segunda jornada de prazer.

Agarrou-a pela cintura. Queria vê-la passando por todos os estágios de desejo até chegar ao clímax. No entanto, estava altamente excitado e tinha medo de não agüentar a espera.

Ela parecia ler a mente de Harry, pois começou a pressionar o corpo do rapaz com seu próprio corpo, provocando-o ao extremo. Ao mesmo tempo, acariciava-o delicadamente. Era demais para ele.

Com um gemido que mais parecia um uivo, ele penetrou-a com mais intensidade e aumentou o ritmo. Os gemidos agora eram dos dois, que pareciam chegar juntos ao final da viagem.

Gina acordou meio grogue, porém contente. Seu corpo estava aconchegado ao de Harry.

— Bom dia — uma voz masculina e manhosa murmurou.

— Bom dia. — Não sabia se estava preparada para encará-lo. Estava nua e sem maquiagem alguma. Não tinha planejado passar a noite, mas acabou adormecendo.

Acordar junto indicava uma intimidade que ela não sabia se estava pronta para assumir.

— Café?

Era sábado. Ela olhou o relógio da sala sem motivo, pois não tinha nada para fazer. Poderia ficar naquela cama o dia inteiro. Passava das nove da manhã, o que era tarde para Gina. No entanto, não costumava fazer amor até de madrugada. Também era incomum que dormisse na casa de um homem.

— Aceito. Obrigada.

Ao contrário dela, Harry parecia descontraído e saiu da cama, nu em pêlo, sem qualquer cerimônia. Cocou o peito, bocejou e foi até o armário onde apanhou uma calça de moletom para vestir. Em seguida, foi ao banheiro e voltou, alguns minutos depois, com um roupão azul-marinho na mão.

— Pode ficar com ele emprestado.

— Obrigada.

Ela esperou que ele saísse do quarto para vestir o roupão. Foi correndo para o banheiro. O cabelo estava todo emaranhado, o rosto amassado, os olhos e a boca, um pouco inchados. Passou a língua pelos dentes e sorriu. Não havia escovado os dentes antes de dormir. Algo que nunca fazia.

Não resistiu e procurou uma escova sobressalente nas gavetas. Havia duas novas. Aliviada e feliz, pegou uma e deu uma boa escovada nos dentes. Antes de voltar para o quarto, penteou os cabelos com a escova que encontrou sobre a pia. Já na cama, se meteu entre as cobertas. Harry não tardou em aparecer com duas xícaras de café e o jornal.

— Leite e nada de açúcar, certo?

Fez que sim, satisfeita por ele haver se lembrado da noite anterior, de como ela gostava do café.

Ele pousou a bandeja sobre a mesa, deitou-se ao lado dela e repartiu o jornal entre os dois.

Gina sentiu-se tão confortável que mais parecia que dormiam e acordavam juntos havia anos. A não ser pela ardente noite de amor e pelo clima de sedução que pairava no ar.

— Quais os seus planos para hoje? — perguntou ela.

— Tenho que sair para comprar um presente de casamento para o meu pai.

— Seu pai está se casando outra vez? Ele deu uma risada sarcástica.

— Pela quinta vez. É motivo de apostas entre os filhos.

— Caramba, ele gosta de casar.

— É um eterno romântico, acho.

Pelo tom da voz de Harry, ele não parecia concordar com o comportamento do pai.

— Que coincidência. Eu também.

— Uma eterna romântica?

— Talvez, isso também. Mas eu quis dizer que também tenho que sair para comprar o presente do casamento da Cho.

— Podemos ir juntos — ele disse, olhando para Gina.

— Seu pai já foi casado quatro vezes? — Ela ainda não tinha conseguido assimilar a informação.

— Pois é.

— Em qual deles, você acabou nascendo?

— Na verdade, eu fui a razão da existência do primeiro casamento.

— Sua mãe já estava grávida?

— O pior é que isso não serviu de lição para ele. Planejamento familiar e contraceptivos nunca existiram no dicionário do meu pai. — Harry balançou a cabeça, claramente irritado. — Alguns homens não nasceram para casar — ele continuou.

Gina sentiu pena, pois via ali o principal motivo dos traumas e do cinismo de Harry com relação a relacionamentos afetivos. Desejou que pudesse ajudá-lo a superar esse problema, de alguma forma.

— Minha mãe vive dizendo que sou igual ao meu pai. — Ele deixou o jornal de lado e tentou não demonstrar sua frustração.

— E você é? — Ela perguntou, sabendo que a resposta poderia estar bem longe de ser a verdade.

Ele riu ironicamente.

— Com certeza, não vou me casar com um time de futebol feminino e muito menos sair pondo filho no mundo, inconsequentemente. Para isso, uso camisinha sempre.

— Parece algo bastante razoável. Ainda mais nos dias de hoje. Mas e sua mãe? Casou-se novamente?

— Ter sido a esposa traída e abandonada se tornou a razão da vida dela.

— Que pena.

— O dia está bonito demais para a gente ficar falando dos meus problemas familiares.

— Não, quero saber mais. Você vê os outros irmãos?

— Meu pai tem a ilusão de uma grande família feliz. E todo verão os filhos se encontram na casa de campo dele. Minha mãe teve três filhos e as duas últimas ex-mulheres tiveram dois filhos cada. As últimas esposas são bem mais jovens que ele. — Ele deu de ombros.

— Deve ser interessante reunir tantos irmãos.

— Se quiser, pode conhecer todos eles. — Ele olhava para a xícara enquanto falava. — O casamento vai ser uma semana depois da festa da sua amiga.

Ele a estava convidando para o casamento do pai. Uau! Gina foi pega de surpresa e não sabia o que responder.

— Vocês se dão bem? — quis saber tentando ganhar tempo até se decidir.

— Somos amigos. Eles são gente boa. Além disso, a culpa não é deles, se papai não consegue se controlar. — Harry agora brincava com os cachos de Gina. — E então, quer ir comigo ao casamento?

— Do seu pai? — Ela esvaziou a xícara.

— Eu vou com você ao da ladra de namorados. Acho uma troca justa.

— Por acaso está esquecendo que o combinado era até o capítulo quatro e, pelo visto, estamos chegando no final do livro?

— Terminamos o capítulo seis. Podemos inaugurar o sétimo agora, se quiser. — Não foi uma sugestão, mas uma intimação, pois enquanto falava, Harry já estava com as mãos por entre a abertura do roupão, acariciando os seios de Gina.

Ela riu e tentou se desvencilhar, mas só piorou a situação, pois ele começou a friccionar os bicos de seus seios com mais rapidez.

Pára! Está me fazendo cócegas. — Ela não parava de rir.

— Isso tem outro nome. Acho que é excitação.

Gina estava tão entretida em rir e se mexer que, quando se deu conta, ele já havia aberto o roupão por inteiro e estava com a boca em seu mamilo, atiçando o bico com a língua. O desejo lhe subiu pelas entranhas.

Um gemido rouco saiu pela garganta de Gina e ela se conteve na mesma hora. Estava tudo indo rápido demais. Ia acabar se machucando.

— Nada de fazer amor, sem antes um bom café-da-manhã — Ela disse, finalmente, tentando ganhar tempo.

Ele ergueu o rosto e sorriu para ela.

— Então vai ter que comer rápido, porque eu vou comer você... — beijou-a nos lábios. — Bem devagar.

O capítulo sete ficou adiado quando os dois saíram da cama para a cozinha.

— O que será que podemos oferecer para nossa convidada de honra? — indagou Harry ao abrir a geladeira. — Ah, a sobremesa. A gente acabou não comendo ontem.

— Sobremesa no café da manhã? — Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente e foi até a cafeteira pôr mais café nas xícaras. — O que é?

— Torta de amora.

— Vai ser um desperdício não provar.

— Foi o que pensei. — Harry retirou a torta da geladeira e preparou dois pratos.

— Nosso passeio ao shopping está de pé? — Ela perguntou algumas mordidas depois.

— Claro. Quando você quiser.

— Que tal, em uma hora? Preciso tomar um banho antes. Vou em casa me arrumar e nos encontramos na portaria.

— Perfeito.

Quando tentou limpar a mesa, ele a impediu. Gina aproveitou e foi até o quarto para pôr a roupa do dia anterior. Ao voltar para a cozinha, estava tudo impecavelmente limpo, e Harry passava um pano na mesa.

Não sabia como se despedir e achou melhor não bancar a namoradinha.

— Bem, já estou indo. Obrigada pelo jantar — despediu-se e foi andando para a porta.

Harry largou o pano na mesa e foi até ela, de imediato.

O beijo que deu nela foi como um furacão de largo alcance. Gina perdeu o fôlego e o agarrou com força, entrelaçando os dedos em seu cabelo despenteado e se deixando levar pela tempestade de emoções.

De repente, ela estava contra a porta e ele, contra ela, com o corpo quente e excitado. Ela sentia que ia derreter tal o calor que sentia por dentro.

— Ai, que delícia! — ela sussurrou. — Mas preciso tomar um banho.

— Está obcecada com higiene — Harry murmurou, mas alguns segundos depois, finalizou o adeus com um beijo no cangote dela e a deixou ir.

— Nos vemos em uma hora.

.

.

.

**N/A: GENTE MIL DESCULPAS, sei que prometi capítulo novo na quarta-feira, mas foi impossível!**  
**Como estou quase de saída pro serviço, peço desculpas a correria.**  
**Próximo capítulo amanhã a noite.**  
**.**  
**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

_**Gemeas Potter:** Posso garantir que Gina irá descobrir sobre isso, mas não por enquanto. Primeiro eles irão aproveitar bastante a companhia um do outro, eu particularmente adoro o desenrolar do relacionamento deles a partir de agora. Obrigado pelo comentário, tanto aqui quanto na será._  
_._  
_**Luanlmf:** Acho que temos uma boa ideia de como a ruiva vai se sentir, mas... vamos deixar isso para depois! rsrsrs Que bom que gostou do que finalmente aconteceu, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._  
_._  
_**Eu s2 Twilight**: E estamos chegando ao momento em que vc parou de ler! Sim, Gina acaba descobrindo que ele é o autor do livro, mas vamos deixar isso para depois, apesar que achei particularmente interessante como foi feito. Obrigado pelo comentário._  
_._  
_**Bia Siqueira:** Graças a Deus na quarta-feira já estava recuperada, obrigada pelo carinho e preocupação! =D Pena que não consegui postar antes, mas hj chegarei um pouco atrasada no estágio para postar! Ele tentou contar de novo, eu achei mega fofo e vc? Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._  
_._  
_**Gigi W B Potter**: Acho que é o capítulo anterior despertou em todos essa mesma curiosidade, posso apenas garantir que ela irá descobrir, como? Deixamos para os próximos capítulos! Espero que tenha melhorado do mal estar, mas festas sempre é bom! Obrigado pelo comentário._  
_._  
_**Ana Carolina Potter:** kkkkkk Eu ri quando li: "o nosso menino cresceu", realmente ele cresceu e esta bem safadinho eu diria, tudo bem que Gina não esta muito longe disso, então..._  
_Infelizmente toda profissão tem seus bons e maus profissionais, eu mesmo pretendo ser criminalista mas todo mundo ao escutar isso já imagina a figura de um advogado que defende pessoas como Nardone, Bruno, etc. (não que eles sejam errados, apenas vai contra meus valores pessoais), ou pensam que é alguém que vai passar a perna em qualquer um. _  
_Obrigado pelos votos de melhoras, graças a Deus estou bem novamente! =D Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo._  
_._  
_**Isa:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo. Gina irá descobrir, isso é fato. porém a questão é, será que ela irá se irritar ou compreenderá? Eu acho que vai depender de como ela descobrir..._  
_Tem 19 capítulos a adaptação, ou seja, temos mais alguns para nos divertir. Obrigado pelo comentário e pelos votos de melhoras._  
_._  
_**Larissa Cardoso:** Eí moça, tudo bem? Estava sumida mesmo, mas imaginei que seria relativo aos compromissos. Alegro-me em saber que sou uma das suas autoras favoritas, apesar de sinceramente boa parte do tempo ser mera intermediadora com as adaptações. Que bom que continua acompanhando, a minha fic Será que é difícil entender que te amo, atualizei na segunda-feira e tentarei sábado domingo escrever o próximo capítulo. Aguardo seus comentários com sugestões/criticas, etc._  
_Obrigado pelo comentário e até mais._  
_._  
_**Joana Patricia:** Que bom que gostou do capítulo, realmente eles são bem safadinhos juntos e isso por um tempo só irá evoluir, assim como, o relacionamento entre eles, adianto que amo o capítulo que o Harry vai dar palestra na escola da Gina (olha o spoiler =X ). Sobre o momento que a ruiva irá descobrir, bom teremos que aguardar um pouquinho por isso. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._  
_**Edwiges Potter:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação. Graças a Deus eu estou melhor, não postei antes devido a imprevistos que não pude controlar._  
_Acho que agora tirei um pouco da sua curiosidade, certo? Obrigado pelo comentário._


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPITULO TREZE**

**.**

Estava determinada a arrasar no casamento de Cho, e ia começar pela escolha do presente. Tinha que mostrar aos noivos que não guardava ressentimento e que era generosa com os "amigos".

Escolheu a loja mais chique que havia no shopping para utensílios do lar e entrou, com Harry ao lado.

Sabia que Cho avaliava seus presentes pelo tamanho da caixa e optou por algo grande o suficiente para impressionar, porém, não tão grande a ponto de assustar. Mas o quê?

— Vou querer aquele conjunto de copos de champanhe. O que acha?

— Bonitos. E o presente é bem sugestivo. Boa idéia — respondeu Harry.

— É para presente — ela disse à vendedora que os acompanhava.

Agora só faltava o vestido, a missão mais importante do dia.

— Quer procurar alguma coisa para o seu pai? Enquanto isso, pensei em procurar o vestido para casamento.

Os olhos verdes de Harry fitaram-na vagarosamente.

— Não perderia isso por nada. O presente do meu pai pode esperar.

De repente, Gina se sentiu como uma menina envergonhada. Ao mesmo tempo que adoraria ter a companhia dele, ficava encabulada com a idéia de experimentar roupas na frente de Harry.

— Não quero entediar você.

— Não tenho dúvidas que vai ser muito divertido.

Vendo que ele não ia voltar atrás, Gina se resignou guiando-o para uma das lojas mais chiques do shopping. Harry se sentou em uma poltrona, enquanto ela escolhia as roupas que ia provar. O vestido verde-musgo que fazia conjunto com um bolero parecia perfeito para a ocasião. Foi o primeiro a experimentar. Saiu do provador e mostrou a Harry, adorando o jeito como ele a olhava, como se fizesse um tour preguiçoso sobre seu corpo.

— Tira o bolero — ele pediu.

Ela obedeceu e se virou para que ele visse a parte de trás.

— O que acha?

— Estou pronto para a próxima escolha.

Ela balançou a cabeça para ele e voltou para a cabine. A verdade era que não havia gostado do conjunto. Talvez o vestido amarelo...

Já arrumada, sentia-se em uma formatura dos anos oitenta. A saia era rodada e cheia, a parte de cima um tomara-que-caia, grudado ao corpo. Voltou a sair do provador.

Havia algo de erótico em ter um homem sentado em uma poltrona observando-a experimentar roupas. E a forma como Harry a observava deixava claro que a última coisa em que pensava era na festa de casamento. Molhou os lábios quando a viu sair e a encarou provocativamente, acelerando o coração de Gina.

— E então? O que acha?

Ele posicionou o polegar para baixo.

— Por que não? — O vestido podia não ser a roupa mais fabulosa que havia visto, mas servia para a festa. Além disso, custava o olho da cara. Era de grife.

— Muito apagado para você.

— Como assim, apagado? — Ele, então, se levantou. — Explico melhor durante o almoço.

— Será que só pensa em comida? — Ela perguntou, depois que já haviam saído da loja.

— Paro de pensar em comida depois de matar a fome. Saíram do shopping e foram a um restaurante do outro lado da rua. Ela pediu uma salada e ele, um sanduíche com batatas fritas.

— O que quis dizer com apagado?

Harry deu um gole em seu chá gelado, como se tentasse encontrar as palavras certas.

— Os vestidos que experimentou não têm nada a ver com você. Suas roupas são alegres, descontraídas... têm personalidade.

— Mas é só um vestido. — Gina o olhava intrigada, sem saber bem onde ele queria chegar.

— Será? Mulheres mandam mensagens através das roupas, sabia? — Ele a olhava agora com um olhar malicioso. — Por exemplo, roxo quer dizer que você quer fazer amor.

Olhou para o vestido roxo que vestia e deu uma risada.

— Que mentira.

Ele se inclinou e falou baixinho.

—Aposto que se passar a mão por debaixo desse vestido, agora, vou descobrir que você está pronta para mim.

Todo ar existente no ambiente parecia ter se esvaído. Era verdade. Bastava ele olhar daquele jeito para ela e sussurrar em seu ouvido para que Gina subisse pelas paredes. Mas ele não precisava saber disso.

— Foi o primeiro vestido que encontrei no armário. Além disso, é fácil de tirar para experimentar as roupas.

— Bem, eu tentei. — Deu de ombros. — Apenas acho que aqueles vestidos não combinam com você. Acho que está buscando algo para agradar o gosto dos outros, quando na verdade tinha que se preocupar com o que você gosta e que a faz se sentir bem.

Será que ele tinha razão? Será que estava tão obcecada com aquele casamento que buscava uma roupa que expressasse sucesso e elegância de acordo com Cho e os outros?

Mastigou um pedaço de espinafre, furiosamente. Droga! Ele tinha razão. A dieta, a ginástica exagerada, o acordo com Harry, o vestido.

Resmungou e apanhou uma batata frita do prato de Harry.

— Aquele vestido amarelo era o preço de um mês de aluguel.

Ele deu um assobio, impressionando, depois aproximou o prato de Gina para que ela pudesse comer mais.

Após o almoço, foram a uma loja de rua da qual Gina gostava muito. Logo na vitrine, Harry apontou para uma manequim.

— É esse o vestido.

Era um vestido longo de seda púrpura, delicado e com um decote sugestivo nas costas. Enquanto experimentava, os olhos castanhos da ruiva brilhavam diante do espelho. Estava lindo. Os abdominais haviam surtido efeito. Saiu do provador para mostrar a Harry.

— É, é esse mesmo — ele disse na mesma hora. Ela sorriu e voltou para o provador.

— Obrigada — disse Gina já com a sacola na mão, caminhando na rua de braços dados com Harry.

— Foi divertido — ele respondeu. — Não costumo sair muito.

— Deve estar animado, então, para a apresentação que vai dar para minha turma na terça que vem — brincou ela.

— Nem metade da animação que sinto agora, só de pensar em chegar em casa, tirar sua roupa e começar...

— O capítulo sete — Gina completou. Ela fingiu descaso, mas a verdade era que estava ansiosíssima para iniciar o capítulo sete. Harry tinha o dom de transformar cada capítulo em um novo mundo a ser descoberto. Com ele, o sexo era vibrante e surpreendente.

— O que está esperando? — Ela quis saber.

No carro, ambos estavam ansiosos para chegarem logo em casa. Olhou de relance para o corpo de Harry e notou o quanto ele estava excitado. Ela se virou para esconder o sorriso. Estava tão excitada quanto ele.

— O que tem no capítulo sete? — A voz era melosa e provocante.

— Mostra como um homem pode dar prazer a uma mulher com a boca mais do que com qualquer outra parte do corpo.

— Nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas suponho que seja verdade. A boca é sensacional. Mas confesso que prefiro o pacote completo...

— Isso é um alívio. Bem, o que mais diz o capítulo sete? — indagou ele, pensativo. — Também diz que perguntar à parceira do que ela gosta é a melhor técnica que pode existir.

Gina concordou com a cabeça. Pode ser que o cara que escreveu aquele livro de mau gosto não fosse um idiota completo, afinal.

— Do que você gosta, Gina?

Droga, aquela pergunta a deixava em chamas. Era tão sugestiva que, enquanto ele perguntava, ela pôde imaginar vividamente Harry excitando-a.

— Gosto do toque mais suave no início e depois... de uma ação mais forte e decidida. — Como era embaraçoso responder àquela pergunta, pensou ela. Por que não havia ficado calada? Sabia que seu rosto estava completamente vermelho, o que aumentava seu desconforto.

— E o seu ponto G? — Ele perguntou com um tom de aluno curioso.

Uau! Aquela conversa a fazia criar imagens que a deixavam tão sensível que o simples movimento do carro e as vibrações já a enlouqueciam.

— Bem... não é muito fácil encontrar o ponto G, mas aviso quando você estiver chegando lá. — Disfarçando o calor que aquela conversa produzia abriu a janela.

— Tem um desenho no livro bastante excitante. Não dá para perceber bem o que o casal está fazendo, mas faz com que a imaginação viaje.

— Por favor, a gente precisa mudar de assunto — ela disse, sem ar.

— Claro, sem problema. — Ele a olhou com um sorriso de canto de boca e voltou a se concentrar no volante.

Ela o olhou com desconfiança.

— Por acaso está falando tudo isso de propósito?

— O quê?

Na verdade, Harry estava tentado a parar o carro em qualquer lugar e abraçá-la ali mesmo. Mas, sofria, porque estava seguindo o livro à risca. Sofria pelo desejo de beijar intensamente Gina até fazê-la gemer. Porém, teria que esperar para saciar esse desejo. Ele queimava por dentro.

— Preciso amar você, agora. Se não fizer isso, vou explodir — disse ele, perdendo o controle.

A freada no estacionamento foi ruidosa e brusca. As duas portas estavam abertas antes mesmo do motor ser desligado. Pareciam dois policiais atrás de algum criminoso. Ele agarrou a mão de Gina e saíram correndo. Subiram pelas escadas, pois o elevador demoraria demais. As chaves já estavam na mão quando chegaram à porta de Harry.

— Minhas compras!— ela lembrou, de repente.

— A porta do carro trava automaticamente, não se preocupe.

Sem esperar a resposta, ele a agarrou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo devorador.

.

.

.

**N/A: Olá, como vão? Eu sei que disse que ia postar ontem a noite, porém como dormi menos de 3 horas eu acabei "hibernando" quando voltei da aula ontem, desculpem!**

**Obs: Próximo capítulo na terça-feira!**

**Obs.2: As resposta aos comentários respondem a ordem ao qual foram recebidos, ou seja, o último comentário recebido até o momento da postagem é o último que respondo (não por descaso, apenas organização).**

**Quero expressar o meu OBRIGADA a todos os alertas de favoritos e principalmente aos comentários, passamos de 100 já! =D**

**.**

**Resposta aos comentários:**

**.**

_**Eu s2 Twilight:** Será que eles já estão apaixonados? Ao menos eles tem tudo para dar certo, tirando o leve trauma do Harry sobre casamentos, mas torço que como uma excelente professora que é, a ruiva dará conta! Gostou do capítulo? Afinal esse é inédito para vc! ^^_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Ana Carolina Potter:** Que bom que me perdoou pelo atraso, realmente essa semana foi impossível, até dormir mas que seis horas se tornou luxo. Não foi postado no sábado, mas domingo de manhã Tb vale neh? Ao menos espero que sim! =D_

_Sim, amo o direito criminal, é muito interessante. Entretanto não curto advoga, só farei o tempo necessário para concurso e me tornaria uma "sem-vida" para passar nele. Obrigado pelo comentário! _

_._

_**Gemeas Potter**: Alegro-me em saber que estão gostando da adaptação, eu realmente amo a Nancy. Ela sabe fazer um clima sexual e ao mesmo tempo não deixa de lado a cumplicidade e amizade entre o casal. Sobre chegar ao amor, acho que o relacionamento deles esta progredindo ao mesmo ritmo que o livro, porém há o empecilho relacionado a autoria do livro, vamos ver no que vai dar... Obrigado pelo comentário!_

_._

_**Gigi W B Potter**: Seria um grande spoiler contar quando Gina descobre sobre a autoria do livro, posso dizer apenas que a princípio os dois irão aproveitar esse relacionamento inominável deles. _

_Confesso que ainda nem comecei a ver o próximo capítulo da minha fic "Será que é difícil...", mas tudo isso por falta de tempo. Se der hoje eu começo._

_Obrigado pelos comentários._

_._

_**Luanlmf**: Eles realmente não se casam, mas ao menos eles fazem outras coisas nos intervalos, como compras! Rsrsrs Harry esta aproveitando o tempo perdido, afinal foi tanta coisa que os impediu no começo da estória._

_Obrigado pelo comentário!_

_._

_**Isa**: Que bom que gostou dos capítulos anteriores, sobre os casamentos apenas o de Cho vemos nessa estória, e mesmo assim é algo muito rápido! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo tanto quanto o outro. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Edwiges Potter:** Oh céus, a curiosidade ainda continua? Que bom, isso é um ótimo sinal, afinal pelo visto a adaptação esta agradando! Aqui esta o próximo capítulo e espero que tenha gostado. Obrigado pelo comentário!_

_._

_**Joana Patricia:** Harry tem motivos para ter um certo trauma sobre casamento, além disso, a comparação que Lilian faz dele e do pai não ajuda muito. Mas Gina é uma excelente professora, creio que ela também ajudará o seu precioso aluno em outras coisas além de desenvolvimento sexual. Vamos ver... Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Bia Siqueira:** Devo confessar uma coisa: Eu também amo eles juntos! Sobre ele ter contado ou não, é difícil dizer, creio que se fosse eu ficaria muito "P" da vida se o cara não me contasse a autoria do livro. Mas Gina tem reações surpreendente e tudo dependerá de como ela irá analisar a falha dele. _

_Sei bem o quanto é isso, tem fics maravilhosas como as das Gemeas Potter que por mais que tente, nunca consigo colocar em dia rsrsrs_

_Alegro em saber que esta acompanhando minha fics, principalmente a Será. Sobre o atraso ao estágio fiz de forma consciente, afinal cheguei cedo vários dias e uns 15 minutos de atraso não prejudicariam. Mas obrigada pela preocupação. Quando tiver tempo, aguardo sua opinião sobre o capítulo._

_._


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPITULO QUATORZE**

**.**

Pela segunda vez, durante a recente relação dos dois, ele a carregou nos braços e, pela segunda vez, ela estremeceu. Foi direto para o quarto, escancarou a porta e deitou-a na cama.

Ajoelhou-se sobre ela, achando fofo os olhos entreabertos e os lábios intumescidos de Gina.

— Hora de começar o capítulo sete.

Ela gemeu e ele teve o pressentimento de que o sétimo capítulo sempre iria fazer parte do vocabulário dos dois. A palavra _sempre _relampejou e dançou pela mente de Harry. Porém, ele a espantou, pois tinha algo muito mais importante com que se preocupar: fazer amor com Gina.

Queria apenas uma parte dela sem roupa. Pelo menos por enquanto. Ergueu a saia de Gina, de uma só vez, deixando-a acima da cintura.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dele, Gina entreabriu as pernas, excitando-o ainda mais. Ele começou pela coxa, sentindo o gosto e o aroma da pele macia dela. Não conseguia ir devagar. Sabia que deveria, mas seu desejo era forte demais. Ficaria para uma outra vez. Agora, precisava tocá-la inteira, prová-la.

As mãos tremiam, devido à volúpia que sentia, quando retirou a calcinha de Gina. Nunca havia sentido nada igual. Ele sorriu, enquanto se ajoelhava à frente dela. Ela estava úmida e quente.

Lembrou-se do que ela havia dito no carro e seguiu as instruções. Começou com um movimento suave e delicado e ela se abriu como um botão de flor para o sol. Ela estremecia de volúpia, enquanto ele acariciava seu mais íntimo ponto de prazer.

Gina era um vulcão em ebulição e Harry decidiu mudar para um movimento mais rápido e firme. Teve que segurá-la pela cintura para que ela parasse quieta, já que se movia tanto quanto gemia. De repente, ela ergueu o tronco aos poucos, enquanto uma onda cataclísmica de prazer a invadia inteira.

Fez um movimento de que ia se levantar e voltou a cair na cama outra vez. O corpo contraiu-se involuntariamente por alguns segundos até que, enfim, relaxou completamente.

Harry ficou alguns minutos beijando suas coxas, enquanto ela voltava à Terra aos poucos. Porém, não deixou que ela voltasse por completo, pois ainda queria mais

Deslizou um dedo para dentro da feminilidade de Gina. Ela estava úmida e ainda com pequenas contrações orgásticas. Deslizou outro dedo dentro dela e a ruiva suspirou e se remexeu na cama. Foi tateando-a até encontrar a densidade do ponto G, massageando-o gentilmente. Enquanto isso, beijava-a na superfície do sexo, evitando o clitóris, pois, provavelmente já estava muito sensível.

Gina estava ofegante e deliciada. Gemia e estremecia em suas mãos.

— Não pára!

Harry não apenas obedeceu como resolveu voltar ao clitóris que parecia um botão de rosas desabrochando, clamando pela língua dele, como a uma abelha em busca de mel. Deliciou-se com ele como se fosse um sorvete e depois como uma fruta que quisesse comer até o caroço.

Foram múltiplos orgasmos até que Gina retornasse ao mundo real. Ele mesmo não se aguentava de tanto desejo e ansiedade. Despiu-se rapidamente, louco para juntar-se a ela. Porém, ela o deteve.

— Agora é a minha vez.

— Mas não sei se vou aguentar muito mais tempo — disse ele, com sinceridade, um pouco constrangido.

Ela sorriu e o deitou na cama. Sem perder tempo, sua língua dançava sobre a carne quente e macia de Harry. Ele suava devido ao esforço para não explodir. A pulsação era forte, a respiração arquejante.

Completamente enlouquecido de desejo, cobriu o corpo dela com o seu. Enquanto beijava aqueles lábios maravilhosos que haviam lhe dado tanto prazer, apanhou um preservativo.

Então, deixou seu lado selvagem tomar conta de seu corpo e sentiu-se como um lobo em noite de lua cheia, liberando toda a lascívia contida.

Ela circundou a cintura dele com as pernas, deixando-se levar pelo ritmo forte e sôfrego de Harry. Fizeram amor como dois animais, gemendo e gritando. O orgasmo veio para ambos quase ao mesmo tempo.

Segundos depois, Harry desabou ao lado dela, suado e exausto, e dormiu como uma criança, pouco depois de beijá-la com carinho na face.

Já estava escuro quando acordou. E tinha fome. Foi até a geladeira e descobriu que não havia muito o que escolher. Optou pela pasta de amendoim com uma fatia de pão.

— Que horas são? — perguntou Gina, com voz sonolenta. Estava de pé na entrada da cozinha. Estava toda despenteada, com um roupão enorme que ia até os joelhos. Estava linda. Harry sentiu vontade de fazer amor com ela novamente. Parecia o idiota completo, como ela pensava que era. Como se estivesse descobrindo as maravilhas do sexo recentemente. E era assim que se sentia.

— Quase seis da tarde.

— Isso é o seu jantar?

— Não. Só uma entrada. Estou faminto. Quer um?

— Não, obrigada. Quer ir lá para casa jantar? Tem uma lasanha no freezer.

— E um convite irrecusável.

Ela riu e foi para o quarto se vestir. Em meia hora, estavam na cozinha do apartamento de Gina.

— Tem cerveja e vinho na geladeira — disse ela enquanto abria o freezer para pegar a lasanha.

- É sábado à noite. Não estou atrapalhando? Não tem nenhum programa?

— Não. Eu... — Ela fez cara de que se lembrava de algo e abriu a boca.

— Tinha esquecido completamente. Tenho uma festa de despedida de um professor lá da escola. Viu? Culpa do capítulo sete.

Harry ficou desapontado. E surpreso por estar desapontado. Não deveria se melindrar com o fato de que Gina tinha outros planos.

— Não se preocupe. Como um sanduíche na rua.

— Imagina. Temos tempo suficiente para jantar. A festa é na casa de um dos professores. Disseram que poderia levar um acompanhante. Quer ir?

Geralmente evitaria um programa de colegas de trabalho de quem quer que fosse. No entanto, passar o sábado à noite sem a companhia de Gina não parecia nada agradável.

— Se você quiser que eu vá...

— Eu quero — ela disse, beijando-lhe no cangote. Ele ia ter que contar a verdade em algum momento.

Mas os dois estavam se divertindo tanto! A voz da razão o atormentava, dizendo que ele já estava em apuros. Como filho de seu pai, tinha que aceitar que não era o cara certo para Gina, uma mulher romântica e com sonhos de casar. Tinha que ser honesto em breve. Mas não agora.

.

.

.

**N/A: E a culpa começa a atormentar nosso moreno. O que acham ele deveria ou não contar logo?**

**Gente, tenho um questionamento. Antes quero informá-los que os demais capítulos são curtos como este, não esperem mais capítulos longos pois nossa querida Nancy não nos deu. Aliás, faltam apenas 5, que podem se tornar 6...**

**Explico, todas as adaptações o final é realmente bem rápido e curto, portanto, alguns me pediram para fazer um capítulo bônus (que seria TOTALMENTE escrito por mim). Então eu lhes questiono: Seria interessante um capítulo bônus? Eu particularmente estou em dúvida de arriscar, afinal todos sabem que essa história não é minha, sendo assim, as narrativa ou as expressões desse suposto capítulo possivelmente será um pouco diversa da que estão acostumados. Enfim, o que acham? **

**Obs.: Próximo capítulo quinta-feira!**

**.**

**RESPOSTA AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

**.**

_**Gigi W B Potter: Se** tenho planos futuros? A resposta sincera é não... Pretendo terminar as fics de minha autoria, como, por exemplo, a "Será que é difícil entender que te amo?!" e a "Apenas uma segunda chance". Qualquer coisa além disso estou em dúvida, provavelmente não irei publicar uma adaptação em sequencia ao término dessa, porém posso mudar de ideia umas semanas depois ao término. Tudo dependerá da faculdade e dos comentários por aqui. Mas não irei sumir totalmente, seja minha ou adaptação de alguma autora, estarei sempre postando algo._

_Harry e Gina tem uma química muito grande, principalmente sexual, mas eu os entendo depois de terem toda a urucubaca para acontecer a primeira vez deles. Obrigado pelo comentário_

_._

_**Eu s2 Twilight: **Que bom que gostou desse capítulo, os próximos serão cada vez melhores e cheio de momentos fofos na minha opinião. Rsrsrs Sobre a Gina dividir o Harry com você, acho que terá que enfrentar uma grande fila! Fico feliz que esteja gostando dos capítulos, afinal agora sim você esta lendo os capítulos inéditos (se é que posso chamar assim). Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**YukiYuri: **Olha só quem voltou! =D Que bom que esta gostando da adaptação, realmente Harry e Gina estão tendo uma química sexual maravilhosa, que, acho eu, só vai evoluir! Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Ana Carolina Potter:** Alegro-me em ver que ao menos estou perdoada pelo atraso, mas essa semana já estou me programando melhor para não acontecer de novo, sério, preciso dormir senão me torno uma pessoa muitoooooo chata. Tenho certeza que Harry seria um marido ótimo, acho que isso fica muito evidente no próximo capítulo, vamos ver se Gina irá conseguir ajudá-lo nesse pequeno trauma do moreno. _

_Sobre o concurso público, não só pela estabilidade, mas por poder fazer a diferença de alguma forma, como promotora poderei ajudar a tirar de nossa convivência seres que certamente é um risco a sociedade, mas isso é planos futuros._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**luanlmf:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação. Indicações de adaptações do mesmo gênero? Eu tenho algumas como: "Segundas Intenções" e "Brincando de Menina Má" ambas concluídas, existe uma adaptação da mesma autora dessa fic, chamada "Sussurro de Prazer" essa esta postado na floreios e borrões. Agora se for fic de autoria própria, eu aconselho as das Gêmeas Potter e muitas outras que tenho no meu favoritos, se for possível dê uma olhada. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Edwiges Potter: **kkkkkkk Fogo ? Esses dois, imagina! Mas fiquem tranquilos, terá uma "leve" diminuição, afinal eles trabalham! Rsrsrs Obrigado pelo comentário!_

_._

_**Isa:** Olha se você achar uma cópia do Harry para fazer compras, terá que me indicar o local que encontrou, afinal preciso dele para fazer compras e outras coisas... Que bom que gostou do capítulo, espero que goste do rumo que a adaptação esta tomando. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Mylle W. Potter:** Eí, que bom lhe ver aqui de novo! Que bom que esta melhor, posso imaginar o quanto corrido foi para você esses dias, indo diariamente para faculdade/trabalho às vezes fico louca, se sumir um tempo então... melhor nem imaginar. Espero que tenha dado tudo certo nas suas provas. Alegro-me em saber que esta gostando do rumo que a fic esta tomando. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Liie Lovegood: **Ola, tudo bem? Quanto tempo! Desculpas? Que isso, o importante é que esta aqui de novo, e fico feliz que esteja gostando da adaptação, esse relacionamento "educacional" como você mesma chamou ainda irá evoluir muito e tem umas cenas engraçadas para acontecer, espero que aproveite esses capítulos futuros. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Joana Patrícia:** Ola, tudo bem? Harry é um safado que esta levando a Gina pro mal caminho ou seria para o bom? Aliás, às vezes tenho dúvidas de quem leva quem. Entendeu a pressa para colocarem em prática o capítulo 7? Bom, isso lembra que a fic esta tomando seu rumo final! Obrigado pelo comentário._


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPITULO QUINZE**

No caminho para a festa de despedida de Cliff e Nadine Masters, ela passou algumas informações dos seus amigos mais próximos. Luna foi a primeira de quem comentou e de quem falou mais também. Não via a hora de apresentar Harry a Luna. Queria saber o que ela ia achar dele.

Mal tinham estacionado e caminhavam em direção à entrada e a primeira pessoa que viu foi Luna, saindo às pressas da casa. Quase passou direto pelos dois, alucinada, mas Gina a deteve.

— Luna, sou eu.

— _Cochon, bete, bete, bêtelll _— Ela estava tão descontrolada que só conseguia falar em francês.

Gina não precisou muito para descobrir o motivo de tanta raiva.

— Ele está aqui?

Ela concordou com um movimento brusco.

— E teve a coragem de... de me dizer... — De repente, se calou, como se houvesse notado Harry pela primeira vez. Gina os apresentou na mesma hora.

— Muito prazer — cumprimentou Harry, estendendo a mão.

—Ele é bonito demais —disse Luna, ignorando Harry. — Se livra dele ou vai acabar com o coração partido.

-Luna, espera!

Ela saiu correndo na escuridão e Gina ficou ali parada sem saber o que fazer.

— Não se preocupe comigo. Pode ir atrás da sua amiga.

O barulho do carro de Luna indicou que ela já estava de saída.

— Ela precisa ficar um pouco sozinha para esfriar a cabeça. Talvez até volte. — Gina deu o braço para ele e continuou andando. — Mas obrigada por oferecer.

Ele a beijou nos lábios levemente e subiram as escadas da varanda da casa.

— Boa noite, Helen — disse Gina, quando a anfitriã abriu a porta. Helen Boneville era professora de história. — Esse é meu amigo Harry.

— Olá. Entrem. — Helen abraçou Gina e cumprimentou Harry.

Ao entrarem, a ruiva foi apresentando o moreno aos amigos e ficou impressionada com os olhares femininos sobre ele. Nem as mais velhas escapavam. Olhou ao redor e logo descobriu quem era o o estranho destruidor de corações. Isso, porque era o único na festa que não conhecia. Estava no escritório, sentado em uma poltrona.

Harry voltou da cozinha com uma taça de vinho para os dois. Notou o olhar de Gina e sorriu sutilmente. Em seguida, ele se juntou a um grupo que conversava sobre beisebol entusiasticamente.

Gina ficou na dúvida se deveria ou não cumprimentá-lo, quando ele acenou para ela. Não teve escolha, não poderia fingir que não viu. Achou melhor encarar o homem.

— Você deve ser o novo professor de educação física — Ela disse educadamente. — Eu sou Gina Weasley. Dou aula de literatura na escola.

— Também deve ser uma grande amiga da Luna, suponho.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

— Como sabe?

— Porque, além da Luna, você é a única que me olha como se quisesse me comer vivo.

Bem, já que ele foi o primeiro a tocar no assunto, não ia se fingir de desentendida.

— Tem razão. Somos muito amigas.

Ele deu um sorriso de resignação e olhou para o copo de cerveja. Disse em voz baixa e acabrunhada:

— Eu quero aquela mulher de volta para mim.

Agora era _meio tarde_, pensou Gina. Conhecia bem a amiga e sabia que o orgulho era uma de suas marcas mais fortes.

— Acho difícil disso acontecer.

Ele então olhou para o teto.

— Tentei esse emprego assim que soube da vaga. Achei que fosse coisa do destino.

— Não acho que a Luna seja mulher de dar segunda chance.

— Olha, não sei o que ela contou para você, mas sei que fiz besteira. Não me dei conta de quanto a amava até que já era tarde... não, na verdade, acho que, quando me dei conta de que a amava, entrei em pânico e fugi da relação.

— Por que não tentou entrar em contato com ela?

Ele a olhou surpreso.

— Mas eu tentei. Liguei, mandei e-mail, bati na porta dela. Ela me acusou de a estar perseguindo e ameaçou chamar a polícia.

Gina quis rir, mas se conteve. Era típico de Luna aquele comportamento. Ele deu de ombros.

— Acabei desistindo. Até saber dessa vaga na escola dela. Ela vai ter que se acostumar com ideia de ter que conviver comigo. Só espero que não seja tarde demais.

Gina sabia que a amiga ainda era apaixonada por aquele homem. Não podia traí-la e contar isso a ele, mas quem sabe não poderia dar um empurrãozinho para que os dois se acertassem? Além disso, ele parecia estar profundamente arrependido, do contrário não estaria abrindo seu coração para uma estranha.

— Você tem que entender o lado dela. E normal que não esteja feliz com a ideia de te ver quase todos os dias.

— Nunca esperei que ela fosse receber a notícia com champanhe e fogos de artifício. Mas, pelo menos, pensei que fosse ter uma reação mais civilizada.

— Luna ainda está muito zangada com você. Com razão. Mas ela sabe que vai ter que se acostumar com a ideia.

Gina estava até com pena do homem, tamanha a expressão de amargura que tinha.

— Olha, não sei se devo, mas vou te dar um conselho. Por que não propõe a ela serem amigos? Assim, podem começar do zero. Quem sabe ela acaba te perdoando?

Ele a olhou, reflexivo.

— Pensa no assunto. Ela não vai querer sair mais com você. Mas quem sabe pode aceitar uma aproximação como amigos.

Gina conhecia bem Luna. Claro que se resolvesse aceitar Neville de volta em sua vida não seria apenas como um amigo. No entanto, recomeçar faria bem para os dois, daria tempo para se conhecerem melhor, fora de quatro paredes.

— Acho que não custa tentar. Obrigado — disse ele, mais animado.

— O que você e o cara da poltrona estavam tramando? — quis saber Harry quando já estavam no carro a caminho de casa.

— Ele é o cara que magoou a Luna. Sugeri a ele que proponha ser amigo dela, em vez de tentar voltar como namorado.

— Querida, nenhum homem que queira fazer amor com uma mulher vai aceitar ser apenas amigo.

— É que eu acho que recomeçar como amigos pode ajudar a que sejam bons amantes no futuro.

Harry segurou na mão de Gina, e disse: —Acho que é ao contrário. Agora que somos amantes, estou gostando mais de você o tempo todo.

Ela riu, mas achou fofo e verdadeiro o que ele disse. Não era sexo apenas o que existia entre os dois. Estavam se tornando amigos. Também eram vizinhos. Vizinhos, amigos e amantes.

Ficou imaginando por quanto tempo continuariam tendo as três qualidades.

A primeira impressão que teve Harry ao pôr os pés na escola de Gina foi a de que estava voltando ao passado. Lembrou-se de seu tempo de criança e até o cheiro do local lhe era familiar.

Seguiu as instruções que ela lhe havia dado e subiu escadas até o segundo andar. Antes de chegar à sala dos professores, a campainha tocou e a relativa calma do ambiente se foi. Cadeiras eram arrastadas pelo chão, vozes e gritos ecoavam, portas se abriam e fechavam e adolescentes corriam pelos corredores.

Os alunos o olhavam com curiosidade. Harry se deu conta de que estava nervoso ao ver as palmas molhadas de suor. Ao chegar na sala, Gina foi a primeira pessoa que viu. Sentiu uma irresistível vontade de beijá-la. Haviam acabado de fazer amor naquela manhã, mas ela o olhava como se fossem bons amigos e, com o rabo de olho, mostrou que havia gente perto. As faces dela ficaram avermelhadas. Harry achou que seria divertido entrar no jogo.

— Bem — ela disse, meio ofegante. — Está na hora. Podemos ir para minha sala para começarmos a conversa.

— Obrigado, senhorita Weasley.

Ela ficava linda quando se desconcertava.

— Por favor, pode me chamar de Gina.

Quando saíram do escritório a caminho do corredor, ele a beijou rapidamente na boca.

Ela se afastou, confusa e envergonhada.

— Isso vai contra o regulamento da escola. — Fingiu seriedade, mas não agüentou e sorriu.

— Pode deixar que o resto deixo para depois da escola.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder, estavam na sala de Gina e alguns alunos já se encontravam sentados. Os demais foram chegando e se acomodando. Todos com olhares curiosos voltados para o moreno.

A campainha tocou novamente e o silêncio voltou a reinar.

— Turma, esse é Harry Potter. Ele vai falar um pouco para a gente como é trabalhar em jornal.

— Olá — ele disse olhando para as variadas expressões da garotada e lembrou-se de quando tinha que ficar horas sentado em uma carteira assistindo aula. Olhou para as anotações que havia feito. Resolveu deixar de lado os papéis e confiar em seu instinto.

— Quem, o que, quando, onde e por quê? Essas são as perguntas básicas para quem quer escrever uma matéria jornalística.

Foi até o quadro negro e escreveu as cinco palavras. Voltou-se para a turma. O início parecia ir bem.

— Então, vamos construir uma história. Contem algo de interessante que está acontecendo na escola.

Silêncio.

Um rapaz com um jeito esportivo, sentado no fundo da sala, amarrava o tênis sobre a mesa.

— Você, com o pé na mesa, qual o seu nome?

— Eddie.

— Eddie, tem algum dos times de vocês ganhando algum campeonato escolar?

O menino se ajeitou na cadeira.

— Temos. Nosso time de futebol "Orcas".

Harry se virou e circulou a palavra _quem, _escrevendo "Orcas".

Em alguns minutos, alguns alunos começaram a participar e logo o quadro estava completo com todas as informações básicas.

— Muito bem — disse Harry, entusiasmado por ver que as crianças estavam interessadas na história principalmente por se tratar de algo próximo a eles.

— O que mais está acontecendo? Vamos tentar mais uma história. — Resolveu provocá-los. — O que vocês gostariam que tivesse na escola, que não tem?

— Uma quadra de tênis.

— Um laboratório de informática.

Gina observava impressionada. Não imaginava que Harry fosse captar a atenção dos alunos com tanta rapidez. A turma estava realmente interessada e participativa.

Harry Potter estava se mostrando um homem sexy, confiante, carismático. Exatamente como ela o via quando começaram a se encontrar por causa das cartas trocadas. Sentia-se importante e feliz por ser em parte responsável por aquela mudança.

.

.

.

**N/A: Olá, como o prometido aqui esta o novo capítulo.**

**O que acharam? Eu particularmente amo a cena do Harry na escola.**

**Sobre o capítulo bônus ainda não esta totalmente decidido, farei da seguinte forma, ao final do último capítulo(daqui 4 capítulos) dessa adaptação vcs decidiram se há ou não necessidade dele existir, e opinaram (se quiserem) o que gostariam de ver.**

**Obrigado a todos os comentários e alertas, mal posto o capítulo e recebo diversos e-mails com eles, saibam que leio cada um deles e agradeço imensamente por mais que seja uma mera intermediária.**

**Obs.: Próximo capítulo Domingo!**

**.**

**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS**

**.**

_**Hana Haruno Sakura: **Que bom que você gostou, acho que posso considerar assim néh?! Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Gemeas Potter:** Pois é, com esses dois ainda existiram alguns momentos quentes. Bom saber que estão gostando. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Bia Siqueira:** Realmente, o relacionamento deles esta crescendo e começaram a fazer outras coisas além de ficarem no quarto. Rsrsrs_

_A ideia do capítulo bônus é de vocês leitores, em diversas adaptações, e de uma amiga minha que eu sempre envio os arquivos de livros e ela disse que o final foi muito rápido... Pelo que li nos comentários de vocês, aprovam a ideia, mas melhor não prometer nada por enquanto porque a faculdade esta me deixando louca._

_Poxa, que pena que sua mãe esta pegando no seu pé com as leituras na internet, espero que logo mais ela esqueça disso. Esta melhor? Por mais que não tenha comentado no capítulo anterior, o importante é que você sempre volta. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Eu s2 Twilight: **Quente? Imagina! * se abanando*_

_Harry realmente esta adiando bastante essa conversa com a Gina, mas perceba o quanto a ruiva esta confiante que o ajudou... _

_Sobre ser amor reprimido, eu também estou achando viu! Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Edwiges Potter:** Que bom que gostou da ideia do capítulo bônus, mas por enquanto é só uma hipótese. Vamos aguardar o final da fic para ver o que vocês acham, assim como, se terei tempo de escrevê-lo devido a faculdade. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Liie Lovegood:** Oi, tudo certo comigo! Harry realmente esta enrolando muito para contar, como uma Weasley, talvez a reação da ruiva seja explosiva... Dica? Será? Bom... aguardamos os próximos capítulos para ter certeza. Obrigado pelo comentário!_

_._

_**luanlmf:** Infelizmente a adaptação vai tomando o seu rumo final, agradeço o incentivo sobre o capítulo bônus, como comentei acima, acho melhor ver a opinião de vocês ao final da história. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Ana Carolina Potter:** Esses dois tem muita tensão entre si, apenas eles ainda não perceberam o motivo. Quem sabe não esta na hora de fazermos um cartaz e começar a campanha: "Abra os olhos LOGO" (viajada básica!). Bom, vamos ver SE e QUANDO vão perceber isso. Será que Gina é capaz de fazê-lo superar o trauma? Eu não duvidaria de um Weasley, eles são teimosos demais! Sobre o capítulo bônus, realmente tentar não custa nada, mas vamos decidir isso no capítulo final, aliás, preciso saber também como estará a faculdade em questão de cobranças. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Mylle W. Potter: **Alegro-me em ver o quanto gostou do capítulo. Obrigado pelo incentivo em relação ao capítulo bônus, como disse a cima, vamos ver o que vai dar no último capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentários._

_._

_**Isa: **kkkkkkkk Céus, se você achar essa "fonte" de Harry's sexy e inteligente assim seremos o país com as mulheres mais felizes. Rsrsrs_

_Infelizmente os capítulos são mais rápidos, porém eu particularmente não me importei quando os li pelo primeira vez, e confesso que vivo relendo também, e continuo gostando. Nancy é incrível! Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Joana Patricia: **Realmente o capítulo anterior foi bem "quente", eu diria. _

_Mas esses dois juntos só poderia dar coisas como essa! Rsrsrs_

_Harry se agarrou a desculpa de que a ocultação não machucaria ninguém, pois estavam sendo sinceros nesse relacionamento temporário. Porém, me parece que ele não quer arriscar perder essa ruiva tão cedo. O problema é que Gina esta toda confiante e se sentindo mega poderosa em ter conseguido "mudá-lo". Qual será a reação dela é o grande X da questão._

_Obrigado pelo comentário e o incentivo ao capítulo bônus._


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPITULO DEZESSEIS**

**.**

Um misto de nervoso e excitação passeava por Gina, enquanto se olhava no espelho com o vestido púrpura que havia comprado com a ajuda de Harry. O sol iluminava o ambiente através da janela. Pelo visto, Cho teria um casamento ensolarado, pensou.

Era incrível, mas Gina se sentia ótima, bem disposta e bonita, depois de um mês de dietas e exercícios. Sentia, inclusive que devia agradecer a Cho por ter se tornado tão íntima do moreno. Não podia nem imaginar o que seria não tê-lo em sua vida.

A campainha tocou. Já estava pronta, apesar de que Harry estava adiantado alguns minutos.

Abriu a porta e quase caiu para trás. Não havia sido a única em se esforçar ao máximo para estar deslumbrante naquele dia. Ele estava impecável. Já era um gato de jeans e camisa branca. De traje a rigor, deixava qualquer mulher louca.

— Achei que viesse de gravata borboleta.

— Fiquei com medo de ficar irresistível demais e acabarem me casando com a Cho.

— Gostei da gravata. — E de todo o resto, pensou.

— Obrigado. — Ele se aproximou, deixando-a com o coração acelerado. Era impressionante o poder que tinha sobre ela. — Você está tão linda nesse vestido que tudo o que quero é tirá-lo.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

— Comporte-se e ganhará um prêmio no final do dia.

— Tenho um presente para você — disse ele, apanhando um pequeno embrulho prateado do bolso da calça.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao retirar o papel e abrir a caixinha. Dentro, havia um colar de prata, com pedrinhas púrpuras formando um mosaico harmonioso, e um par de brincos combinando.

— Nossa, são lindos!— Ela exclamou, tocando o pescoço. Não havia conseguido encontrar nada que gostasse para usar com o vestido. O conjunto era perfeito.

— Onde achou essa preciosidade?

— É de um relojoeiro que conheço.

Gina retirou os brincos que estava usando e pôs os novos. Em seguida, retirou o colar e pediu que Harry colocasse e se virou.

— Levanta o cabelo. — A voz dele era suave e sensual. O pescoço ficou todo arrepiado ao sentir o hálito quente. Antes de prender o colar, deu um beijo na nuca dela, arrepiando-a ainda mais.

Gina ficou comovida com o presente. Foi até o quarto se olhar no espelho e voltou saltitante como uma adolescente em festa de quinze anos.

— São belíssimos, obrigada. — agradeceu, beijando-lhe todo o rosto.

— Agora, vamos, se não quiser se atrasar para o grande dia — provocou ele.

Harry era um bom motorista e ela, uma boa co-piloto. Chegaram à igreja com tempo de sobra.

Gina ficou pensando em como reagiria ao reencontrar Cho. Fazia anos que não se viam.

Ao ver o ex-namorado de faculdade parado no altar, perguntou-se por que havia sofrido tanto por ele. Ele era até bonito, mas nada de especial. A música começou a tocar e todos se levantaram.

Depois que passaram as damas de honra e os padrinhos, entrou Cho toda de branco, rendas e cetins.

Gina não sentiu inveja ou raiva, como esperava que sentiria naquele dia, naquele momento. De repente, viu a Cho adolescente magrela de doze anos que conhecera. Lembrou-se das duas na escola e dividindo um quarto no campus da faculdade. Não ia fingir que não havia ficado muito magoada quando a melhor amiga resolveu se apaixonar e ficar com o seu namorado. Mas o fato de que ainda estavam juntos e se casando demonstrava que, pelo menos, o amor era sincero. E a traição de alguma forma, perdoável.

Apertou a mão de Harry para sentir o calor e peso do contato dele. O colar que ele comprara parecia que havia sido feito especialmente para ela. Talvez fosse a cerimônia que a deixava mais sensível do que o normal, porém, Gina olhava para Harry e o via como um homem com quem se casaria. Também tinha cara de que seria um ótimo pai, lembrando-se da ótima performance na sala de aula.

Os convidados voltaram a se sentar, quando a noiva chegou até o altar. Curiosamente, Gina estava emocionada com o casal de noivos. Já não se sentia mais humilhada, pois via que os dois realmente se amavam.

Um dia, seria sua vez, pensou. Olhou para Harry e percebeu ali que ele era o homem com quem queria se casar. Arregalou os olhos com a constatação. Pois, se queria se casar com ele, era porque... oh... só podia estar... apaixonada por ele.

Os olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas, que escorreram pelo rosto durante a cerimônia. Eram lágrimas de felicidade. Por ela e pelo amor que sentia. Por ter encontrado o homem com quem gostaria de passar o resto dos dias.

Depois da cerimônia, durante o jantar, ele estava particularmente carinhoso e atencioso, tocando-a por debaixo da mesa, beijando-a sempre que possível, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. Sabia que fazia parte do papel de "escravo do amor", porém, assim mesmo, estava deixando a ruiva louca de desejo. Não via a hora de voltar para casa e deixar ele mostrar todo o potencial de um servo devoto.

Os discursos acabaram e a primeira dança foi oferecida aos noivos.

— Não entendo como pôde sofrer por causa desse cara.

— Também não. Sei lá, era jovem e boba demais, acho — ela respondeu bem-humorada. — Meu gosto hoje é muito mais apurado.

— Dança comigo — ele disse quando outros casais começaram a entrar na pista.

Ela se derreteu sobre ele e se deixou levar em seus braços, como se flutuasse sobre as nuvens, feito um pássaro. Era maravilhoso estar com ele, sentir aquele perfume tão único e agradável. Maravilhoso saber que logo estariam fazendo amor.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Gina, Harry disse ao seu ouvido:

— Vamos embora daqui.

— Mas precisamos cumprimentar os noivos antes.

— Eles nem vão notar.

— Eu acho melhor...

— Preciso estar em você, desesperadamente.

Ela quase gemeu com aquelas palavras tão excitantes.

— Vou fingir que vou ao banheiro. Você vai para o bar e a gente se encontra no carro — disse ela, esquecendo-se dos protocolos e boas maneiras. Havia necessidades mais urgentes no momento.

— Entendido.

Chegaram no estacionamento como se fossem um casal de criminosos.

— Acha que alguém percebeu?

— Está se importando?

Se tivesse que escolher entre socializar com um bando de gente que não via desde a faculdade e fazer amor com Harry, não havia dúvidas de que escolheria a segunda opção.

Ela respondeu, sussurrando provocantemente no ouvido de Harry.

— Não dou a mínima.

— Pega o mapa no porta-luvas — ele disse com ansiedade.

— Por quê?

— Deve existir um caminho mais curto para a casa.

.

.

.

**N/A: Eu sei que fiquei de postar ontem, mas não tive tempo. Desculpem!**

**Como estou no serviço terá que ser corrido as respostas dos comentários.**

**Obs.1: Próximo capítulo quarta-feira!**

**Obs.2: No próximo Capítulo Gina descobrirá a verdade, aguardem!**

**.**

**Respostas aos comentários:**

_._

_**Liie Lovegood:** Oi, tudo certinho comigo e com vc?_

_Harry sabe realmente se virar nas mais diversas situações, inclusive como professor._

_Luna é meio grosseira as vezes, mas posso entender o motivo dela. Afinal deseja que Gina não sofra o mesmo que ela com o idiota do Neville (nessa estória ele foi um grande idiota)._

_Eu que agradeço a presença de vcs, leitores, nessas adaptações. Aliás, não tenho crédito nenhum já que as estórias são meras adaptações de incríveis autoras, como, por exemplo, a Nancy Warren autora da Manual da Conquista._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Joana Patricia: **O que mais encanta é isso, apesar do sexo ser incrível entre eles, o relacionamento vai muito além do que acontece entre lençóis._

_Realmente, a demora do moreno em contar a verdade pode colocar seriamente em risco o relacionamento deles. Afinal, convenhamos que a possibilidade dela dar um chilique é bem grande. Entretanto, não vamos esquecer que Gina é surpreendente, não podemos esquecer que estamos falando da mesma mulher que fez ele desmaiar!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Luanlmf:** Que bom que esteja gostando dos capítulos, daqui pra frente será apenas o encerramento dessa incrível estória da Nancy. Espero que aproveite tanto quanto eu._

_Sobre novos projetos, ao menos por enquanto resolvi deixar de lado as adaptações e focar na fic de minha autoria, o nome é "Será que é difícil entender que te amo?!", escrevo ela faz um tempo e acho que tenho que priorizá-la. Mas conforme a faculdade for me deixando eu posso começar uma nova adaptação no final do mês que vêm, porém é algo incerto ainda._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Gigi W B Potter: **Acho que nesse momento todos estão se perguntando como será a reação da ruiva ao descobrir, o que posso dizer é que muito provavelmente vocês saberão disso na quarta-feira._

_Bom hoje é segunda, estou no aguardo da sua fic! =D_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Edwiges Potter: **Pois é, os capítulos agora ficam realmente curtos, mas ainda assim eu gosto de cada um deles. Rsrsrs_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse novo capítulo. Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Eu s2 Twilight: **Neville foi, ou melhor, é um idiota!_

_Gina foi boazinha porque realmente acredita que ele esteja arrependido, talvez isso nos dê esperança sobre o comportamento dela ao descobrir a verdade sobre a ocultação do moreno._

_Harry é perfeito, estou a ponto de arrumar um jeito e sequestrar esse homem. Ou quem sabe, ligar para a Nancy e perguntar se ela se inspirou em alguém de verdade, se a resposta for positiva só precisamos sequestrá-lo! (viajei demais, okay!)_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Ana Carolina Potter: **Eles realmente estão meio lerdos, mas tenho certeza que logo irão perceber, ou melhor, logo o HARRY vai perceber. Imaginei que você ia gostar da cena da escola, difícil é saber o por que neh srta. Jornalista. Rsrs_

_Obrigada pelo incentivo sobre o capítulo bônus, mas estou com tanta coisa acumulada que nem escrever o capítulo da minha fic eu estou conseguindo._

_Obrigada pelo comentário._

_._

_**Bia Siqueira: **Neville é um idiota, porém um idiota arrependido. Creio que ele dará um jeito se resolver com a una, e por mais revoltada que ela esteja, não podemos esquecer que capítulos atrás ela confessou a ruiva que ainda ama ele._

_Harry e Gina são perfeitos juntos, acho que esse capítulo demonstrou ainda mais isso. Infelizmente, falta muito pouco para tudo acabar..._

_Sobre adaptações, no momento irei dar um tempo. Não estou tendo muito tempo para nada e é por isso que ultimamente anda postando na data errada (como hoje), portanto, irei por um período me dedicar apenas a "será..." porque merece um final decente e em breve._

_Eu que agradeço pelos comentários longos, é muito legal essa interação, eu sei o que vai acontecer na adaptação de cor, mas tento me conter e não dizer nada demais, confesso que é um pouquinho difícil. Rsrsrs_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

_**Isa: **Sim, compre os livros da Nancy que não irá se arrepender! Se for em um sebo será bem mais fácil de achá-los, mas também indico a Miranda Lee, Diana Palmer, Cathie Willians, entre tantas outras, acho que perderia a tarde aqui falando._

_Mas se gosta de romance assim e não se importa de ler pelo computador, tem diversos sites que tem esses livros para download._

_Sobre o capítulo em que Gina finalmente saberá da verdade, será muito em breve, provavelmente quarta-feira!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

.


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO DEZESSETE**

**.**

— Tenho ótimas notícias, Harry. — anunciou Draco Malfoy, seu agente, pelo telefone desde Nova York.

— O quê? — perguntou Harry, meio grogue, procurando pelo relógio para ver as horas. Dormira muito pouco, bem depois de Gina ter adormecido em seus braços. Nunca havia passado um fim de semana inteiro com uma mulher em sua casa. Quase não haviam saído da cama desde o casamento.

Tinham praticado as lições mais complicadas dos últimos capítulos do livro com sucesso. Foi mágico, divertido, altamente erótico e bastante arriscado.

O cheiro de Gina permanecia em sua pele, em sua cama, como se ela ainda estivesse lá. Seu perfume ou sua lembrança causava no moreno alívio e temor. Como se estivesse em perigo e, ao mesmo tempo, mais seguro que nunca.

Tinha algo de novo na forma como se relacionava com aquela mulher. Morria de medo que esse algo fosse amor. Será que era isso que acontecia com seu pai? Poderia Harry ser diferente? Ou estava seguindo os passos paternos, apaixonando-se pela primeira das muitas vezes que viriam? Como poderia saber?

Naquela manhã, havia acordado às seis da manhã para vê-la despertar. Adorava admirá-la piscando os olhinhos e olhando um pouco assustada ao redor, como se caindo das nuvens, em seguida, espreguiçando e por último beijando-o. Só que desta vez ele a tinha beijado, consciente de que estava apaixonado por ela. Apertara-a contra si, tentando dizer com o corpo o que não conseguia com as palavras.

— Pode parar, senão vou chegar atrasada. — Disse ela, rindo como uma menina. Em seguida, saindo da cama e sussurrando que ele voltasse a dormir.

Agora, piscava repetidas vezes tentando prestar atenção no que dizia seu empresário. Sentou-se na cama e acendeu o abajur da cabeceira.

— Harry, está me ouvindo?

— Estou. Conte-me as novidades.

— Skeeter quer você no programa dela.

Silêncio. Skeeter? Que Skeeter? Ah, a mulher do programa diário para mulheres.

— Ah, Rita Skeeter.

— O programa dela é nacional e tem uma audiência de alguns milhões de pessoas por dia. Mandei um exemplar do seu manual e ela quer você. Semana que vem. Você parte para Los Angeles na terça e aparece no show na quarta. É uma oportunidade única. Já entrei em contato com a editora. Ficaram superentusiasmados. É sua chance, meu amigo.

Os escritores que apareciam no Skeeterviravam recorde de vendas. Devia estar radiante de felicidade. Mas sentia certo receio. Buscou as razões e encontrou apenas uma: não queria correr o risco de que Gina descobrisse a verdade sobre a autoria do manual pela televisão.

— Não sei, não, Draco.

Ouviu-se um suspiro profundo do outro lado da linha.

— Pense bem, Harry. Vai ser mais fácil para você vender seu romance depois. Já vai ter ganhado notoriedade.

— Como assim? — Então Draco havia lido o romance, pensou. Tinha mandado para ele logo após terminar a obra.

— Depois que aparecer no programa da Skeeter, milhões de pessoas vão ficar conhecendo você, seu rosto, suas opiniões. Seus próximos trabalhos vão ser mais fáceis de serem vendidos.

— O que achou do romance?

— Bom.

— Bom o suficiente para ser publicado?

Houve uma pausa. Para Harry, foi uma eternidade. Estava ansioso pela resposta. Aquele romance significava muito para ele.

— Acho que sim. Na verdade, achei muito bom. O melhor que você já fez até agora. Mas não a decisão depende das editoras, não de mim, sabe como é. Vou enviar para algumas e ver qual é a reação. — Ele fez uma pequena pausa e continuou. — Mas é claro que se souberem que você vai aparecer na Skeeter a receptividade vai ser muito maior.

Harry coçou o queixo. Estava na dúvida. Mas aquela realmente poderia representar a oportunidade de divulgar _Mentes aprisionadas. _Porém, não restava dúvida de que teria que confessar a verdade a Gina o mais breve possível. Antes que ela descobrisse que Harry Potter e Lance Flagstaff eram a mesma pessoa. As chances eram pequenas, no entanto. O programa passava no horário em que Gina dava aula. Além disso, ela quase não via televisão.

Teria que pensar com muita calma como contaria tudo a ela. Afinal, havia poucas horas, tinha descoberto que a amava. Precisava de tempo para digerir aquela descoberta. Para o bem de Gina, ele deveria deixá-la em paz e fugir antes que fosse tarde, pensou. Porém, em seu íntimo, não tinha forças nem vontade de fazer isso.

Balançou a cabeça. Precisava de tempo. Contaria a verdade sobre o manual quando fosse a hora certa.

.

Gina espirrou pela sétima vez seguida. Os olhos estavam lacrimejando e o nariz escorrendo e dolorido de tanto assoá-lo. Fazer amor em demasia e pouco sono não podia acabar bem, pensou. Porém, aquela gripe já havia contagiado algumas pessoas na escola. A sua parecia um pouco mais severa.

Como adoraria ter Harry ao seu lado, naquele momento, para cuidar dela e mimá-la. Infelizmente, ele havia viajado a negócios. Havia comentado que estava relacionado ao romance, o que a deixou muito feliz.

Saiu da escola mais cedo e passou por uma farmácia no caminho de casa. Precisava de mais lenços de papel e remédio.

Ao entrar no apartamento, foi direto para o quarto e vestiu uma calça de moletom e o roupão felpudo de Harry que havia acabado lá, não lembrava como nem quando. Era maior que ela e bem quentinho. Além disso, era de Harry, pensou, a fazia se sentir próxima a ele.

Apanhou um travesseiro da cama e foi para o sofá da sala. Acomodou-se confortavelmente e ligou a televisão.

Uma reprise de _Friends. _Clique. Canal de vendas. Que brincos horrorosos. Clique. Programa de culinária. Preparavam uma sopa de cebola. Desejou que alguém lhe fizesse uma sopinha caseira e logo Harry lhe veio à cabeça.

_Rita Skeeter. _Ah, Gina não curtia muito programa de calouros. Pensou em fazer um chá de ervas e ir para a cama.

Estava a ponto de desligar a televisão, quando Skeeter disse, olhando diretamente para a câmera:

— O seu homem é um idiota completo em matéria de sexo? Não perca as esperanças. Com orientações e exercícios, quem sabe ele não se torne um amante incrível? Nosso convidado de hoje é Lance Flagstaff, o autor de _Sexo para idiotas completos: um guia prático._

Gina ficou boquiaberta. Que coincidência, pensou. Precisava conhecer o homem responsável por unir Harry a ela. Talvez o livro tivesse mesmo ajudado o moreno a se desenvolver sexualmente, mas ela tinha certeza que seu papel também havia sido vital.

Sorriu e desejou que Harry estivesse lá para assistir ao programa com ela. Resolveu gravar o programa para mostrar a ele, quando voltasse. Era um livro importante para eles. Morrendo de curiosidade, correu de volta para o sofá e esperou o fim dos comerciais para conhecer o tal Flagstaff.

Enfim, ele apareceu, com um sorriso branco, acenando para a platéia majoritariamente feminina que o aplaudia.

Cumprimentou Skeeter como se fossem velhos amigos e se sentou na poltrona rosa-shocking em frente à da apresentadora.

— Então, Lance, você deve ser um especialista no quesito sexo para poder ensinar as pessoas a serem bons amantes.

A câmera fez um zoom no rosto de Lance.

Um grito de horror saiu pela garganta de Gina... Harry — SEU Harry — na televisão! Promovendo um livro que ele tinha escrito!

_Sexo para idiotas completos: um guia prático. _Skeeter segurava o livro para que todo o mundo pudesse ver a chamativa capa vermelha e preta, com as letras garrafais.

Que idiota havia sido! Com certeza, não era a primeira vítima daquele malandro. Tinha que desligar a televisão, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, completamente atônita. Olhava para o homem que achava que conhecia, com assombro.

As mulheres do auditório faziam perguntas, ansiosas para chegar sua vez. Desejou que houvesse um número de telefone para ligar para Skeeter. Gina tinha uma ou duas perguntinhas para fazer ao senhor Lance Flagstaff.

O nariz estava escorrendo mais do que o lenço de papel poderia suportar. Só então percebeu que era porque chorava copiosamente. Estava aos prantos.

Ele a tinha traído, enganado, havia fingindo ser alguém que não era. Mentiroso. Provavelmente, devia rir às custas dela todos os dias.

— Vou ser sincera. Sou um pouco desconfiada — disse Skeeter. — Será que um livro pode mesmo ensinar alguém a ser um bom amante?

A câmera voltou a focar em Harry e ele lançou um sorriso malicioso para ela.

— Nem eu sabia a resposta quando terminei o livro, para ser sincero. Mas fiz uma experiência por um mês.

— Não... — murmurou Gina, encolhendo-se no sofá. — Não.

— Aprendi muito desde que comecei a sair com a mulher com quem fiz essa experiência. Aprendi, por exemplo, que, ao fazer amor com uma pessoa pela primeira vez, é necessário aprender o que ela gosta e o que ela não gosta. O que leva uma mulher às alturas pode deixar outra entediada. Não é verdade?

Ele olhou para a platéia e foi presenteado com risinhos e acenos de aprovação.

— Acredito que qualquer livro sobre sexo, sobre como dar e receber prazer é muito importante. Mas é apenas um guia. O mais importante é conversar com o parceiro ou a parceira. O outro é o verdadeiro especialista sobre o próprio corpo. Sabe do que gosta e pode ajudar você a ser um amante inigualável para ele ou ela. É isso o que importa no final das contas.

— Mas qual é o conselho número um para ser o amante dos sonhos?

Ele fez uma pausa, parecia encabulado pela primeira vez, desde que havia entrado no programa.

— Sei que vai soar piegas, mas o melhor e mais incrível sexo acontece quando estamos apaixonados pela pessoa com quem nos relacionamos. Por isso, acho que não sou nenhum especialista no assunto, porque descobri recentemente que o amor é o mais importante dos ingredientes.

— O melhor sexo é aquele que você faz com a pessoa por quem está apaixonado. O que acham disso?

A mulherada aplaudia e assoviava.

Um lenço de papel úmido atingiu a tela da TV. Amor? Por acaso aquele homem tinha a mínima idéia do que aquilo significava?

Amor consistia em honestidade e companheirismo.

Assoou o nariz, desligou a televisão e deixou o telefone fora do gancho.

Amor se fundamentava em confiança e fidelidade. Não tinha nada ver com experiências e falsidade.

Ele voltava para casa naquela noite. A última coisa que queria era vê-lo.

.

Harry assoviava de satisfação a ver que estava perto de casa. Pediu que o táxi parasse em uma floricultura e comprou um buquê de rosas para a ruiva.

O programa havia sido um sucesso. Dois editores viram a entrevista, seu agente lhe disse depois, e demonstraram interesse em publicar o romance policial de Harry. Draco estava muito entusiasmado.

As rosas tinham um objetivo especial. Harry se sentia antiquado, com vontade de realizar todo o ritual de propor Gina em casamento de joelhos e flores nas mãos.

Havia finalmente descoberto que não era igual ao pai. Aquela havia sido a desculpa inventada por ele mesmo para evitar se envolver e se apaixonar por alguém. Ele estava se apaixonando pela primeira vez, aos vinte e oito anos. Com certeza, era um amor legítimo.

Não via a hora de contar tudo a Gina. Desde que tinha confessado seu amor pela televisão, sentia que havia cometido o erro de não ter confessado antes um sentimento tão poderoso para a única pessoa que importava: Gina.

Não podia mais esconder nada dela e seria a primeira coisa a fazer quando chegasse em casa. Voltou a ligar para ela, mas o telefone estava ocupado. Talvez a linha estivesse com problema.

Quando chegou ao prédio, foi direto para o andar de Gina. Ela devia estar esperando por ele, pensou. Era a primeira vez que não dormiam juntos desde que descobriram o que era fazer amor de verdade, duas semanas antes. Parecia irreal que tivesse se apaixonado tão rapidamente por uma mulher, mas a verdade era que havia se apaixonado pela ruiva muito antes de irem para a cama.

Preferiu subir pelas escadas para não perder tempo. Ficou imaginando-a nua, rodeada de velas acesas pela sala. Desejou que ela estivesse exatamente assim esperando-o.

Ao chegar na porta dela, já estava excitado. Queria recuperar o tempo perdido, os dois dias que havia ficado longe do corpo quente e macio de Gina.

Havia um bilhete na porta. Parecia que ela havia escrito com pressa. Chegou mais perto para conseguir entender a letra.

**_Caro Lance Flagstaff,_**

O nome estava sublinhado três vezes. Ele pôde sentir a fúria com que ela havia escrito aquelas palavras. Também sentia que havia engolido um monte de espinhos.

**_Não me procure NUNCA MAIS!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_N/A: Novamente atrasei um dia, desculpem mas esta muito corrido.  
Finalmente Gina descobriu, pena que Harry também descobriu só agora que a ama...  
Obs.: Próximo capítulo sábado e o último capítulo domingo (se houver comentários).  
Obs.2: Desculpem novamente as respostas mais que corridas, mudou a supervisão do estágio e não posso demorar muito.  
OBRIGADA A TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS!_**

Resposta aos comentários:

Edwiges Potter: _A__legro-me em saber que esta gostando dos capítulos. Curiosa para saber sua opinião sobre esse capítulo dramatico pro casal.___

**Gigi W B Potter:** Desculpa, ainda não tive tempo de passar na sua fic, mas tenho tanta doutrina da faculdade para ler que estou perdida. Mas creio que no final de semana conseguirei (ao menos tenho fé nisso!).  
Então, o que achou da reação da Gina? Aguardo curiosa sua opinião!

**Isa:** Confesso que tb me passou pela cabeça a ideia que a Cho no minimo ia ficar com inveja dela e do Harry, mas Nancy quis deixá-la como uma "Boa pessoa".  
Ele já descobriu, mas será que é tarde demais? Tenho certeza que vai gostar dos livros, não esqueça de ler "Sussurros do prazer".

**Gemeas Potter:** Ola, tudo bem? Estou devendo a vcs visitas nas suas fics, mas esta bem corrido.  
Obrigado por sempre estarem por aqui.  
Pois eh, o Harry é um pessoa difícil de não se apaixonar, mesmo com os defeitinhos leves dele. Vamos ver como ele irá resolver essa situação.

**Ana Carolina Potter:** Digamos que ele conseguiu superar o medo dele, até pedir em casamento ele iria fazer. Mas será que é tarde demais? Foi bem traumatizante o modo como a ruiva descobriu sobre tudo.  
Novamente, sobre o capítulo bônus obrigado pelo incentivo, creio que irei fazê-lo, mas sem sombra de dúvidas não agora, pq estou sem tempo para nada.

**Eu s2 Twilight:** Imagino qual foi sua reação ao ver que o Harry também percebeu que ama a ruiva!  
Agora que já postei o capítulo, lhe pergunto: Foi muito tenso esse capítulo?  
Bom saber que para sequestrar o Harry já tenho até comparsa!

**Luanlmf:** Digamo que ele descobriu um pouco antes de perdê-l, mas quem sabe foi tarde demais? Afinal em sequência ele me aparece na TV, assim não dá produção!  
O que achou do capítulo?

**Bia Siqueira:** Um capítulo com clima romântico para nos deixar com o coração na mão no capítulo seguinte.  
A pergunta que não quer calar: Será que é tarde para o Harry arrumar as coisas com a ruiva? Ela me pareceu bem decidida no "Não me procure nunca mais!".  
O que achou do modo como ela descobriu a verdade?  
Sinceramente, quase nem percebi a mudança do site, realmente mal tive tempo de entrar aqui no .  
Aguardo sua opinião sobre este capítulo._  
_****


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPITULO DEZOITO**

**.**

Harry soltou um palavrão violento, porém em voz baixa. Com certeza, ela havia visto o maldito programa. Mas como, se estava na escola? Talvez algum conhecido houvesse visto e contado tudo para ela. Estava perdido agora e sabia que nem uma tonelada de rosas resolveria o problema.

Ela estava furiosa. Com razão. Xingou-se várias vezes por não ter contado a verdade antes. Bateu na porta de leve.

Nada.

Bateu um pouco mais forte.

Nada.

Bateu com o punho até ficar dormente.

Nada ainda.

Começava a ficar irritado. Será que ela não poderia pelo menos ouvir o que ele tinha dizer?

— Gina!

Uma porta se abriu, mas não foi a dela. O Sr. Forrester, o fofoqueiro do prédio, meteu a cabeça para fora do corredor.

— Que barulheira é essa?

— O senhor viu a Gina?

O velhinho pôs o resto do corpo para fora.

— Deve estar dormindo. Chegou em casa mais cedo por causa da gripe.

Então foi por isso que ela descobriu, pensou Harry.

— Gina! — voltou a gritar. — Abra a porta ou eu vou...

Não tinha a menor ideia do que faria se ela não abrisse e tampouco descobriu, pois a porta se abriu em seguida. Havia um trinco de segurança e a brecha era de alguns centímetros.

— Quer parar de esmurrar minha porta? — disse Gina colérica, com a voz fanhosa e uma tosse de acompanhamento.

— Você está bem? Quer que faça um chá ou uma sopa para você? — Harry esqueceu completamente o que tinha ido fazer ali.

— Tem algo que pode fazer por mim.

— O quê? É só pedir.

— Esquecer que eu existo.

Ele foi mais rápido e pôs o pé na abertura da porta antes que ela a fechasse.

— Por favor, me escuta.

— Para quê? Para ouvir mais mentiras?

— Não! Gina, eu te amo. — As palavras não fizeram o efeito desejado. Aliás, não fizeram efeito algum. — Só quero conversar com você. Me dá um minuto.

Sabia que Gina era uma mulher inteligente e ia se dar conta de que ele não sairia da porta dela até que fosse ouvido. Ela abriu o trinco, e Harry entrou bem rápido no apartamento.

— Trouxe essas flores para você.

Ela cruzou os braços, a três passos da porta, olhando-o com indiferença. Sem jeito, deixou as flores na mesinha ao lado, torcendo para que fossem resgatadas mais tarde.

— O que você quer?

— Você! — Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos e tentou organizar as idéias. — Sei que devo desculpas e explicações. Ou vice-versa. Enfim, tinha que ter contado antes que escrevi aquele livro. Mas, no início, a única coisa que queria era descobrir se ele funcionava. Escrevi o manual mais pelo dinheiro, mas não tinha certeza se era eficaz.

— Você me fez de otária.

— Não. — Ele a olhava inconsolável. Como ela podia pensar isso? — Nunca faria isso com você.

— _Como você gosta de ser tocada, Gina? Gosta disso? Gosta daquilo? _— Ela o imitava, com desdém. Realmente acreditava que ele a tinha usado.

— Por favor, não pense isso. Não foi o livro que nos ensinou a sermos extraordinários na cama. Nós ensinamos um ao outro. Nos apaixonamos e foi o que tornou o sexo tão especial.

Ela deu uma risada sarcástica quando ele falou em paixão. O que ocasionou em um ataque de tosse. Gina procurou um lenço no bolso do roupão. O roupão dele. Poderia ter vestido um dos confortáveis pijamas que tinha, mas preferiu o roupão de Harry. Àquilo era um bom sinal, pensou ele.

— Lembra-se do dia que você veio me trazer o envelope e o livro caiu no chão?

— Vividamente. — Mesmo fanha, ela continuava com a voz sexy.

— Foi a primeira vez que vi o livro impresso. Na hora, fiquei morrendo de vergonha e não queria que achasse que eu precisava de um manual. Quase contei que eu o tinha escrito.

— E não contou por quê? — ela perguntou com ironia.

— Porque também não queria que pensasse que era um escritor medíocre. Na minha arrogância, achei que ninguém fosse precisar de um guia sobre sexo e que você me acharia um imbecil por ter escrito um livro desses. Não conhecia você direito. Para mim, era apenas a vizinha bonita com quem tinha fantasias enquanto terminava os últimos capítulos do livro. Queria convidar você para sair, mas tinha uma pilha de trabalhos para entregar e o livro tirava a maior parte do meu tempo livre. Quando apareceu na minha porta, parecia um sonho, porque tinha me livrado de todos prazos. Mas aí o livro caiu no chão. — Ele não parava de falar, parecia uma máquina. Mas estava nervoso e precisava contar tudo de uma vez. — Vi uma oportunidade única de testar o livro, quando você acreditou que eu precisava dele.

— Não tem ideia de como me senti quando vi você falando da sua experiência para o país inteiro.

— Mas também falei para o país inteiro que te amo.

— Marketing pessoal dos mais bregas.

Ele entendia que tinha cometido um erro, entendia que ela estivesse magoada, mas aquilo era demais. Sentiu raiva.

— Como tem coragem de falar isso? Eu te amo, droga! Disse para quem quisesse ouvir e agora estou falando para você, se ainda não se deu conta. Te amo e quero me casar com você.

Gina balançou a cabeça.

— Ontem, essas palavras teriam significado tudo para mim.

— E hoje?

— Tarde demais, Harry. Vai para casa. Estou doente e cansada.

— Sinto muito. — respondeu, sem saber mais o que dizer.

— Também sinto muito. Achei que fosse o homem dos meus sonhos.

— E eu sou — ele disse nervosamente. Havia passado a vida toda evitando que uma mulher o achasse o homem dos seus sonhos. E agora sentia que se Gina deixasse de pensar isso sua vida perderia o sentido.

— Estou com tanta raiva de você! — Ela fechou os punhos e Harry pôde ver que ela estava verdadeiramente irada.

— Acabei de dizer que te amo. Que quero casar com você. Não significa nada?

— Significa que você é igual ao seu pai, que não sabe nada sobre o amor. Quando a gente ama, não mente, não usa a pessoa para uma experiência... para provar que um livro idiota funciona.

Ele largou os braços e rebateu.

— Chega. Você não acredita em mim. Eu desisto!

Ele escancarou a porta, ajeitou a mochila no ombro e saiu. Descia as escadas quando ouviu a porta se abrir novamente. Seu coração se encheu de esperança. Talvez, ela tivesse voltado atrás e decidido dar uma chance a ele. Virou-se e viu as rosas que havia comprado voarem porta afora.

.

.

.

**N/A: Pois é meninas, Gina não deu o braço a torcer!**

**Me surpreendi que ela não lhe deu um soco no nariz!**

**Bom, como todos sabem o próximo capítulo é o último, como amanhã estarei ausente creio que postarei ainda hoje se houver mais de dois comentários.**

**Obrigado pelo carinho de todo e desculpem por ultimamente estar sempre correndo por aqui sem dar a devida atenção.**

**.**

**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

.

**_Bia Siqueira:_**_ Ola, tudo bem? O Harry mereceu um soco mesmo, isso não se faz. Como a Gina disse, se ele tivesse dito antes de ir ao programa que a amava e contado a verdade, faria muita diferença!_

_E também confesso, que ele desistiu muito fácil no final do capítulo, tinha que ter se ajoelhado e implorado perdão! rsrsrs_

_Agora, será que o próximo capítulo eles irão se acertar, ou irão perceber que foi uma linda história que chegou ao fim? Hmmm... aguarde as próximas cenas!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Gemeas Potter_**_: Eu também estou do lado da ruiva, é totalmente compreensível sua fúria com o moreno. Acho que todas nós nos sentiríamos usadas no lugar dela._

_Apenas acho que nesse capítulo o Harry desistiu fácil demais, o que será que vai acontecer agora? Muito provavelmente, daqui a pouco será postado o último capítulo._

_Obrigado pelos comentários de vcs._

_._

**_Isa:_**_ Farei melhor, ao invés de sábado e domingo, irei postar só no sábado, ao menos pretendo!_

_Sequestrou o celular do seu amigo foi? Espero que as aulas que perdeu na escola lendo a adaptação não tenham sido importante! =D_

_Será que eles conseguirão se resolver ? Vamos descobrir logo mais!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Gigi W B Potter:_**_ Correndo o risco de me repetir em todos os comentários, mas estou lado da Gina. E acho que Harry se quiser arrumar as coisas terá que tomar um atitude melhor do que a desse capítulo, aliás ele nem ajoelhou tesc tesc..._

_O próximo capítulo da será, acho que consigo postar no fds que vem. Obrigado por sempre acompanhar as adaptações e fics minhas._

_Passarei na sua fic assim que terminar de postar aqui, ansiosa para ler! =D_

_._

**_Luanlmf_**_: Gina até que tentou terminar por bilhete, mas ele não a permitiu._

_Agora para eles darem certo novamente o moreno terá que ralar um pouco, quem sabe pedir umas dicas para Luna. Isso se ela não arrancar a cabeça dele antes!_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Joana Patrícia_**_: Harry superou sem sombra de dúvida o medo de relacionamento, porém Gina disse que agora é tarde... Será mesmo? _

_O próximo capítulo pode ser de uma reconciliação deles ou um capítulo que mostra os dois separados e conscientes que tiveram uma história linda, mas que chegou ao fim..._

_Sobre a faculdade eu entendo perfeitamente, estou aqui em meio a livros e tirei uns minutinhos para postar antes de voltar ao Mundo do Processo Penal novamente. Desejo que tenha excelentes notas nas provas, e quando tiver tempo deixe um comentário para que eu saiba o que achou do final._

_Obrigado pelos comentários._

_._

**_Edwiges Potter_**_: Realmente por duas vezes o moreno tentou contar antes, porém, vale ressaltar que ele teve diversas outras oportunidades de contar a verdade._

_Curiosa para saber o que achou desse novo capítulo, qual sua análise? Achou Gina muito dura?_

_Obrigado pelos comentários aqui na adaptação._

_._

**_Liie Lovegood_**_: Oie, tudo certinho comigo e com vc guria? Espero que tenha melhorado!_

_Sobre não ter comentado o capítulo 16, não tem problema, o importante é que esteja melhor e de volta! =D_

_E ai, matei sua curiosidade ou aumentei ainda mais?_

_Daqui alguns minutos tudo irá acabar, só não sei se é bom ou ruim..._

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Eu s2 Twilight_**_: Harry percebeu que a ama, e esta louco para colocar uma aliança no dedo da ruiva, infelizmente segundo palavras da própria Gina "Agora é tarde". Mas... será mesmo tarde?_

_Acho que esse capítulo também foi um pouquinho tenso, porém a grande questão é, será que eles irão mesmo se reconciliar ou a Nancy criou uma maneira de encarrar essa história com eles separados?_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

_._

**_Ana Carolina Potter_**_: Confesso que também tive vontade de bater nesse moreno, ele é muito lindo, mas poxa... DEVERIA TER CONTADO ANTES!_

_Pelo menos se ajoelhar, mas não, ele foi até fraquinho nesse capítulo para quem precisa do perdão da ruiva!_

_Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, o que será que vai acontecer no último?_

_Obrigado pelo comentário._

.


	20. Capítulo 19 (Último)

**CAPÍTULO DEZENOVE**

**.**

Gina nunca havia se sentido tão irada e indignada na vida. Aquilo havia sido tão traumático quanto perder o namorado para Cho. Na verdade, havia sido muito pior do que a traição da ex-amiga.

Estava sofrendo muito. Havia melhorado da gripe, mas não tinha energia para nada. Conseguia disfarçar para os demais, no entanto, Luna sabia da verdade.

Era sexta-feira e foi se arrastando para casa. Só conseguia se lembrar de todas as sextas que passou junto com Harry desde a queda do livro no corredor. A raiva e o constrangimento a invadiam com as lembranças.

Tinha que sair, fazer alguma coisa, mas não estava com vontade. Conseguia fingir durante o dia, na escola, mas sair à noite já era demais.

Luna a havia convidado para ir ao cinema com ela e o novo "amigo" Neville. No entanto, não podia imaginar nada mais deprimente do que segurar vela de um casal apaixonado. Neville havia seguido os conselhos dela e proposto ser apenas amigo de Luna. Agora, a loira reclamava que não estava conseguindo seduzi-lo.

Gina estava feliz pelos dois. E se não estivesse sentido autopiedade, até acharia graça da ansiedade de Luna para voltar a ter a intimidade com o esquisito campeão olímpico da técnica do amor.

Lembrou-se da recente e divina experiência sexual e se contorceu, de humilhação.

Estava melhor sozinha. Era bom ir se acostumando, pensou desanimada. Provavelmente, acabaria comprando um gato para ter quem acariciar e lhe fazer companhia. Queria distância de homens.

Foi para casa e ouviu a secretária eletrônica. Silêncio. Melhor assim. Pelo menos, Harry não havia deixado mensagens. Devia ter entendido que ela falava sério. No entanto, o fato de ele não ter implorado perdão, tentado contato em dois dias provava que estava certa e que ele nunca a tinha amado.

Com certeza, já devia ter outra mulher na história. Ensinando-o a ser um bom amante. Cara-de-pau!

Jogou a bolsa no sofá e foi até o freezer. A comida congelada de sempre a deprimia, não sabia bem por quê. Não estava com fome, de qualquer forma.

Pensou em alugar um filme. Mas para quê? Ia acabar alugando uma comédia romântica em que o mocinho e a mocinha terminavam felizes para sempre. Ia acabar ficando com insônia, inventando mil maneiras de matar o herói da história.

Talvez, fosse melhor alugar um filme de guerra... com um monte de homens morrendo no final. Resolveu sair para comer em algum lugar. Voltou para pegar a bolsa e abriu a porta da rua. Bastou pôr os pés no corredor para ver que Harry estava lá.

Por que doía tanto voltar a vê-lo? E por que sentia vontade de se jogar nos braços dele e ao mesmo tempo chutá-lo no saco?

— Oi — disse ele.

— Estou de saída.

— Trouxe umas correspondências suas.

Ele mostrou um bolo de cartas e Gina as apanhou rapidamente tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Harry parecia cansado e os olhos estavam vermelhos, como se não conseguisse dormir bem. Que bom, pois também não estava dormindo direito por culpa dele.

Ficou olhando para os envelopes, mas, na verdade, não via nada em sua frente. De repente, uma encomenda em particular lhe chamou a atenção.

— O que é isso?

— _Mentes aprisionadas. _Mudei o final.

Haviam discutido fervorosamente por causa da insistência de Harry em separar a psiquiatra do policial no último capítulo. Não seria realista, ele argumentou. Gina se lembrou de que tentava convencê-lo de que o amor era o que poderia salvar Jenkins.

— Por que mudou o final?

Harry olhou o corredor e perguntou se não poderia falar sobre isso dentro do apartamento. Ela não ia cair naquele velho papo.

— Não, aqui está bem. Estou de saída, já disse.

Ele deu um suspiro resignado.

— Porque você tinha razão. O amor pode realmente salvar um cara destruído. Por exemplo, eu. — Ele coçou o nariz. — Muita gente me procurou depois do programa da Rita Skeeter.

Ele precisava lembrar aquele evento humilhante.

— Quer dizer, muitas mulheres querendo aulas particulares?

— Às vezes, você consegue ser chatinha, sabia?

— O que está fazendo aqui, então?

— Estou aqui porque... — ele fez uma pequena pausa — eu te amo.

Olharam-se por um instante. Estava tentada a deixá-lo falando sozinho e ir atrás daquele filme de guerra que havia planejado alugar. Porém, a curiosidade de descobrir o que Harry estava tramando desta vez era mais forte. Depois de um minuto de silêncio, ele continuou.

— Estava dizendo que o programa foi um sucesso e o livro se esgotou nas livrarias. Tiveram que fazer uma segunda edição.

Ela quase o cumprimentou pelo sucesso, mas lembrou-se, em seguida, de que ele não merecia nenhuma felicitação.

— Enquanto isso, meu agente ligou para dizer que tinha conseguido uma oferta para publicarem o _Mentes aprisionadas. _Mas sabia que não podia mandar uma cópia sem antes mudar o final. .

Aproximou-se e pegou a mão de Gina.

— Quando me apaixonei por você, foi algo totalmente diferente de tudo que já tinha sentido. Sabe do que mais senti saudade desde que paramos de nos ver?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas tinha certeza de que era do capítulo sete que haviam praticado mais de uma vez.

— Senti falta de fazer chá para você, esquentar o seu pé quando você estava doente.

Ela sorriu.

— Não perdeu nada. Estava péssima e horrível.

— Eu sei. — Ela o olhou indignada e ele riu. — Quis dizer que não me importava com seu nariz vermelho escorrendo. Apenas queria tomar conta de você. Nunca tinha sentido isso antes. Imagino você grávida, com um filho meu. Me dá até arrepios. Imagino você mais velha, de cabelos brancos e rugas e vejo uma senhora vibrante com quem terei orgulho de passar o resto da minha vida.

Gina piscou algumas vezes e torceu para que fosse o restinho da gripe o responsável pelas lágrimas que vertiam.

— Fui tomar uma cerveja com meu pai na noite passada e tivemos uma longa conversa. Que devíamos ter tido há muito tempo. Sabe o que acho? Não acredito que ele já tenha realmente amado uma mulher. E ele nem deve saber disso. Sei que gosta de todas as ex-mulheres e dos filhos do jeito dele, mas acho que ele nunca deixou que a paixão se transformasse em amor, pois logo saía de uma relação para outra.

— E você?

— Pode apostar que sei bem o que sinto e sei que é amor.

Na verdade, aquele era o momento da verdade. Era pegar ou largar. Será que ele valia a aposta?

Ergueu o rosto e o encarou, os olhos verdes, geralmente langorosos, estavam atentos e sérios. E ansiosos pela resposta dela. De repente, já não importava mais a voz da razão, mas apenas a de seu coração. E este já tinha tomado uma decisão e apostado tudo em Harry Potter.

— Entra — disse, abrindo a porta do apartamento.

— Está planejando o que estou pensando?

— Vou deixar que você me prepare uma xícara de chá e esquente meus pés enquanto leio o seu livro.

Ela deu apenas um passo para dentro do apartamento e ele a tomou nos braços com forte emoção. Beijou-a como se fosse a primeira vez. O beijo era quente e doce, faminto, intenso.

— Me diz — pediu. — Preciso escutar as palavras da sua boca.

Ela o olhou bem nos olhos e disse:

— Eu te amo.

— Você sabe que me ensinou a amar, não sabe?

O sorriso de Gina era terno e contagiante. Era tudo o que ele sempre quis, mas havia demorado a descobrir.

— Sou uma excelente professora.

.

.

.

**N/A: E chegamos ao inevitável fim da adaptação, vale ressaltar o que venho dizendo tantas vezes, chegando ao ponto de entendia-los certamente, mas essa fic é na verdade uma adaptação do livro da autora Nancy Warren.**

**Confesso que postar cada capítulo e ler cada um dos, atuais, 159 comentários foi um diversão incrível, agradeço a todos pelo carinho e dedicação de vcs, e não posso deixar de agradecer a paciência com algumas trapalhadas minhas.**

**Vamos ao que interessa: Existe Epilogo? A resposta é não... Como comentei a uns 5 capítulos atrás pretendia fazer um capítulo bônus e confesso que era para ele estar pronto a essa altura, mas quem disse que a faculdade deixou! Resumindo meu blá blá blá, irei postá-lo, porém ainda terei que fazê-lo e sem brincadeira nenhuma eu tenho umas 2000 páginas de doutrinas para ler, ou seja, vai demorar um pouco.**

**Outra pergunta que venho recebendo é se tenho novos projetos, no momento não tive tempo de ler nenhum outro livro que poderia adaptar. Portanto, só irei postar por hora a fic de minha autoria "Será que é difícil entender que te amo?!". Mas quando postar o capítulo bônus espero estar com melhor disponibilidade de horária, assim sendo, é possível que volte com o capítulo bônus e uma nova adaptação.**

**OBRIGADO A TODOS QUE ACOMPANHARAM, quem quiser continuar mantendo contato meu face é .3 e o twitter é (arroba)lilyfalcone - Apenas peço que digam da onde me add para aceitar ou seguir.**

**Obrigada em especial a: **Gigi W B Potter, Analu Black, YukiYuri, Joana Patricia, Mylle W. Potter, luanlmf, Ana Carolina Potter, Bia Siqueira, Thai, Caah R. Silva, Ana Evans, Larissa Cardoso, Lady vampie, Dani, Gemeas Potter, Eu s2 Twilight, Isa, eve, Sah Potter, Edwiges Potter, Liie Lovegood, Hana Haruno Sakura, Luna Eyelesbarrow, Jane Pifford. POR TEREM COMENTADO E MOTIVADO A POSTAR MAIS RÁPIDO!

**.**

**RESPOSTAS AOS COMENTÁRIOS:**

.

**Luna Eyelesbarrow:** O último capítulo esta postado, nem demorei viw? Espero que tenha gostado!

.

**Jane Pifford:** Curiosidade matada, espero que tenha aproveitado!

Harry realmente foi meio fraquinho na desculpa no capítulo anterior, mas eles entenderam que não adianta serem teimosos, eles se amam e era necessário passar por cima dessa ocultação.

Alegro-me que tenha comentado, independente se a adaptação esteja acabando agora. Obrigado.

.

**Liie Lovegood:** Tudo certinho comigo, e com vc?

Acho que posso dizer que matei sua curiosidade até que rápido. Agora quem esta curiosa sou eu, o que achou do final?

Obrigado por todos os comentários maravilhosos.

.

**Bia Siqueira**: A garota dos comentários extensos! (não, isso não é uma crítica, pelo contrário!)

Em momentos de raiva e incerta muitas vezes dizemos coisas que não queremos, ou no caso deles, que até TENTAM QUERER.

Entretanto, os dois superaram aquela coisa dentro de nós chamada orgulho, muito melhor juntos e felizes do que separados e amargurados.

Eu ia postar de manhã, mas tinha tanta coisa para fazer que deixei para tarde, mas fico feliz que tenha conseguido cumprir sua meta de comentar a cada capítulo (o que me confessou a uns comentários atrás).

Espero que tenha gostado do final, e sobre o capítulo bônus que me perguntou a uns comentários atrás ele vai acontecer, mas acho que só conseguirei postá-lo daqui umas duas semanas.

Obrigado por todos os comentários maravilhosos.

.

**Edwiges Potter**: No capítulo anterior Harry desistiu muito rápido mesmo, mas fico feliz que ele de uma maneira sutil tenha conseguido demonstrar a essência do seu sentimento para ruiva e juntos conseguiram coragem para investir neles.

Obrigado por todos os comentários maravilhosos.

.

**luanlmf:** Realmente, eles foram bem "maduros" na briga e na reconciliação deles. Não existe epilogo, mas irei fazer um capítulo bônus, apenas para encerrar de vez a "Manual da Conquista" de forma que possam aproveitar um pouco mais o "felizes para sempre".

Obrigado pelo incentivo e confiança sobre esse epilogo/capítulo bônus, e também, obrigada por todos os comentários maravilhosos.

.

**Ana Carolina Potter:** Gina não xingou ele, mas como vimos nesse capítulo vontade não faltou a ruiva. Mas fico feliz que tenha sido assim, afinal se fizesse o contrário talvez esse moreno teimoso pudesse demorar mais em aparecer na porta dela.

Tenho certeza que você o colocaria nos trilhos, confesso que eu não faria nada muito diferente do que vc insinuou. rsrsrs

A ideia dele não foi mirabolante, foi mais simbólica, uma maneira de expor tudo o que carregava dentro de si, foi um jogo arriscado, mas graças a Merlim ela foi capaz de perdoar! =D

Obrigado por todos os comentários maravilhosos!

.


End file.
